Quadrilha
by Anne Haze Granger
Summary: Nc17. pós Hog. Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter e Gina Weasley não tem nada em comum, a não ser eles mesmos. Os quatro se confundem e fundem em duplas, formando uma confusa e bela dança. Afinal, não há vínculo que prenda nenhum deles a ninguém
1. Os Jantares de Quarta feira

**Quadrilha**

** b NA: /b ** Bem, esta é a primeira fic realmente grande que eu escrevo. Tenho muito que agradecer à Marcelle Blackstar, que foi quem betou, a Rebeca Maria, que fez a capa, e a minha irmã Marcela, que foi quem me deixou viajar e contar a idéia maluca que eu tive pra ela. Espero que vocês gostem da história.

Kisses

Anne Haze Granger

_**Prólogo**_

_Os jantares de quarta-feira_

i _De repente do riso fez-se o pranto  
Silêncioso e branco como a bruma  
E das bocas unidas fez-se a espuma  
E das mãos espalmadas fez-se o espanto _

_De repente da calma fez-se o vento  
Que dos olhos desfez a última chama  
E da paixão fez-se o pressentimento  
E do momento imóvel fez-se o drama _

_De repente, não mais que de repente  
Fez-se de triste o que se fez amante  
E de sozinho o que se fez contente _

_Fez-se do amigo próximo o distante  
Fez-se da vida uma aventura errante  
De repente, não mais que de repente._

_Soneto de separação,_

_Vinícius de Moraes_ /i 

Gina levantou-se para buscar os guardanapos na cozinha, não estava com humor para feitiços. À mesa se sentavam os Potter e os Weasley junto aos Malfoy. Os jantares já eram tradição antiga. Começaram com Rony, que sempre chamava Harry e Hermione para jantar em sua casa nas quartas, depois do trabalho. Pansy adorava cozinhar, Rony adorava celebrar qualquer coisa. Eram um casal perfeito. Começaram fazendo um convite, depois veio outro, e outro, e resolveram chamar Gina também, mesmo Rony não gostando do marido dela, Draco Malfoy. Pansy gostava dele e Gina era a única Weasley que morava em Londres. Com o tempo a companhia dos Malfoy passou a ser fixa, como os jantares. Com a gravidez de Pansy, ficava difícil pra ela cozinhar. Hermione propôs que os jantares fossem transferidos para a sua casa. Gina impôs que fosse feito um rodízio. Os Weasley só sediariam os jantares de quarta-feira uma vez por mês, Pansy fazia questão.

Quando o filho de Pansy nasceu, os jantares prosseguiram, como o rodízio. E na quarta em questão, jantavam na casa de Draco e Guinevere Malfoy. Draco não fazia muita questão de esconder que não gostava daqueles jantares nem daquela tradição estúpida. Preferia estar jogando pôquer, como fazia antes do Weasley inventar aqueles malditos jantares. No entanto, Draco sempre fora educado com as visitas, em especial com Pansy e Hermione.

Gina voltou com os guardanapos, e em seguida, o elfo serviu o frango ao molho de vinho e laranjas que ela tinha feito. Ninguém falava nada, naquela noite, o clima estava pesado, Rony e Pansy não estavam bem. Hermione e Draco ficaram do lado dela, Gina e Harry, do lado dele. Discutiram enquanto tomavam vinho e beliscavam salame italiano, então, pelo bem dos jantares, eles ficaram quietos. Gina ainda olhava feio para o marido, que olhava feio para o Potter que olhava feio para a mulher, que olhava para Gina pedindo socorro.

Veio a sobremesa e o costumeiro drink. Tudo ficou como estava. Hermione, então, tomou a iniciativa de se levantar e ir falar com Rony.

- Como isso começou?

- Como começou o quê? - ele se fazia de desentendido, talvez não quisesse falar, mas Hermione insistiu.

- Esse mal estar de vocês, você e a Pansy.

- Ciúme. Ela tem ciúme de mim com a Lovegood e eu dela com aquele trasgo.

- Trasgo?

- O assistente dela.

- Você já falou pra ela?

- Não. Nem vou falar. Já basta ela falando pra mim. Será que ela não percebe que eu sou louco por ela e que nunca a trairia?

- Você tem mesmo ciúme do trasgo ou finge ter pra ela não ser a única ciumenta?

- Acho que ele é pouco pra ela. Acho que não tenho. Mas ela fica mais com ele que comigo. Sei que ela está brava. Acha que estou com a Luna. Não agüento esse ciúme dela e não sei retrucar. A culpa é desse ciúme.

- Eu acho que não é esse o ponto. Ela disse que você está distante.

- Ela passa o dia no escritório e deixa o Arthur por conta da babá.

- Ron.

- A culpa é dela. Ela começou com isso de ciúme e ela que se escondeu de mim.

- Ninguém tem culpa de nada. A gente briga é por estar procurando um culpado. Você está entendendo onde eu quero chegar?

- Não. Eu não estou entendendo nada. Eu sei que eu sou louco por aquela mulher e que estou em pânico por medo de perdê-la.

- Não vai perder. Fala isso pra ela.

- Ela está brava.

- O motivo é tão pequeno que nem vale à pena. O motivo dos dois. Vocês se gostam. Fala com ela. Dá uma flor de presente. Explica que você só está confuso.

- Eu não estou.

- Então o que está acontecendo?

- Não sei. Sei que está machucando.

- Não sei, sei que está machucando. - Pansy respondia à Gina, quando ela perguntou o que estava acontecendo.

- Vê se fala com ele que era só um ciúme sem fundamento.

- Não era sem fundamento.

- A Luna é gay.

- O quê?

- A mulher de quem você está com ciúmes gosta de mulheres. Você achava que ela morava com a Cho só por que elas eram amigas? Nunca foram. Elas são um casal.

- Então o... Ah... Se bem que eu nunca a vi com garotos... E ela sempre foi esquisita. Tinha que ser mesmo...

- Pansy, não exagera. Fala como se fosse um defeito.

- Não importa o que a Lovegood faz na cama. Vou falar com o Ron.

- Se acalma um pouco, antes. Não precisa contar que a Luna é casada com a Cho. Ele sabe. Todo mundo sabe. Enfim...

- Sou uma estúpida.

- É humana e saiu de uma gravidez há menos de um ano. Não recuperou seu corpo e não se sente tão sexy. Tenho certeza que o Ron te acha sexy.

- É isso mesmo, eu acho. Eu não era gorda assim. Eu tinha o seu corpo, mas tinha mais peito. E agora estou flácida.

- Está linda. Tem luz na sua cara. A gravidez só te fez bem.

- Estou feliz sim. A gente tem crises. Mas a gente se adora.

Pansy sorria, rindo de si e rindo ao lembrar como tudo começou entre ela e Rony. Ela roubou um beijo dele no baile de formatura. Nem foram juntos, ela estava com Draco, ele estava com a Luna Lovegood. Aconteceu que a Luna teve dor de cabeça e o Draco foi para um desses cantos com a Gina. Pansy, então, num misto de raiva de Draco, desejo reprimido e tequila, pulou em cima do único cara sentado durante o baile: Ron Weasley. Trocaram beijos e carícias o resto da noite. No dia seguinte ela não deu as caras. Ele estava surpreso com ela. Ela estava com vergonha dele. Ele procurou, ela fugiu, ele voltou a procurar, ela cedeu. Estavam casados até hoje e volta e meia tinham uma ou outra briga, na maior parte das vezes, por ciúmes. Gina acariciava os cabelos de Pansy deitada em sua cama. Pansy nunca tinha sido sua amiga, mas de um jeito estranho tinha virado a mulher do irmão. Se davam bem.

Na ante-sala, Ron e Hermione continuavam conversando: ele, decidido a conversar com Pansy, ela, morrendo de sono. Ele falou mais umas cinco vezes sobre como se sentia infantilmente estúpido e carente. Disse pra Hermione que nada daquilo ia acontecer e ela fingia ouvir.

Na sala, tinham sobrado apenas Draco e Harry, bebendo whisk de fogo e conversando sobre assuntos triviais. Os dois até se davam bem. Draco só não tinha conseguido se entender com Ron, com todo o resto ele era capaz até de dialogar. Harry achava que Gina tinha feito boa escolha, era melhor o Malfoy do que o Neville, mesmo o Neville sendo boa gente, era pouco para a pequena e avassaladora Guinevere Weasley. Harry tinha perdido as contas das vezes em que ouviu Neville falar de Gina. Ele achava que ela às vezes até dava corda. Era meio insegura e precisava alimentar o ego. Draco nunca soube da paixão de Neville pela sua esposa.

Resolvido o problema dos ciúmes de Pansy e da carência de Rony, os dois resolveram ir embora. Arthur já estava com a babá há tempo demais. E o casal tinha assuntos pendentes. Não puderam ficar para a tradicional conversa pós jantar.

Sentaram-se nas poltronas da sala Malfoy, então: Draco, Harry, Gina e Hermione. A princípio nenhum deles puxou assunto algum. A noite tinha sido comprometida pela briga do único casal realmente estável. Se aquele casal ruísse, que outro restaria? Tanto Harry e Hermione quanto Draco e Gina viviam de aparências. Os jantares faziam parte do ritual.

- Ainda não acredito que alguém consiga brigar por ciúmes - Hermione pensou alto, mas todos na sala ouviram.

- Não tem ciúmes de ninguém, Mione? - Harry perguntou, num tom calmo e curioso.

- Até sinto. Mas não acho que exista um vínculo entre seres humanos que seja forte o suficiente para prender um ao outro. Como mercadoria. Acho que há pessoas que ao invés de marido, querem objeto, e que não querem ser esposas, querem ser objeto. Ficam então numa coisa mútua. Um é mercadoria do outro, um é cativo do outro. O lar vira uma cadeia e o ciúme balança as grades.

- Ciúmes são saudáveis. Animam a relação - Gina disse uma daquelas frases feitas de livro de auto-ajuda. Draco ergueu a sobrancelha, ela continuava viciada naqueles malditos livros inúteis.

- Que espécie de relação é essa que precisa de ciúmes pra se manter interessante? - Draco questionou a mulher.

- Aí é que está. Ninguém precisa realmente sentir ciúmes. - Hermione concluiu.

- Não mesmo. Uma relação se faz entre as pessoas envolvidas, e o sentimento que as ligou. - Draco disse baixo, mas firme.

- E a fidelidade? - Harry começou. - Se não tivessem inventado a fidelidade, o ciúme talvez não existisse.

- Existiria - ouviu-se a voz calma de Gina.

- Pra quê? - Harry retrucou.

- Porque, como disse a Hermione, queremos objetos, não pessoas, e temos ciúmes do que é nosso.- Gina começou. - Sua firelbot não lhe pode ser fiel, no entanto, você não empresta a ninguém por ter ciúme.

- Vai além da relação entre seres humanos - Hermione concluiu.

- Potter, o ciúme já não serve para nada, não serviria se não houvesse fidelidade - Draco disse, num tom cinicamente didático.

- Há fidelidade? - Hermione botou fogo na discussão.

- Entre mim e minha esposa há sim. Não sei se você e o Potter são assim, mas eu e Gina não transamos com outras pessoas.

- Também não fazemos isso - Harry respondeu, firme, à provocação de Draco.

- E qual é o vínculo que te prende unicamente à sua esposa e te impede de estar com outras, ou outros? - Hermione perguntou para Draco, fuzilando-o com os olhos.

A sala ficou em silêncio. Gina não sabia a resposta, Draco tampouco e Harry simplesmente não se importava. A mulher dele acreditava que não havia vínculo algum e já tinha falado isso com ele. Ele tinha medo dela ser infiel, mas não acreditava que ela pudesse ser. Olhou no relógio e anunciou que era hora de ir. Mesmo Gina tendo protestado, eles foram.

Draco, então, enquanto a mulher terminava de ordenar os elfos, preparou a banheira e levou o champanhe e duas taças para o quarto. Apesar de todas as discussões daquele dia, aquela noite seria deles. Ela entrou exausta no quarto e ele a despiu e pôs no ofurô, como uma boneca. Ele entrou em seguida, massageando os ombros e o pescoço dela. Ela merecia. Naquela noite ela merecia.

Ou talvez ele estivesse começando sua política de "panis et circensis". Sabe-se lá pra quê.


	2. Cada um por si

_**Capítulo 1**_

_Cada um por si_

i _De tudo, ao meu amor serei atento  
Antes, e com tal zelo, e sempre, e tanto  
Que mesmo em face do maior encanto  
Dele se encante mais meu pensamento. _

_Quero vivê-lo em cada vão momento  
E em seu louvor hei de espalhar meu canto  
E rir meu riso e derramar meu pranto  
Ao seu pesar ou seu contentamento. _

_E assim, quando mais tarde me procure  
Quem sabe a morte, angústia de quem vive  
Quem sabe a solidão, fim de quem ama _

_Eu possa me dizer do amor (que tive):  
Que não seja imortal, pôsto que e chama  
Mas que seja infinito enquanto dure._

_Soneto de fidelidade,_

_Vinícius de Moraes_ /i 

Hermione acordou atrasada. Harry já tinha ido para o ministério e deixado uma rosa vermelha em cima do próprio travesseiro, ato típico do gentleman que Harry era. Ela tomou um banho, lavou os cabelos, secou, se perfumou em francês e se pôs num vestido vermelho que não dizia nada do Profeta Diário. Ela não iria trabalhar cedo naquele dia. Harry, no entanto, não precisava saber disso. Ela pôs a rosa num copo grande com água e saiu, tentando não fazer barulho com os saltos. Aonde ela iria? Só ela sabia. Só ela podia.

Andou duas quadras a pé e, num campo trouxa sem muita vigilância, aparatou no banheiro do primeiro piso do prédio do consultório de um médico, também trouxa. Modificou os cabelos e colocou lentes de contato. Subiu o elevador, entrou na sala de espera, sentou-se de pernas cruzadas e esperou que chegasse a sua vez de ser atendida.

- Diana Carter - a recepcionista chamou, Hermione sorriu e se encaminhou à sala do médico. Sempre fora boa em transfiguração e documentos trouxas eram fáceis de falsificar. Aquilo era brincadeira de criança para ela. Os cabelos já não estavam castanhos, estavam pretos, lisos e channel. Quem a visse ao acordar não a reconheceria naquele momento, especialmente por seus olhos, que eram castanhos, não verdes, como estavam então.

- É sua primeira consulta? - O médico perguntou.

- Você sabe que não - Hermione respondeu, num sorriso de canto de boca.

- Diana Carter, vou olhar a ficha.

- Você nunca chegou a fazer uma ficha para mim - ela disse, então mordendo o lábio inferior.

- Diana. Você... desde aquele dia... é... nunca mais...

E ela não disse nada. Diana, ou Hermione, simplesmente abriu mais um sorriso cínico. Ela sabia o tempo da consulta e sabia que não iria pagar para brincar de médico. Aproximou-se dele, que ia empurrando a cadeira para traz até se chocar com a parede e engolir seco. Não se sentou. Puxou o paletó dele, o colocou de pé e pôs a sua face a milímetros da dele. Não o beijou. Ele se aproximava e ela se afastava. Quando ele parecia desistir ali, a milímetros dela, ela lhe mordia o lábio inferior só pra brincar. Por fim se beijaram. E as unhas dela lhe arranhavam as costas enjalecadas. Ele tinha pressa, ele tinha sede. Queria mordê-la, chupá-la, tê-la ali. Ele teve. Ou foi ela quem teve? Quando ele acabou, ela se recompôs e foi embora. Ela precisava de um orgasmo para manter o lar alegre e lar.

Fez um feitiço para esconder as marcas na pele. Andou uma ou duas quadras, ainda disfarçada. Quando estava fora do alcance de vista de qualquer um que estava dentro do consultório, arrancou as lentes de contato e jogou-as na primeira lixeira que viu. Não podia deixar provas na bolsa. Desfez o cabelo no primeiro beco que encontrou. Riu e se encaminhou à redação do profeta Diário. Naquele dia ela tinha muito que escrever. Enfim estava inspirada para a matéria sobre a crueldade e o egoísmo do ser humano, o tamanho do estrago que um trouxa pode fazer no mundo.

Harry acordou cedo, tomou um banho e sentiu-se culpado ao perceber em que pensava. Ele tinha uma esposa. Qualquer outra mulher lhe deveria sair da cabeça. Não era certo pensar, especialmente em uma mulher tão casada quanto ele. Desceu, ainda desalinhado, até a floricultura da esquina e comprou uma rosa vermelha e um buquê de rosas amarelas. Deixou a rosa vermelha no travesseiro, a mulher gostaria. Terminou de se arrumar, encolheu o buquê de rosas amarelas e foi ao ministério. Mais ansioso pela companhia que pelo trabalho.

Ele chegou cedo ao ministério, a sala dela, ao lado da sua, estava vazia. Pediu à secretária que a encaminhasse à sua sala assim que ela chegasse. Precisavam discutir sobre os trasgos que estavam fora do controle. A secretária avisou que aquilo não era coisa daquele departamento, e ele disse apenas:

- Encaminhe Guinevere Malfoy à minha sala, o assunto é urgente. Suspeita de escuta. Não posso entrar em detalhes. Muito obrigado.

Ele andava de um lado para o outro até a hora de ela chegar. Ela entrou sem ser anunciada. Ele se assustou. Enrubesceu. Sentia-se tão adolescente que teve vergonha. Gina ainda usava o casaco. A secretária realmente a apavorou. Harry ainda estava sem saber o que fazer, mas tirou o casaco dela e pôs no porta-ternos dele. Chegou a cadeira para trás e ela se sentou. Ela esperava que ele dissesse ou fizesse alguma coisa, mas ele parecia ter engolido as palavras todas. Ela pegou uma revista e começou a folhear, já não tinha paciência. Ele percebeu. Tirou a revista da mão dela, puxou uma cadeira para ele e se sentou de frente pra ela. Foi aí que ele viu o decote generoso do vestido preto que ela usava. Quis entrar ali. Respirou fundo e começou a falar.

- Você vem fazendo um bom trabalho, Guinevere.

- Sempre pode me chamar de Gina.

- Gina. Desculpe-me, estou tentando falar como chefe. E o bom trabalho não se restringe à ótima comida dos jantares de quarta, quando você prepara. Você tem enriquecido o grupo de aurores. Atua bem na parte estratégica...

- Harry, nós ocupamos exatamente o mesmo posto. Não há líder, lembra?

- Estou parecendo um babaca, não é?

- Um pouco cheio de si, eu diria.

- A questão é que você é peça fundamental na equipe e eu queria te presentear. Acordei com vontade - Harry disse, sacou as flores do bolso e desfez o feitiço de encolher. Gina sorriu, recebeu o presente e continuou sentada, então olhando fixo nos olhos de Harry. Ele não entendia, mas sentia que alguma coisa ali estava errada. Sorriu, apertou a mão da colega e pediu que voltassem ao trabalho.

Draco acordou de manhã no mesmo horário que Gina, ambos atrasados para seus respectivos trabalhos. Ela disse não estar com humor para aparatar, então ele cedeu a vassoura a ela. Fingiu estar enciumado ao ver que ela usava exatamente o vestido preto decotado. Mas ele gostava de ver a mulher sair assim, bonita. Fez questão que ela usasse o casaco, mas era só pose, ela gostava de uma cena de ciúmes.

A mulher saiu feliz e atrasada, e ele teve tempo de fazer as coisas do seu jeito. É claro que estava atrasado para o trabalho, mas para quem tinha um vira-tempo, qual era o problema? Saiu de casa bem depois de Gina, pôde demorar o quanto quis no banho. Resolveu andar até o Beco Diagonal. Não ficava tão longe de casa, e ele também não queria aparatar naquele dia. Viu, no caminho, uma morena de vermelho que lhe chamou a atenção. Usava cabelo channel. Ela andou um pouco e ele a viu abaixar a cabeça. Ele parou, ela, de longe, parecia estar chorando. Ele viu que ela ia com a mão nos olhos e arrancava deles alguma coisa. Algo que ela jogou fora logo em seguida. Ele viu, também quando ela entrou num beco e não saiu mais. Resolveu não ir atrás. Deixaria a morena sozinha na encrenca. Sequer a conhecia.

Chegou ao Gringotes atrasado. Não queria cair na tentação de usar o vira-tempo. Tinha certeza que se usasse tentaria ver pra onde a morena foi ou quem era ela. Cálculos o dia inteiro. Uma cerveja amanteigada depois do almoço. Cansaço físico e mental. Vontade de uma massagem depois de um banho quente. Vontade daquela morena. A quem ele queria enganar? Não estava nem aí para o gringotes aquela tarde. Queria voltar no tempo.

Os pulsos e as costas doíam da má postura e do excesso de escrita. A assistente notou que naquele dia Draco não estava bem. Disse que ele podia ir, jogou seu charme costumeiro. Disse que daria conta de tudo, que ele não precisava se preocupar. Disse, buscou o casaco dele e aproveitou para acariciá-lo depois de vesti-lo. Ele, pelo bem do casamento, tinha que fingir não notar o flerte.

A morena o tinha feito esquecer o casamento, mas ele não se sentiu culpado. Já era rotina se distrair com um ou outro rabo-de-saia à caminho do trabalho. Nunca tinha concluído nada. Sempre eram flertes. Sempre destruía o bilhete com o telefone antes mesmo do beijo. Ele era forte. Não seria infiel. Mas já não estava sendo infiel ao ter fantasias? Antes do casamento, ele não fantasiava tanto com outras. Seria culpa do casamento? Seria um carma? Ele estava errado? Talvez fantasiar com outras fosse algo normal.

Uma vez ele tinha lido um conto em que a mulher levava outras para estarem com o marido, então cego. Ele, por sua vez, transava com todas, mas não deixava de ser fiel. Sempre fantasiava estar com a mulher, Martina. Ela envelhecia e ele a queria. Ela não cedia. Viviam numa agonia só deles. Ela não o abandonaria, pelo contrário. Arrumaria quem quer que fosse para satisfazer-lhe os desejos. Ele sonhava ainda com ela e sofria. Draco nunca tinha visto exemplo maior de fidelidade ou de devoção. Draco era mais infiel que a personagem do conto. Sentiu-se mal por uns instantes, mas logo se recobrou e aparatou na sala de sua casa. A mulher ainda não tinha chegado. Sinal que era sua vez de preparar o jantar.

Gina não dormiu bem naquela noite. Pensava estar cavando um buraco grande demais. Talvez não conseguisse voltar à superfície depois de entrar nele. Mas já tinha começado a cavar e não queria cobri-lo de terra. Era um buraco aconchegante, afinal. Revirou-se na cama pensando no dia seguinte e no anterior. Um banho com Draco e um decote provocante. Ficava pensando "eu não presto" e gostava de saber que era assim. Sentia-se mulher não prestando e mordendo o canto esquerdo do lábio inferior.

Virou para o lado, viu a janela, virou para o outro, viu Draco. Alternava Draco e janela até conseguir pegar no sono às 4 da manhã, já sem coberta. Acordou atrasada. Posto que era ela quem acordava Draco, ele acordou atrasado também. Ia correndo para o banho, quando pensou que um atraso poderia contar pontos a seu favor. Faria parte do jogo, era charme. Ia de vassoura. Aparatar, naquele dia, estava completamente fora de questão. Dava trabalho e ela estava cansada. Pediu a vassoura a Draco e ele cedeu sem dar trabalho algum. Escolheu usar um vestido preto discreto, Draco gostava dele, não era vulgar, mas era extremamente sexy, chamava a atenção para o busto. Na opinião de Gina, o busto era o que ela tinha de mais bonito. Draco fingiu ciúmes. Pediu que ela usasse o casaco e ela nem discutiu. Ela sabia que ele não tinha ciúmes, mas não entendia por que ele fazia questão de fingir, sorriu, como sempre fazia, e foi trabalhar.

A casa de Harry era caminho, passou por lá mais devagar para ver se ele já tinha ido. Por um instante o ar lhe faltou. Ela não estava exagerando em querer dois ao mesmo tempo? Viu Hermione saindo de casa e as dúvidas cessaram, com aquele vestido vermelho ela dificilmente estava saindo com boas intenções dali. Seguiu-a por duas quadras e viu quando ela aparatou. Sorriu mais uma vez. Sentiu-se mais limpa depois de ver a mulher do amigo saindo para fazer exatamente o que ela faria com o marido. Isso, se ela entendesse mesmo de mulheres e não estivesse enganada. O importante é que a culpa se esvaiu e o propósito do decote se afirmou.

Chegou atrasada e a secretária disse que Harry queria falar com ela urgentemente. Mais um sorriso. Como ele era fácil... A teia que ela tinha armado entre sorrisos, decotes e cruzadas de perna tinha dado certo mais cedo que o esperava. Entrou na sala. Ele demorou, mas começou a falar um monte de baboseiras sobre trabalho que ela não se deu ao trabalho de ouvir bem. Ele começou a falar sobre chefe, aprovação. Ela lembrou que ambos eram aurores. Mas ele a surpreendeu ao mostrar-lhe um buquê de flores.

Ela se segurou para não demonstrar afeto ou felicidade, mas de fato as flores mexeram com ela. Rosas amarelas. Como ele sabia que ela não gostava de vermelho? Ele entregou as flores e ela sorriu em agradecimento, não podia fazer mais que aquilo, mas queria saber onde tudo ia dar. Olhou pra ele buscando respostas. Ele se constrangeu com o olhar fuzilante. Ela viu que ele desviou, e percebeu que nele ainda havia pureza e moralismo. Pensou se em Draco também havia. Ele propôs que ambos fossem trabalhar. Ela se levantou sem demora, mas não lembrou de levar para a sua sala o casaco que Harry fez questão que ela tirasse. Só lembrou do casaco na hora do almoço, mas não voltou na sala de Harry para buscar. Ele precisava de um pretexto para falar com ela, não é?

Ela tinha certeza que ele já queria mais que jantar toda quarta-feira ou armar estratégias para combater antigos comensais ou foragidos de Azkaban. Ela via fogo nos olhos dele e sabia que tinha esse poder. Ela só não sabia se gostava do Potter ou se queria conseguir tirar um homem de Hermione. Ela tinha consciência de que a amiga era inteligente, competente, bonita e mulher para homem algum botar defeito. Gina talvez não fosse tão mulher quanto Hermione. Preferiu não pensar nisso. O jogo ainda não tinha acabado, não é? Estava apenas começando. No fim de semana ela e Harry teriam plantão no Ministério da Magia. Talvez fosse a hora de aprofundar o buraco e começar a mexer com a dama, afinal, depois das flores, o jogo tinha começado pra valer.

b **N/A:** /b O conto que eu cito neste capítulo, na parte do Draco, existe. O nome é Martina ou A escuridão, do meu grande mestre Francisco Grijó. Um dos contos mais leves e geniais que eu já li. Trata de sexo e dor com a mesma intensidade. É um conto que vale à pena ser lido e que você encontra na Internet, no site:  Leiam e me mandem e-mails falando o que acharam. Grijó é um excelente contista, apesar de pouco conhecido. É mais conhecido por professor que por escritor, mas ele entende o carma. Sabe que a gente escreve por que não pode deixar de fazer o que nos faz. Mas de fato, é um grande mestre. Alguém que me incentivou e incentiva a escrever. Que lê as coisas que eu escrevo sem reclamar e publica, às vezes sem que eu peça. O mínimo que eu posso fazer por ele é indicar um conto e pedir que leiam. By the way, esse conto, Martina, é passível de ser cobrado no vestibular da UFES, caso alguém queira tentar, é bom que leia. Se ler, gostar e tiver paciência, mande um e-mail pro Grijó. A maioria de vocês, que lêem fics, também escreve. Sabem como reviews são importantes. Pode ser que ele me mate ao saber, mas vou divulgar o e-mail desse gênio pra quem me pedir. É pessoa de carne e osso e não morde. Um grande mestre que merece todas as homenagens, mesmo que a maioria o ache arrogante à primeira vista, ele nunca foi. Manda a gente separar as sílabas de obsessão na sala de aula e prova que a gente não sabe separar as sílabas, mesmo que separe ob-ses-são, ninguém sabe por que obsessão é ob-ses-são. Tive que pagar uma coca-cola pra ele por conta disso.

A respeito de "Quadrilha", a história começa, definitivamente, no próximo capítulo. Este traz uma visão individual, e o prólogo apresenta o contraponto dos casais protagonistas. Vocês logo vão entender do que se trata. Espero que gostem da fic. Desta vez acho que consigo concluir um romance ou novela, não sei ainda o que vai ser.

Now, recadinhos:

- Livia – thanks por tudo! Fico muito muito feliz que você esteja gostando dessa fic... já te mandei o capítulo quatro. Não to entendendo o que está acontecendo comigo... essa fic já ta dando mais de 20 páginas no Word! Você tem noção do que é isso pra sua amiga que só escreve oneshot?

- Girl Angel - Adorei seu review. Logo você vai saber como os casais todos se formaram. Ainda tem peça pra se encaixar nesse quebra cabeça. O passado deles diz muito sobre o que acontece no que seria o presente. Espero que você tenha gostado deste capítulo. Ele não é exatamente esclarecedor. Mas é o começo da história. Lá pelo capítulo 4 você vai ver que a teia é bem mais maluca do que parece.

- maRiiii e Pati Malfoy, espero que tenham gostado.

Big Kiss

E até a próxima atualização.


	3. Panis et circencis

_**Capítulo 2**_

_Panis et circencis_

_Ah, se já perdemos a noção da hora  
Se juntos já jogamos tudo fora  
Me conta agora como hei de partir  
Ah, se ao te conhecer  
Dei pra sonhar, fiz tantos desvarios  
Rompi com o mundo, queimei meus navios  
Me diz pra onde é que inda posso ir  
Se nós nas travessuras das noites eternas  
Já confundimos tanto as nossas pernas  
Diz com que pernas eu devo seguir  
Se entornaste a nossa sorte pelo chão  
Se na bagunça do teu coração  
Meu sangue errou de veia e se perdeu  
Como, se na desordem do armário embutido  
Meu paletó enlaça o teu vestido  
E o meu sapato inda pisa no teu  
Como, se nos amamos feito dois pagãos  
Teus seios ainda estão nas minhas mãos  
Me explica com que cara eu vou sair  
Não, acho que estás te fazendo de tonta  
Te dei meus olhos pra tomares conta  
Agora conta como hei de partir._

_Eu te amo,_

_Chico Buarque_

Uma dose de whiski de fogo a mais não faria diferença. Gina já encontraria Draco bêbado quando chegasse, de qualquer jeito. Ela não devia se atrasar. Ela ficava brava quando ele bebia, mas sabia que ele beberia se ela atrasasse. Desta vez ela tinha exagerado. Se fosse quarta haveria motivo, mas já era quinta e o dia de trabalho dela não podia ser assim tão longo. Ela se atrasou. Mas já tinha tido tempo pra compensar. Mil coisas na cabeça. Mais umas duas ou três doses e o sono veio ali mesmo, sentado no sofá com salmão pronto no forno. Draco raramente se metia a cozinhar. Quando se metia, os pratos eram dos mais requintados. Salmão ao molho de alcaparras, dessa vez. E Gina não chegava. Ele jurou em sonhos que nunca mais faria salmão.

Ela deu graças por ele não a ter visto chegar. Estava sem o casaco e não podia dizer onde tinha deixado. Mudou o pijama, se perfumou e foi acordar o marido. Viu que ele estava embriagado, notava-se de longe. Mas naquela noite ela queria agradá-lo ao máximo. Arrancou-lhe peça por peça da roupa. Ele já nem sentia direito as carícias que ela fazia. Falava do salmão e do atraso, oferecia mais uma dose, pedia mais uma dose.

Ela o arrastou para o quarto. Deitou-o seminu na cama e pôs se aos pés dele. Massageava o dedão do pé esquerdo, passava para o indicador, com delicadeza, e para o dedo médio, o anelar e o mínimo. Massageava todos, depois passava para o peito do pé e ia dedilhando até o calcanhar. Pressionava o calcanhar com a palma das mãos e depois passava o dedão por todo pé. Draco adorava quando ela fazia essa massagem, e, antes mesmo dela chegar ao dedo médio do pé direito, ele já havia adormecido profundamente.

Ela viu o salmão no forno quando foi à cozinha. É pena que ele já tivesse esfriado. Esquentou parte dele com um feitiço e comeu. Escovou os dentes e voltou para a cama. Deitou usando o peito de Draco como travesseiro. Lembrava de Hogwarts, quando os dois começaram a namorar escondido. Ele era completamente arrogante e prepotente. Ela era tão pequena e frágil. Tão apaixonada pelo Potter que não via um palmo à frente dos olhos. Draco surgiu a um milímetro e ela pôde enxergar. Não sabia por que, nem desde quando. Mas ele a queria. Ele a beijou antes que ela soubesse que ele existia. No último ano dele, numa cabine vazia do expresso de Hogwarts. Ela estava dormindo, e quando viu, ele estava ali. Ninguém podia saber. Nem ela sabia direito. Não sabia se tinha sonhado, meses depois soube o que tinha acontecido e o que ela queria que acontecesse, e aconteceu. Os dois se casaram assim que ela terminou Hogwarts. Ela admitia que tinha sido meio cedo, mas o fervor da paixão adolescente dos dois e o tradicionalismo da família dela não permitiam que aquilo se adiasse. Ele era o único homem que ela já tinha tido. Casou virgem. Era o modelo perfeito de esposa, então.

O fato é que ela não se sentia completa. Faltava aventura, era tudo muito certo, muito calmo e muito bonito. Nunca deixou de sentir-se atraída pelo Potter e sempre teve uma ponta de inveja de Hermione. Ela sabia de tudo, participava das melhores histórias. Jogava snap explosivo mal e ninguém reclamava. Nunca precisou de quadribol pra se afirmar. Tinha namorado Victor Krum - só Gina sabia, mas era fato.

Era fato, também, que ultimamente ela tinha vontade de concretizar a atração que sentia por Harry Potter. Passou a agir diferente, soltar o cabelo, diminuir as saias, aumentar os decotes, sorrir mais que o normal e conversar olhando nos olhos. Sabia das armas que tinha e como conseguir o que queria. O problema era a cara que Harry tinha. Tinha cara de sujeito fiel. Parecia ser quadradamente fiel à esposa redondamente infiel. Esposa que era amiga de Gina, e a quem Gina jamais trairia, dizendo tê-la visto sair de casa indo para algum lugar que não o profeta. Se Harry perguntasse, diria que a viu com a mãe.

Adormeceu entre Hermione e o desejo pelo marido dela. Pensava no plantão do sábado, pensava na lingerie que usaria. Pensava, novamente, em como não prestava nem um pouquinho.

Acordou antes de Draco e ainda no peito dele, que dormia feito pedra. Acordaria com uma dor de cabeça insuportável. Desceu e - talvez em resposta ao salmão, talvez por culpa pelo que ainda não tinha feito, mas faria - preparou o café da manhã. Acordou Draco quando já estava vestida para ir trabalhar, desta vez com um vestido azul claro, de alça fina e decote quadrado, não muito provocante.

- Você podia falar mais baixo.

- Eu estou falando baixo, Draco. Vamos, eu fiz o café para você.

- Não está brava? Eu bebi ontem.

- Eu vi que você bebeu, criança - ela dizia em tom maternal e ele franziu a testa. Odiava quando ela o tratava nesse tom, especialmente se o chamava de bebê ou criança. Ele não tinha casado-se com ela? Ele não era um bebê. Era o homem que transava com ela, que cuidava dela, a fazia sentir tesão. Que espécie de perversão era essa? Um Édipo invertido, talvez. Quando ela falava assim, ele não sabia se ela queria ser mãe ou mulher. Esperava que ele quisesse ser mulher. Afinal, ele já tinha se resolvido com Jocasta há tempos.

Ele desceu, emburrado, com Gina à frente. Comeram juntos os waffles que ela tinha feito. Escovaram os dentes e aparataram, ele na entrada do Beco Diagonal, ela, na entrada do ministério.

Hermione chegou em casa antes de Harry. Edwiges estava com um bilhete preso ao pé esquerdo. Era de Harry e dizia que ele estava na casa de Rony, visitando o bebê, e que Hermione deveria aparecer por lá. Ela devolveu a coruja dizendo que não iria por estar cansada. Deitou na cama e dormiu sem saber se havia comida para o marido ao chegar em casa.

Harry não se demorou. Ao receber o bilhete de Hermione, aceitou o chá que Pansy ofereceu, conversou um pouco, despediu-se devidamente e aparatou no seu quarto, onde Hermione já dormia. Desceu e viu que não tinha nada pronto para comer. Devia ter aceitado do macarrão que Pansy estava fazendo. Tinha esquecido que a mulher era completamente relapsa. Sentiu-se bravo. Não fez disso algo inerente, relaxou, pegou biscoitos na cozinha e ligou a tv. Ainda não entendia por que Hermione não permitia que os dois tivessem elfos domésticos. Preferia contar com uma faxineira trouxa três vezes por semana. Hermione dizia que o FALE perderia o sentido se ela tivesse um elfo. Harry pensava que não gostava de não ter jantar pronto ao chegar em casa.

Na manhã seguinte, ela acordou antes dele. Vestiu um daqueles terninhos e não esperou que Harry acordasse para ir trabalhar. Sabia que ele não a esperaria se a situação fosse oposta. Estava em dúvida se visitaria ou não seu médico de estimação, mas ela gostava de aparecer de surpresa. Se não tivesse estado com ele no dia anterior, talvez se empolgasse. Naquele dia ela realmente precisava ir ao Profeta.

Harry acordou em cima da hora. Arrumou-se correndo e foi trabalhar sem nem passar pela cozinha. Não se deu ao trabalho de arrumar a cama ou procurar saber se Hermione estava viva.

Aparatou na frente do ministério e viu Gina entrando no prédio. Tentou correr para alcançá-la, mas não conseguiu. Ela estava com uma pressa inexplicável, aquela manhã. Foi direto para a sua sala. Sentou-se, leu o Profeta Diário, Hermione tinha escrito uma matéria muito interessante. Algo sobre a semelhança entre algumas guerras trouxas e as guerras bruxas. Sobre o estrago que um trouxa podia fazer sem magia, citou a bomba de Hiroshima e alertou sobre o perigo de magia em mãos erradas. A matéria era instigante, apesar de gigantesca. Harry sentiu-se orgulhoso da mulher. Ele ainda achava que ela tinha nascido para medibruxa, mas, de fato, era uma excelente repórter.

O mundo bruxo andava tranqüilo. Desde o fim da guerra, Harry não tinha muito o que fazer. É claro, a vigilância devia ser constante. Ainda havia bruxos foragidos, mas eram pouco perigosos. O trabalho dos aurores, então, consistia em fiscalizar Azkaban e receber notícias sobre possíveis locais onde os antigos comensais se encontravam. Havia ainda os que vigiavam os antigos comensais dados como inocentes e os parentes deles. Draco foi vigiado por cinco anos, depois de ter se formado em Hogwarts, mas foi considerado inofensivo. Volta e meia apareciam lobisomens fora de controle, ou neocomensais fazendo manifestações infantis, mas era raro. Naquele final de semana, Harry e Gina não poderiam dormir. Estariam na Ordem da Fênix, qualquer coisa que acontecesse de imprevisto seria responsabilidade deles, se fosse algo grave, lhes cabia alertar aos outros aurores.

Harry checava a lista de fugitivos e prováveis paradeiros, quando, ao olhar para a janela, viu que o casaco de Gina ainda estava no seu porta-ternos. Levantou-se, deixando Gregory Goyle na Sibéria para depois, e foi à sala da colega, no ímpeto de entregá-la o casaco e na ânsia de vê-la.

A secretária estranhou a pressa de Harry, e Gina se surpreendeu ao ver que ele entrou sem nem bater. A primeira coisa que ele notou foi que as flores do dia anterior estavam num vaso, em cima da estante de Gina. Depois ele foi notar que, novamente, parecia um babaca egocêntrico. Será que ele não podia ter batido à porta ou pedido à secretária que o anunciasse? Teve vontade de bater na própria cabeça, mas não o fez.

- O que foi? - Gina perguntou, sem poder esconder o sorriso que tinha no rosto, Harry estava em suas mãos.

- Vim te devolver o casaco. Você o esqueceu ontem, na minha sala.

- Bom ele estar com você. Eu achei que tinha perdido no almoço. Se tivesse ficado no restaurante creio que nunca mais o veria.

- Corria o risco.

-Hermione, como está?

- Está bem - Harry respondeu automaticamente, na verdade não fazia idéia de como ela estava. Os dois só dialogavam, realmente, às quartas, depois do jantar.

- Diz pra ela que eu mandei um abraço, e que se ela precisar eu ajudo, na quarta.

- Não precisa. Quarta passada ela não fez nada por você.

- Quem disse? Se não fosse ela, a gente tinha ficado sem sobremesa, a mousse que eu tinha feito deu errado. Mandei uma coruja desesperada para Hermione, que comprou aquela torta maravilhosa numa padaria trouxa e levou.

- Não sabia.

- A Mione não é muito de se vangloriar pelo bem que faz - Gina disse, sorrindo, e saiu de trás da mesa para sentar-se numa das poltronas que ficavam no canto da sala. - Harry, sente-se. Dá tempo de a gente conversar - Harry obedeceu e se sentou numa poltrona em frente à de Gina.

- A gente almoça junto hoje?

- Podemos. Quer almoçar onde?

- Prefere um restaurante trouxa ou bruxo?

-Não estou vestindo roupas trouxas.

- Ninguém vai notar.

- Então pode ser num restaurante trouxa. Fica perto daqui?

- Dá pra ir a pé, são duas quadras. Acho que você vai gostar. Você prefere ir que horas?

- Daqui a uma meia hora está bom pra mim. Ela disse, enquanto cruzava as pernas.

- O que? Ele não tinha conseguido ouvir. Ela riu baixinho antes de responder.

- Meia hora.

- Ok. Eu volto daqui a pouco.

- Pode ficar aqui. A gente faz junto o que tem pra fazer. Termina mais rápido.

- Só tenho que atualizar aquela lista dos antigos comensais fugidos.

- Adiou isso por quanto tempo?

- Nem sei. A gente realmente não anda tendo muito o que fazer.

- A culpa é sua. Dês de que você derrotou você-sabe-quem, parece que os bruxos das trevas têm medo de fazer alguma coisa. No começo apareciam alguns, mas depois que a ficha caiu a gente anda em paz.

- Tenho medo dessa paz. Acho que ainda não acabou.

- Nunca acaba, mas, por enquanto, há medo.

- Acho que mais em nós do que neles. A gente anda com um pé atrás. E se Voldemort não tiver morrido?

- Morreu, Harry, dessa vez foi pra valer. Se tivesse sobrevivido já o teríamos encontrado.

- Então é nada. Sem grande vilão, sem grandes heróis e sem nada pra fazer no trabalho.

- Lista de antigos comensais.

- Tenho saudade do tempo em que havia batalhas.

- Estamos bem sem guerra - Gina disse, num tom sério. Ficou um silêncio na sala e ambos sentiram-se constrangidos.

Gina, então tentava puxar qualquer assunto. Perguntava sobre o dia anterior e sobre conhecimentos trouxas sobre meteorologia. Harry sabia que aqueles assuntos não tinham a menor importância para nenhum dos dois, mas respondia prontamente. Tagarelava até que o assunto se esgotasse e ficava impressionado com o grau de atenção de Gina, por vezes o assunto murchava, mas ela estava sempre pronta a retomá-lo, perguntava, instigava. Harry não sabia direito o que falava. Só acordou do transe em que se encontrava ao falar com ela quando ela disse que era hora dos dois almoçarem. Foram andando e falando até o restaurante. Seria a primeira vez em que Gina comeria uma lasanha. Ambos riam alto e quando Gina caia em si dizia entre uma e outra garfada:

- Mais baixo, há gente à volta.

Eles não se tocavam enquanto falavam, apenas olhavam um nos olhos do outro. Era impressionante como ela não desviava e piscava pouco, era tão segura, tão feroz, tão doce e tão interessante. A alça esquerda do vestido dela caiu, ele não pode deixar de reparar nos ombros dela, que não enrubesceu ao perceber o olhar. Continuavam conversando sobre todo e qualquer assunto, ele falava e ela comia, era impressionante como ela mastigava de um jeito bonito. Ele tentava disfarçar, mas não despregava os olhos da boca dela. Por um instante o assunto se desfez, como pedra feita de lama seca que vira pó. Nem ele nem ela falavam, ele comia sem olhar o próprio prato. Ela se dividia entre o prato e os olhos de Harry, que estavam desconcertantes. Sentiu as orelhas queimarem. Estava comendo, estava tímida e ele não desviava o olhar. Chegou uma hora em que ela não pode segurar.

- Harry.

- Sim.

- Tá acontecendo alguma coisa?

- Não, eu acho.

- Você comeu pouco.

- É, comi.

- Tem certeza que está tudo bem?

- Tenho sim.

- E por que você não come?

- Desculpe, é que não consigo parar de te olhar.

**N/A:** É, a lambança de shippers começou. A Mione ficou meio apagada nesse capítulo, mas no próximo ela volta à toda.

Vale ressaltar que parte desse capítulo foi inspirada no conto Missa do galo, de Machado de Assis, que eu também indico a quem quiser ler.


	4. Plantão

** b Capítulo 3 /b **

_ i Plantão /i _

_ i Este é o quarto Augusto. Avisou que vinha.  
Lavei os sovacos e os pezinhos. Preparei o chá.  
Caso ele me cheirasse... Ai que enjôo me dá o  
açúcar do desejo._

Nestas circunstâncias o beija-flor vem sempre aos milhares, 

_Ana Cristina César /i _

Gina chegou em casa antes de Draco. Ainda pensava no almoço. Harry tinha dito o que ela queria, mas temia ouvir. A questão dos olhos, o jeito que ele olhava, a conversa mais leve e mais erótica. Ela já tinha se perdido. Reparou, no sofá, que estava enterrada naquilo até a cabeça. Ainda não sabia se era paixão. Mas estava certa de que queria tudo ao mesmo tempo e naquela hora. Com Harry sem deixar Draco, com Draco sem deixar Harry. Queria os dois. Queria que nenhum soubesse. Pensava vagamente em Hermione. Talvez, com tudo, perdesse uma amiga. Percebeu que não se importava e sentiu culpa ao ver Draco entrando em casa com uma caixa de bombons. Gina tinha se esquecido, provavelmente, de alguma data comemorativa.

Jantaram e a culpa se esvaiu quando ele contou que os bombons eram para a mãe, que faria aniversário em dez dias. Draco tinha lembrado, mas tinha certeza que ele e Gina esqueceriam ao longo da semana. Tomaram vinho tinto e deitaram-se sem carícias, no dia seguinte ela teria que acordar cedo para ir à ordem da fênix. O plantão já começava às oito da manhã. Ele teria que acordar cedo para acordá-la e andar sem rumo ao longo do dia.

Gina pegou a mala, colocou perfume, desodorante, calcinhas, vestidos, baby doll de seda, camisola de malha gigante para-inglês-ver, casacos e livros de auto-ajuda. Draco acordou e mala da esposa já estava fechada. Ela saia do banho parecendo ter sido lavada com perfume. Ela pôs um vestido preto sério, beijou Draco, e saiu sem café para o trabalho.

Harry ainda não tinha chegado à sede da ordem da fênix. Gina ordenou aos elfos que limpassem tudo, e foi à sala de arquivos. Teve vontade de chorar. Estava tudo uma bagunça e seria ela quem teria que arrumar. Lá havia pistas antigas sobre o paradeiro de antigos comensais. Já estava quase acabando de arrumar tudo quando Harry chegou. O perfume dela tinha ido junto com o pó dos arquivos, o dele enchia o ambiente. Uma coisa cítrica que dava fome a ela. Gina encheu os pulmões daquele cheiro e segurou o ar. Não olhou para trás, mas sabia que ele estava ali.

Ela estava sentada no chão e ele olhava para as costas dela, cobertas, e para a nuca nua, os cabelos estavam presos num nó suado. Ele teve vontade de se aproximar e o fez. Mexeu em alguns arquivos, não falou bom dia, esbarrava nela de propósito, como criança, e olhava de esgueira para os ombros escondidos nas mangas do vestido que ele queria arrancar. Acabaram o serviço ao mesmo tempo. Desceram e foram almoçar, ainda mudos. Ele olhava para ela e abaixava a cabeça, ela olhava para ele de cabeça baixa.

Talvez ele a quisesse mais do que sabia. Ela naquele dia não queria provocar. A situação já dava conta. Ambos sozinhos por dois dias numa casa em que só eles podiam entrar. O segredo estava com Harry dês de a morte de Dumbledore. Fuçaram todos os arquivos e todos os cantos da casa. Novamente aquela sensação incomodante de não se ter o que fazer. Sentaram-se no sofá da sala da mansão Black e continuaram mudos.

Hermione acordou quando Harry já tinha ido trabalhar. Ela, no entanto, estava de folga. Resolveu não visitar parente algum. Iria a um pub trouxa. Alisou os cabelos, coloriu-os de vermelho e alongou-os. Fez um feitiço para clarear a pele e pôs lentes pretas de contato. Ela ainda achava que ficava melhor disfarçada de Diana Carter, mas daquele jeito também não estava mal. Pôs um vestido verde tomara-que-caia que ia até os joelhos dela e um par de sapatos cor de palha. Estava bonita e discreta. Deixou a face sem nenhuma maquiagem, estava irreconhecível.

Chegou ao pub por volta das três da tarde e, por alguma coincidência inexplicável, deu de cara com Draco Malfoy. Seu primeiro impulso foi ir ao banheiro e mudar a voz. Depois voltou ao bar e viu que Draco olhava para ela. Sentou-se sem pedir na mesa dele. ­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

- Boa tarde.- Ela disse.

- Boa tarde.- Ele respondeu.- A senhora sentou-se aqui com permissão de quem?

- Do jeito que olhava para mim achei que não precisava de permissão.

- É sempre bom pedir licença.

- É sempre bom ter um mínimo de educação. Vou indo, já que não quer minha companhia.

- Me desculpe. Tome um drink e conversamos, é por minha conta.

- Ninguém paga nada para mim.

- Orgulhosa por que?

- Os caras acham que vão me levar pra cama se me pagarem um drink. Não gosto disso.

- Te ofereci o drink para ser agradável.

- Então a gente não vai pra cama?

- Me desculpe, sou casado. Vai beber o que?

- Por que está sozinho aqui?

- Minha esposa está dando plantão.

- Ela trabalha com o que?

- Quer vinho?

- Não vou beber.

- Detetive.

- Interessante. Poucas as mulheres nesse universo.

- Não sei, Gina não me conta.

- Gina é o nome dela?

- É Guinevere. Gina é apelido.

- Logo supus.

- Vai parecer ridículo, mas eu acho que te conheço de algum lugar.-Draco disse olhando para a face de Hermione.

- Não sei.- Ela tentava disfarçar que estava preocupada.- Qual o teu nome?

- Draco Malfoy.

- Malfoy é um sobrenome inglês? Não é muito comum. Confesso que nunca conheci um Malfoy antes.

- É inglês sim. Uma família até bem tradicional. - O sangue subia à cabeça de Draco, como alguém podia não saber que os Malfoy existiam? - E o teu nome, qual é?

- Samantha Danes.

- Danes é americano?

- Não sei. Nunca procurei saber. Não ligo nem nunca liguei pra nomes. Quem disse que esse é meu nome de verdade?

- Às cegas... - ele murmurou.

- O que?

- Estou às cegas. Nunca te vi, pareço te conhecer. Você se senta aqui e eu tenho que te engolir sem nem saber quem você é.

- Você sabe quem alguém é?

- Talvez eu não saiba nem quem eu sou.

- Então não faz assim tanta diferença.

- É, não faz.- Ele disse pouco antes de o silêncio se estabelecer como predominante naquela conversa. Virou então um diálogo visual. Apenas se olhavam cúmplices. Ela sabendo dele. Ele querendo saber dela. Era certo que alguma coisa ela escondia. Aqueles olhos não pareciam verdadeiros. Quando caiu em si viu que ela o estava seduzindo. Quando caiu em si viu que, pela primeira vez dês de o casamento, realmente queria concretizar tudo.

Não o faria, não podia, não a conhecia. Um milhão de coisas passando pela cabeça. Gina estava no trabalho e quem era ele para traí-la? Ele não podia. Ele não... não nada. Pediu uma garrafa de champanhe que dividiu com a moça muda à sua frente. Ela se mantinha estática e com um olhar fixo que incomodava mais do que se ela o estivesse tocando. Sentia-se descoberto, frágil, vulnerável e nu. Sentia-se culpado por querer sem poder. Hermione sentiu o conflito na testa franzida dele.

- Sua mulher, como está?

- Irregular.

- De mulher não se pode esperar outra coisa.

- Minha mulher costumava ser regular. Esfriou. Às vezes esquenta. Geralmente na mesma época do mês. Briga comigo pelos mesmos motivos e sempre, sempre, sempre tem razão.

- Como?

- Ela tem razão.

- Ainda não faz sentido.

- Não precisa. Ninguém a convence do contrário.

- Cabeça dura, então?

De novo o silêncio veio à tona. Draco não sabia se Gina era ou não cabeça dura. Ela só tinha razão ao dizer pra ele não beber. E dizer que ele chegava tarde. Que ele devia dar atenção. Ao não dar atenção. Ao não fazer o jantar. Ao trabalhar por vezes de menos, por vezes demais. Quem estava certa, se não ela?

- Não. - Ele respondeu. - Ela só tem as certezas que eu não tenho. Acho que foi por isso que eu me apaixonei. - Draco pensava alto na frente de uma estranha.

Hermione sentiu uma pontada ao ouvi-lo falar. Refluxos. Falta de ar e uma compulsiva vontade de beber do líquido que ela tinha recusado há minutos atrás. Bebeu. Olhava para ele despindo-o. Ela não sabia quando Draco Malfoy tinha se tornado uma vítima em potencial. Mas ele o era, então.

Ele aproveitava os segundos em que ela parecia estar distraída para avaliar o formato singelo de seus seios. Tão diferentes dos da esposa, mas não menos provocantes. Sentiu uma pontada colegial e o silêncio voltou a dominar aquela mesa do Pub.

Ela saiu antes que a garrafa de champanhe fosse liquidada e deixou na mesa a quantia, em libras, referente à metade da garrafa. Ela saiu sem falar e ele ficou sem entender. Era tudo tão rápido e tão intenso que ele queria. Queria mais que todas as outras que já tinha visto desde o casamento. Só tinha que descobrir de onde ele a conhecia.

Hermione saiu do pub sem perder a pose e na primeira esquina arrancou os sapatos. Encontrou-se com um amigo de infância que não a reconheceu. Olhou-o de cima à baixo. Ele fez o mesmo com ela. Ela tomou uma dose de whiski às custas dele e atendeu um telefonema fajuto. Chamavam-na no hospital.

Nessa noite ela não tinha feito nada. Seria uma pontada de fidelidade? Seria o vínculo? Seria culpa?

Era falta de tesão. i _Às vezes enjoava o açúcar do desejo. Ela não entendia por que se tinha dado o trabalho de lavar os sovacos e os pezinhos pra mais um Augusto que ela nem queria._ /i Talvez só houvesse Hermione. Augustos, Pauls e Harrys eram mera diversão.

Não era pra ser assim?

Não era assim mais.

- Não pode ser culpa.- Ela disse, enquanto voltava os cabelos ao original com um feitiço e tirava as lentes de contato. No espelho a imagem de uma Hermione suja. A Samantha não tinha conseguido sobrepô-la desta vez. - Talvez hoje fosse dia para Diana. Talvez devesse ter escolhido a Julia. Sou eu que não dou conta de mim. -Uma lágrima de raiva saiu dos olhos ao seio e ao dedo e ao ralo do Box. Era hora de um banho purificante, afinal.

Gina lia um livro daqueles que tinha trazido à ordem. Harry apenas observava. Ele tinha achado que iam ter alguma coisa. Não iam? Ela lia e ele via e queria e sabia que não podia se aproximar. O amigo e a mulher na cabeça. O amigo não era amigo e a mulher nem carinhosa era. Sumiram os dois e ficou o decote e o casaco do outro dia na cabeça. Rodavam ambos com o vermelho do batom de muito tempo atrás e a boca entreaberta de quem está distraída. Parecia pedir um beijo. Veio à cabeça o suor. Veio uma serenata, uma risada, a escola e de novo o vermelho dos cabelos. Mais vermelho de um vestido que ela usou no natal. Vermelho da torta que ela tinha feito há meses. Vermelho. Vermelho. Vermelho. Paixão. Fúria. Sentimentos confusos na cabeça. Calafrios. As mãos de Harry puxando os próprios cabelos. Ela virava uma e outra página, e lia, e bocejava e nada. Lembrou-se dela chorando em seus ombros há tempos atrás. Lembrou-se das flores amarelas. Olhou pro rosto dela, mais vermelho. Olhou as coxas que, pela compenetração da leitora fútil que era Gina, estavam descobertas. Teve fome. Olhava para baixo e para ela repetidamente. Ela. Não havia mais ninguém ali. Só ela. Ele e ela. A boca continuava solta. Ela agora parecia sussurrar o texto do livro. O tempo passava. Ela não se cansava? Ela mudou a posição das pernas para outra, ainda mais provocante. Os lábios tão bonitos. Os olhos tão distantes. O vestido vermelho do natal. Um sorvete de morango em tempos da escola. Vermelho voltando e a fúria não se pode conter. Num impulso aproximou-se e arrancou o livro das mãos dela. Ela riu, surpresa. Não perguntou nada. Ninguém falou nada. Ele pegou no braço dela e foram à sala de arquivos, novamente. Ela consentidamente arrastada e ele pensando na sua própria loucura.

Isolou os braços dela na porta trancada e a beijou. Já não podia mais segurar-se. Ninguém saberia e a língua dela acompanhava bem o ritmo da sua. As mãos dela desprenderam-se e ela se pendurou no pescoço dele, que lhe puxava os cabelos enquanto mordia o queixo.

As línguas, num ritmo lento se perseguiam e roçavam. As línguas cansavam e os lábios se roçavam e se beijavam de leve. Ela abaixou a cabeça e puxou-o pelo braço até o quarto que naquela noite seria dela. Trancaram a porta com dois feitiços distintos. Nem elfo ali poderia entrar. Ele abraçou-a por trás e por trás continuaram nos beijos que iam da boca ao pescoço e às orelhas. Tinham um misto de fome e classe. Ela tirava a blusa dele devagar, sem atropelar nada. Ele procurava o zíper nas costas dela, um pouco sem sucesso.

Caíram na cama pequena que lembrava adolescência vulcânica. Ela arrancou os sapatos com os próprios pés e ele nem lembrava que estava calçado. Ela o beijava rindo enquanto desabotoava o cinto e abria o zíper da calça dele. Deixou-o em pêlos, meias e cueca antes que ele pudesse achar seu zíper. Ainda ria entre um e outro beijo. Aquilo tudo parecia tão maluco, tão certo e tão Hogwarts que ela não podia conter o sorriso. Estava trocando carícias com o amor de sua infância e ele cheirava melhor que qualquer outro. A boca dela estava no ombro esquerdo dele, que ela beijava de leve. A boca dele estava na orelha dela, que ele mordiscava e lambia de leve.

As mãos dele por fim encontraram e abriram o zíper do vestido dela. Ela se ajoelhou na cama estreita. Ele se ajoelhou de frente para ela e foi com a mão em uma das grossas alças do vestido. Empurrou-a, descobrindo um ombro da moça, que beijou-lhe a mão. Empurrou a outra alça e despiu-a. Viam se então apenas com as roupas de baixo.

Ele e ela sorriam um para o outro. Ele pôs seus dedos na bochecha dela e desceu roçando-os em seu queixo, pescoço, colo, seio e barriga. Ela se sentiu arrepiar com o toque leve dele e retribuiu, acariciando-lhe a boca com o polegar e puxando as suas mãos para tatear-lhe as faces e receber beijos sinceros e castos.

Sentia-se uma virgem novamente. Sentia ter doze anos a menos e sentia-se segura. Ele a fazia tão pura e tão criança que ela desejava deitar-se entre os braços dele e ficar ali para sempre. Deitou-se e pôs a cabeça dele em seus peitos.

Ele brincava de fazer círculos na barriga dela com o dedo e ela brincava de cachear os cabelos dele. Aquilo, pra ela, bastava. Pra ele talvez não. Mas ele roçava o dedo indicador de leve de cima à baixo, fazia mil desenhos de cobras, leões, lagartos e nomes. Ela se arrepiava. Um gesto tão puro e simples era tão lascivo que pra ela passou a não bastar. Se arrastou até a boca dele e o beijou como quem morre de fome. Ele devolveu à altura. Ele sentia como se a boca dela derretesse com a dele.

A mão dela então deslizou pelo peito dele e as pontas dos dedos dela contra a pele dele. Os pêlos insistiam em ficar de pé. Não se podiam conter. Ele arrepiava-se quase que loucamente. Os corpos, de tão unidos, esquentavam juntos. Os dois queimavam lascivamente. As mãos e a língua dele a percorriam sem mapa. As mãos dela por hora não sabiam o que fazer. Os pêlos dela se arrepiaram, os seios enrijeceram.

Ela o puxou pela nuca para mais um beijo. Ambos ardiam em libido. Harry deslizou a boca pelo pescoço dela, lambeu e beijou pescoço nuca e ombros. Depois roçava a boca dele no ombro dela. Subiu, mordendo de leve a orelha dela. Ela gemeu baixinho. Ele foi com as mãos às nádegas dela. Os corpos eram quase um só.

Ele tentava se conter pra não fazer o que queria. Mas ela o enlouquecia com o toque quase casto, mas extremamente excitante. Desabotoou-lhe o sutiã e beijou-lhe o seio. Ela respirava alto e gemia baixo. Ele disse baixinho ao pé do ouvido dela:

- Você é a mulher mais bonita com quem eu já estive.

Gina não pode deixar de sorrir um riso irônico. Estava ganhando, pelo menos nesse quesito, de Hermione Granger. Tinha que retribuir aquilo de alguma maneira. Beijou-lhe os peitos, a barriga, descia devagar até o ventre. Arrancou-lhe a cueca, segurou o membro, já duro, dele e colocou em sua boca. Chupava com gosto. Ele tombou a cabeça para traz. Ela sentia prazer em ver a cara dele e sentir seu gozo lhe invadindo a boca.

Dormiram nus e abraçados naquela cama pequena. Eram como dois adolescentes. Acordaram sem lembrar que não poderiam ter dormido. Por sorte o mundo mágico estava em ordem. O mesmo não se pode dizer daquelas duas cabeças.

**N/A: **Bom, eu devo créditos nesse capítulo. Nc não é muito meu forte... Uma vez um amigo me mostrou um poema que acabou me inspirando. Certamente que o poema é muito mais foda do que eu consegui colocar na nc, mas fiz o que eu podia. Mais que isso não dá, né?

Foi o capítulo mais difícil de escrever até agora e também o mais longo, espero, sinceramente, que vocês tenham gostado.

Um grande beijo,

Anne


	5. Flashback

**Capítulo 4**

_ i Flashback /i _

_ i Aorta pulsando sangue e paixão_

_Pele se segura pra não tremer_

_Pêlos eriçados, desejo._

_Respira fundo, ar circula_

_Tenta se acalmar_

_Quer voltar ao normal; não pode_

_Quer ganhar a guerra; quer paz!_

_Imagem gruda, não sai da cabeça_

_Não há reação lógica_

_É desespero, curiosidade, vontade, medo_

_Aorta pulsa._

_À flor da pele,_

_Aline Dias /i _

Hermione acordou sozinha. Tomou um banho, vestiu-se com uma blusa grande, prendeu os cabelos num rabo de cavalo mal feito, e fez café. Tomava-o sentada na varanda. Tinha tido um sonho estranho à noite. Coisas de Hogwarts.

Não devia ter saído no dia anterior. Encontrar com Malfoy sozinha ainda doía. Ainda mais quando ela não era ela, e se sentia decadente por fazer o que fazia. Pela primeira vez não se sentiu livre. Talvez ainda fosse fiel a Draco. A imagem dele com Gina ainda martelava na cabeça. Deles se agarrando atrás duma pilastra. Dela que não queria acreditar no que via. Hermione se lembrava até de como respirava no dia. Ela quis chorar, mas não podia dar a entender que estava chorando. Ninguém podia ver. Respirou fundo e seguiu para a aula de transfiguração. Lembrava que tremia. Lembrava de tanta coisa... futucou algumas caixas que estavam no armário. Numa delas achou seu antigo diário empoeirado. Não pode deixar de sorrir. Começou a ler:

_ i Eu choro por que sou escancaradamente romântica. Peco por idealizar a todos que conheço. Peco sem acreditar que exista o pecado. Eu acreditava nele quando não conhecia a magia. Mamãe me ensinou a acreditar num Deus, a seguir seitas que me pareciam vazias... Hoje já não faz lógica. Sou uma bruxa. _

_Não existe o pecado. Talvez nem o erro exista. O erro não existe sem o acerto. Se o acerto não existe como posso saber onde está o erro? É tudo tão confuso e tudo passa tão ao mesmo tempo na cabeça que eu não sei de nada._

_Tenho vontade de chorar. Entupo-me de brigadeiro. Como compulsivamente. Elogiaram o tamanho da minha barriga ainda esse fim de semana. Por que então eu insisto em aumentá-lo? Eu estou confusa, caramba!_

_Tá. Eu tenho que enumerar as coisas. Tenho que contar o que aconteceu, o que acontece... Porque eu estou assim agora. A culpa é de um bruxo! Tinha que ser de um bruxo! Bruxas não ficam assim do jeito que eu estou por culpa só da tpm. Aliás, temos uma boa cura para isso. Uma poção, simples e rápida, que te deixa mais calma, mais relaxada... Dizem que vicia, se tomada em grandes quantidades, mas eu não me arrisco, tomo as duas xícaras necessárias e paro. Mesmo que a poção tenha um gosto maravilhoso... Mesmo que ela relaxe... Aaaaaaaaaah! Eu quero daquela poção! Que dia é hoje? _

_Putz, falta tempo ainda para a tpm. _

_Saco. _

_Sobre meu choro, o brigadeiro, o bruxo: Tudo começou com ódio. Um ódio recíproco. Parecia estar escrito nas estrelas que Hermione Granger e Draco Malfoy se odiariam. Ele era um nojento irritante que me humilhava por eu ter sangue trouxa. Eu era uma menina chata que irritava por saber demais. Não há o que irrite com tal eficácia um garoto arrogante, como saber que existe alguém melhor que ele. Sou melhor sim. Sempre fui. Sei que sou, mas não falo pra ninguém. Eu me esforço pra saber de tudo. Quase morro de cansaço, me esgoto, esqueço por vezes da minha casca, logo da casca que é o que mais gosto em mim. _

_Sim. Sou fútil. Gosto de ver a pele lisa e o cabelo com forma definida. Gosto de ver que tenho curvas. Não sou uma hipócrita que acha que pra ser inteligente existe a obrigação de ser feia, ou então de ser um ser assexuado. Nunca fui um ser assexuado. Sou discreta. Mas sei seduzir como qualquer mulher que se preze. Se eu tenho peitos e não estou amamentando, creio que a função deles é seduzir. Uso-os para conseguir o que quero. Uso sem que ninguém perceba. É o mais gostoso. Uso-os desde que percebi que eles existiam e tinham um belo formato arredondado. Amo meus seios. Amo minha boca. Amo meu corpo. _

_Mas o corpo eu não consigo usar pra irritar. O corpo fica meio esquecido. Por ser trouxa eu tinha que provar que era bruxa. Tinha que dar tudo da minha mente. Tudo. Tudo. Tudo. E saber demais irritava, como irrita. _

_Draco se sentia acuado por uma mulher mais inteligente que ele. Usava de golpe baixos para me machucar. Chamava de sangue ruim, implicava com meus dentes... Aumentou meus dentes sem imaginar que, depois, eles ficariam mais bonitos do que os deles jamais seriam. Mais inteligente e com um sorriso melhor. Mas, ainda sim, eu queria matá-lo. Sempre quis. Como quero agora. _

_Nunca mantive um diálogo com ele. Nunca nada. Acho que ele não sabe falar. Ou talvez não precise falar. Talvez pra Draco Malfoy as palavras não sejam mais que pó. Talvez os olhos dele dêem conta. Não sei. Não sei o que há naquela cabeça infeliz._

_Sei que no sétimo ano ele estava diferente. Eu e ele. Sei que ele foi a primeira pessoa que eu vi na plataforma 9 e ½. Ele estava rindo com aqueles dois trogloditas amigos dele. Estavam falando sobre sei lá o que. E ele ficou olhando pra mim. Eu achei engraçado, olhei de volta e subi no trem, procurei uma cabine vazia. Ele nunca tinha estado tão bonito na vida. Mesmo fazendo esquisitices com os dois retardados. Ele tinha ficado sexy duma hora pra outra. Esqueci-me do ódio por instantes. _

_Parecia então que o Malfoy já não era o Malfoy. Era um cara que eu não conhecia e que me atraia pelos olhos azuis infantis. Ele me consumia por dentro. Ele nem implicava comigo mais. Não sei. Volta e meia eu me pegava olhando pra ele. E volta e meia eu via que ele estava olhando para mim. _

_Eu queria saber mais sobre ele. Eu queria saber quem era aquele cara que tinha tomado o corpo do meu inimigo. Harry e Rony me acharam. A gente conversou a ida para Hogwarts inteira. O trio continuava unido. _

_Eu acho que era tesão. Eu acho que eu tinha sentido tesão de verdade pela primeira vez aquele dia na plataforma. Agora não sei falar direito. Já faz tempo. Quase um ano... Ele estava bonito. Ele tinha ficado bonito dum ano pro outro. _

_Eu continuava achando ele um babaca. Ele era o Malfoy! Era, então, um babaca bonitinho. _

_Eu sei é que o tempo passou e hoje eu estou chorando por causa dele. Não. Eu não devia chorar. Ele está com a Gina agora. Eles estão felizes. Eu não fui mais que um flerte ao acaso pra ele. Ele não devia ter feito o que fez._

_Sei que ele me confundiu a cabeça inteira. Me fez de gato e sapato sem ao menos me beijar. /i _

Hermione lembrava que pretendia publicar o que estava no diário como um romance. Talvez mudasse os nomes das personagens, mas achava que a história merecia o status de livro. Ela tinha escrito tudo junto, sem datas. Sabia que tinha mudado o dia por nunca escrever em dias seguidos com a mesma caneta. Era um velho tique que perdurava.

_ i Eu queria conhecê-lo. Sete anos vendo-o sempre sem saber quem ele era. Vinha-me uma curiosidade louca à cabeça! Ele era mau, não era? Ele era filho de comensal. Ele tinha uma bunda maravilhosa. Ele tinha uma nuca quase perfeita. Se o cabelo terminasse reto seria perfeita. Mas a nuca, com uma pontinha de cabelo ao centro, também tinha seu charme. Não; a nuca não era tão bonita assim... Algum defeito o filho da mãe tinha que ter. Se bem que... Ah! Fisicamente ele parecia ser perfeito. Eu queria descobrir-lhe a barriga. Queria saber se tinha pêlos, se era definida ou não. Eu queria virá-lo do avesso. _

_Pareceu-me, então, que o meu desejo era o mesmo que o dele. Os olhos por vezes se encontravam. Hoje é tudo muito abstrato, não conseguirei descrever com detalhes todas as situações em que isso aconteceu. Foram inúmeras. Lembro-me especificamente de uma:_

_Estávamos ambos numa reunião com todos os monitores e veio a hora do intervalo. Nessas horas todos se dispersam. Vai cada um para o seu canto. Eu fiquei na sala discutindo algo com um garoto lufo. De novo não me lembro o que. Não importa. Tive sede. Já não agüentava mais ouvir o lufo falar. Dei uma desculpa e fui saindo apressada da sala. Girei a maçaneta, e como eu estava olhando para o chão topei com a pessoa do outro lado da porta, que estava querendo entrar. Levantei a cabeça, brava. E vi que aquele era o Malfoy. Nenhum dos dois se mexeu. Ficamos uns cinco segundos olhando um para a cara do outro, dum jeito assim, desconcertante. Abaixei a cabeça e prossegui. Ele devia me achar uma retardada. _

_Percebi que ele entrou e pude então soltar todo ar que estava preso em meus pulmões. A reunião prosseguiu maçante. Em duas semanas de aula já tínhamos montes e montes de problemas. Eu estava exausta. Nem esperei Rony para ir dormir. Ele ficou lá, com o Creevey, eu começava a desconfiar que os dois tinham um caso. A idéia era engraçada. A imagem dos olhos do Malfoy ficou na cabeça feito tatuagem. Minha maldita timidez não me tinha deixado sorrir. _

_Sorrir por que?_

_Eu tinha me esquecido que se tratava de Draco Malfoy e que flertar com ele não era como flertar com qualquer outra pessoa. Não era simplesmente jogar charme. Era um cara indecifrável. Isso me instigava. Isso começava a me fazer mal. Esse cara vinha me consumindo com aqueles olhinhos infantis. Eu me sentia um cachorro, vivia de abanar o rabo pra quem por hora era meu dono. Não era paixão. Não era amor. Era só um menino que me ocupava a cabeça. Só isso. _

_Mais flerte. Mais trocas de olhares. Nenhum diálogo. Mais toques de joelhos. Mais timidez retardada. Mais ignorância. Não saber nada é o tipo de coisa que faz agonizar. Quem era ele? O que ele pensava do mundo? Que tipo de música ouvia? _

_Aquele mistério todo me invadia e me fez não poder tirar a cabeça de Draco. Era ele e ele e ele, feito tatuagem. /i _

Hermione ria. Tatuagem... Ele parecia era porre de LSD daqueles que volta e meia voltam. Ela lia aquilo e parecia sentir tudo de novo. Sentia reascender a paixão que sabia ser impossível, e sentia a dor da rejeição. Lembrava da cara dele no pub. Lembrava que ainda o queria, mas não podia. Logo logo, tudo voltaria ao normal. Continuou a ler.

_ i Aconteceu dele voltar a me irritar. Ele era tão babaca. Ele bebia mais cerveja amanteigada que qualquer um nas festas e já chegava nelas bêbado. Ele não tinha classe alguma. Ele acertava as perguntas na sala de aula. Ele ficava cada vez mais bonito. _

_Eu ficava cada vez mais perdida. Não era certo gostar do jeito que eu gostava de Draco Malfoy. Consegui por fim me concentrar no NIEMS. Ele sumiu da minha cabeça, até me interessei por outro cara. Tudo corria extremamente bem até o Hallowen._

_Fui com cabelo alisado e um vestido vermelho-sangue. Estava extremamente recatada, mas estava linda, posso jurar. Pela primeira vez, desde que eu entrei em Hogwarts, todos foram à caráter na festa de Hallowen. _

_Entrei no salão ao lado de Lilá e Parvati. Parvati usava calças. Lilá brincava dizendo ser minha filha. Passamos o começo da festa buscando um "marido" para Lilá, mas tinha que ser auror. Quase a casamos com o Hagrid. Ela não quis; tinha que ser auror, não é? _

_Deu-se que o tempo passava e Draco Malfoy não dava as caras. Quando ele chegou só pude notar uma coisa: ele estava mais lindo do que eu jamais tinha visto antes. Ele não me cumprimentou. Está certo que ele não era meu amigo, mas a gente, ultimamente já trocava "ois" e "tchaus". Ele foi falar com todas as garotas. Todas pulavam em cima dele. Senti uma ponta dum ciúme que já não me percorria há tempos. Então, surgida nem sei de onde, Pansy veio falar comigo. A gente estava conversando desde o começo do ano. Éramos monitoras-chefes. Pansy parecia ter caído num barril de whiski de fogo. _

_-Hermione, você viu o Draco?_

_-Vi sim._

_-Ele está muito bonito. Você tem que ficar com ele. Tem que pedir pra ficar com ele. Se você não falar com ele eu falo. Mas falo pra ele ficar comigo._

_-O que?_

_-Ele disse que se você chegar nele ele te beija._

_-Ele disse?_

_-Se você não for eu vou. _

_Eu não podia negar: Pansy era uma mulher muito bonita. Ela era minha amiga nem sei desde quando e ela era amiga de Draco desde sempre. Tive ciúme. Se ela pedisse, ele ficava era com ela. Eu tinha que tomar uma medida. Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Eu tinha que beijar Draco Malfoy de qualquer jeito. E tinha que ser naquela noite. Mil coisas passaram pela minha cabeça e eu me aproximei de onde Draco estava dançando com uma garota da lufa-lufa. Ele parou de dançar com ela e dançou com mais duas e eu continuei parada esperando eu ainda não sabia o que. /i _

Hermione se lembrava nitidamente daquela cena. O coração batia forte. Tentou se distrair. Lembrar daquilo ainda trazia muita coisa à tona. Mas tinha que ler tudo que estava escrito naquele diário. Aquilo era Hermione Granger da forma mais crua.

_ i Ele tinha parado de dançar com Lilá quando eu coloquei a mão no ombro dele e disse num surto de coragem:_

_-Você vai dançar comigo .- Respirei fundo - Você vai dançar comigo e vai me beijar._

_-Granger, você é da Grifinória. - Eu quis bater na minha própria cabeça quando ele disse isso ao pé do meu ouvido na hora que a gente já tinha se abraçado pra dançar a música que estava tocando._

_-O chapéu queria me colocar na Corvinal. - Eu disse em tom de brincadeira tentando salvar nem sei o que._

_-Não dá, Granger. Mas eu posso dançar com você, se você ainda quiser._

_Eu levei um fora. Se eu já não soubesse o que foi depois eu diria que foi o maior fora da minha vida. Mas eu não podia descer do salto. Dancei com ele. Dancei até poder dar uma desculpa pra sair desnorteada pelo salão principal. Bebi umas duas cervejas amanteigadas. Encontrei-me com Pansy novamente. _

_-Você falou com o Draco?_

_-Falei Pansy._

_-E ele?_

_-Ele me deu um toco._

_-Como assim? Procura ele, fala com ele._

_-Não vou procurá-lo. Não vou nada. Quer uma cerveja amanteigada?_

_Eu não sei onde eu estava com a cabeça. Pansy bebeu uma cerveja amanteigada e pouco depois estava no banheiro feminino vomitando. Voltei pra perto de Lilá e Parvati e contei a Lilá o que tinha acontecido. Ela disse que se eu tivesse pedido ela falava com Draco, que eu era cabeça-dura, e mais um monte de coisas que na hora eu não ouvi. Eu ainda estava triste. Ainda estava abalada. Mas eu tinha que melhorar. Eu tinha que aproveitar a festa a qualquer custo. Rony tinha sumido com Luna em algum canto. Fiquei conversando com Lilá, Parvarti e Simas, que insistia em puxar assunto com Parvati o tempo todo, ela fazia cara de que não agüentava. Foi quando eu topei com Harry e a gente conversou sobre algum assunto trivial. Voltei pra perto das meninas, achei um marido pra Lilá e voltei a dançar. Harry chegou por trás de mim, a gente começou a conversar de novo. Ele me perguntou alguma coisa que eu não entendi direito o que era. Me aproximei. Ele repetiu e eu continuei sem entender nada. A gente gritava por causa da música. Eu comecei a lembrar que a gente não andava mais tão juntos desde que eu virei monitora chefe. Eu olhava nos olhos dele, que eram muito verdes, mais do que eu podia me lembrar. E os olhos verdes dele se aproximavam dos meus. A gente se beijou no meio da pista de dança. Ele era pra ser meu amigo, não era?_

_Ele foi embora da festa antes de mim. Eu fiquei lá sozinha enquanto ele provavelmente já dormia. Eu gostei muito do beijo dele. A Lilá me deu os parabéns por ter ficado com o menino que sobreviveu. Quando eu vi, o Draco estava falando com o professor de defesa contra as artes das trevas. Fui pra perto deles e disse num impulso._

_-É mentira._

_-O que?- o professor falou._

_-Isso aí que o Malfoy ta falando é mentira._

_-Não, não é não._

_-Estou falando de uma garota da Drumonstrang, ele dava aula lá. Foi por causa dela que eu não fiquei com você. Eu não ia ser cachorro de ficar com você pensando em outra garota._

_-Não tem problema mais. Não sei se você viu, mas eu acabei ficando com o Harry. Eu nem tô pensando nisso mais. - Na hora eu realmente não estava._

_-Vi sim. Olha, isso vai parecer estranho, mas a gente pode ser amigo. - me pareceu realmente estranho, era com o Malfoy que eu estava falando. Ele era arrogante e não gostava de mim e eu era louca de ter avançado em cima dele._

_-Por mim tudo bem. Só amigo?_

_-Só amigo._

_-Então só amigo. - apertamos as mãos e eu saí sem rumo pelo salão estranhando tudo aquilo, mas extremamente feliz. Eu gostei de beijar Harry e estava satisfeita. Dancei mais, acudi a Parvati que estava brava com o Simas. Vi o Rony se agarrando com a Luna num canto e reparei que ela tinha os olhos abertos. Por sorte ela não me viu, mas eu achei aquilo estranho. /i _

Hermione riu lendo isso, um ano depois daquela festa ela teria notícias de que Luna tinha saído de casa pra morar com Cho. É claro que Luna tinha os olhos abertos, é claro que ela não queria nada com Rony.

_ i Eu ainda andava sem rumo pelo salão quando Neville e Ana Abbot apareceram perto de mim. Quando eu vi, eu tinha cruzado com Draco novamente. Então estávamos os quatro, eu Ana, Neville e Draco. A Ana começou a olhar para a minha cara dum jeito esquisito e olhava para Neville em seguida. Comecei a ficar receosa, quando ela começou a falar:_

_-Por que você dois não ficam? - Ana olhava para mim e para Draco. Eu pensei em responder alguma coisa, mas me mantive muda._

_-Dá um beijo nela Draco. - Neville dizia e eu juro que o odiava naquele instante. Eu queria fugir dali. Naquela hora não era o Draco que eu queria. E, quando eu vi, ele estava com a boca perto da minha. Ele me beijou e eu não pude mexer sequer os lábios. Fiquei como uma estátua de gelo._

_Eu não podia ser dele naquele instante, e naquele instante meu mundo caiu. Ele reparou que eu não queria e me soltou. Eu pensei que podia me arrepender. Mas estava fora do meu alcance. Eu simplesmente não podia beijá-lo. Aquela noite foi das mais contraditórias da minha vida. Lembro que, depois, ainda fiz Draco dançar comigo. Ainda ouço a voz de Lilá falando:_

_-Não fica com ele!_

_E lembro, como se fosse hoje, quase seis meses depois do acontecido, da minha cara diante do espelho quando eu cheguei ao dormitório. Eu não sabia se tinha feito certo. Mas eu não podia ter feito nada. Embora, naquela hora, como hoje, quisesse aquilo mais que tudo. /i _

Hermione fechou o Diário antigo. Apertava as mãos e batia os pés. Aquilo tudo estava adormecido, mas nunca tinha sido resolvido. Ela não sabia se queria ou não resolver, mas tinha a impressão de que precisava. Respirou fundo e foi guardar o diário dentro da caixa no fundo do armário.

**N/A:  
-** Embora o Harry e a Gina tenham pouco destaque neste capítulo, ele é extremamente importante para o andamento da fic. As coisas estão começando a se encaixar.

- Espero que agora alguma coisa tenha passado a fazer sentido, **Anna fletcher**.

- Laurinha Malfoy. Esse foi o mais rápido que eu consegui postar!

- Anna Karla, vê se não se vicia em ficar aí em Cuiabá e volta pra aula, ta?

- Debi, eu gosto muito de Realismo sim. Ainda viro um Machado de Assis, ou Nelson Rodrigues, ou Clarisse.

Pessoas todas, valeu o apoio, ta? Eu tenho trabalhado bastante, o capítulo 5 já está escrito, mas eu não sei quando vou ter tempo de sentar e revisar. Desculpas mil pelas demoras bizarras.

Aproveitando, então o espaço: Leiam Overdose na Floreios e Borrões; Campo de Força e Veneza no 3v.

Em breve, também: Depois do Bar, uma short que a Marcelle Blackstar betou. Na Floreios e no 3v!


	6. Coadjuvantes da guerra

Gina lavou mais uma vez o rosto. Estava com medo da coruja que tinha recebido pela manhã. O que, diabos, Hermione queria? Tinha medo que ela tivesse descoberto tudo sobre a noite que passou com Harry: o plantão, a paixão, a culpa - que Gina julgava dela. Mataria Harry se ele tivesse contado. Só os dois sabiam. Tinha ficado subentendido que era um segredo. Ou não?

Amassou o sabonete com raiva do bruxo que não tinha dado as caras no ministério aquele dia. Por que ele tinha que se atrasar? Era a vez dela de ficar nervosa. Era culpa dele. Culpa de Hermione. Culpa de Draco que não dava conta do furacão. Culpa do fogo. Culpa da crueldade. Não, Gina não era cruel. Era só uma mulher decidida. Não tinha feito nada demais. Não era Hermione quem não acreditava em infidelidades? Achava que não existia o vínculo, ciúme era algo idiota? Ela não poderia cobrar nada de Gina. Ela tinha traído Hary também. Gina sentiu o estômago afundar. Ela não tinha certeza de que Hermione traíra. A roupa não era um indício, assim, tão confiável.

Mais água no rosto.

"Indícios..."

Onde ela estava com a cabeça? Colocar um casamento sólido em risco por conta de um bundão que não podia nem se bancar traindo, nem olhar na cara dela depois de chorar pelo perdão da esposa. Ele não tinha dignidade?

"Indícios... sempre indícios..."

Draco a perdoaria. Não! Ele não perdoaria. Ela não sabia. Hermione talvez já tivesse contado. Hermione talvez nem soubesse. Ela não sabia de nada. Gina não conseguia se concentrar no próprio trabalho e a vista da janela parecia chata. Harry não chegava de jeito algum. Talvez Hermione o tivesse submetido a crucius. Talvez ela não fosse tão libertária assim. Gina só tinha os indícios. Sentiu a garganta se fechando. Estava em pânico. Alguém podia ter visto da janela. Nem lembrava se existia uma janela. Um daqueles quadros podia ter visto alguma coisa e contado a outros quadros.

"Maldito mundo bruxo!'

Se fossem trouxas não haveria problemas com quadros.

Já estava quase na hora de Hermione chegar. Gina passava o tempo treinando feitiço-escudo. Estava com medo, mas não poderia dizer ter-se arrependido. Tinha gostado. Mesmo se Harry tivesse sido babaca de estragar o segredo. Tinha sido excepcional estar com ele. O perigo talvez aumentasse a libido. Mesmo eles não tendo transado, Gina continuava querendo apesar de Hermione. E isso tornava tudo aterrorizante. Ela devia pensar como adulta. Era adulta. Não estava em Hogwarts.

Pensou em com seria divertido ver Hermione-perfeita-Granger se assumindo como uma mulher traída. Sim. Continuava cruel. O medo não lhe tinha tirado o sangue. Sorriu. Olhou no relógio. Quase três horas da tarde. Harry sem dar as caras. Hermione quase ali. Já que era pra ser descoberta sairia por cima. Diria o que Harry lhe disse na cama. Certamente afetaria a outra. Se ela ainda não tivesse contado nada a Draco, não haveria problemas maiores. Chegaria em casa chorando e dizendo da terrível discussão que teve com a Granger, de como se sentia injustiçada e pisada por culpa de uma desconfiança besta, que tinha vindo justo quando Gina só queria trabalhar em paz.

Ainda andava de um lado para o outro.

2:55

Nada de Hermione.

2:57

Talvez a bruxa não quisesse chegar cedo.

3:00

Nada de Hermione. Ela tinha perdido aquela pontualidade que lhe era peculiar. Talvez tivesse desacreditado Harry. Um banana como aquele iria trair logo Hermione Granger?

3:05

Sim. Ela estava graciosamente atrasada. Gina sorria comemorando uma vitória.

3:06

Hermione aparatou dentro da sala de Gina. A ruiva tinha que rever a segurança do local. Talvez até fazer mais feitiços. O incompetente do Harry talvez tivesse perdido o prazo da renovação do feitiço. Não era importante.

Gina sorriu enquanto Hermione ajeitava os próprios cabelos. A bruxa não gostava muito de aparatar. Isso era fato sabido por todos. Devia estar com muita pressa.

- Desculpe-me pelo atraso, querida. - Hermione começou. "querida?", Gina pensou. Aquilo não fazia muito sentido. A moça de cabelos castanhos devia estar sendo sarcástica.

- É claro. Sem problemas. - Gina fingia uma naturalidade.

- Já deve saber por que vim falar com você. Eu sei que é meio chato, mas tinha que ser você.

- A secretária não me informou ao certo.

- Ah... Não se pode confiar assim nessas bruxas que nem passaram pelo NOMs.

- Bem, o profeta pediu que eu a entrevistasse. - Gina sentiu-se aliviada. Era só uma entrevista. Hermione era jornalista. Mas e Harry? E os Crúcius?

- Sobre?

- Sua vida particular e sua profissão. Algo impessoal.

- Se é você quem vai me entrevistar, creio que não preciso ter medo.

- Claro que não! Não estamos mais assim tão próximas, mas continuamos amigas, não é?

- E não teria por que não ser. - Gina disse, procurando nas feições de Hermione algo que provasse que ela estava fingindo e sabia de tudo. Esse algo não veio. Gina poderia dormir com Harry Potter, teria apenas que tomar um pouco de cuidado para não ser descoberta.

- Podemos, então, começar agora? - Hermione perguntou, tirando da bolsa um pergaminho, uma pena e uma caixinha retangular preta, que Gina não sabia o que era.

- É claro... Hoje estou sem muitos afazeres. É só torcer pra não acontecer nenhum ataque de bruxo das trevas. - Gina sorriu.

- Tenho aqui uma pena que escreve instantaneamente o que está sendo falado, e um gravador. Pretendo usar ambos, se você não se incomodar.

- Claro que não. Mas como funciona o gravador?

- Grava a sua voz e a minha.

- À vontade.

Hermione, então, posicionou-se na cadeira, pediu que Gina se pusesse na posição mais confortável possível, e acionou o gravador e a pena.

- Primeiramente, queria pedir-lhe que não se acanhasse em responder o que pensar. Sabe que eu terei o bom senso de não colocar o que possa te incomodar. Antes da publicação da entrevista vou passá-la para você, para que você a aprove.

- Eu não tenho o que esconder. Quer vida mais comentada que a minha? - Gina deu uma pequena gargalhada e Hermione conseguiu o gancho para perguntar o que queria.

- Isso por você ter se envolvido com Draco Malfoy?

- Creio que sim. Esses bruxos não têm mesmo mais do que falar.

- Na época em que vocês começaram a namorar, você sabia que o Pai de Draco, Lúcio Malfoy, estava envolvido com o Lord das trevas?

- Sabia sim. Quem no mundo bruxo não sabia? Aquela entrevista que Harry Potter deu ao Pasquim e posteriormente a'O Profeta Diário já tinha sido publicada.

- Foi fácil, pra você, encarar isso?

- É claro que não. - Gina jogou os cabelos para trás e ficou muda por alguns instantes, como se tentasse lembrar de tudo. - Já faz muito tempo. Mas eu não podia encarar um comensal como pai do cara por quem eu estava me apaixonando. O Draco era fantástico, era lindo, fofo, apaixonante. Mas Lúcio Malfoy tinha posto o diário de Riddle nas minhas coisas, no meu primeiro ano em Hogwarts. A minha mente ficou totalmente conflitante. Era difícil aceitar Draco. Ele não era diferente da família dele, mas ele me encantava. Eu não sei... Eu tentei me privar da paixão o quanto pude.

- E quando não pode mais? - Hermione perguntava, não só o que fazia parte da pauta, mas o que a interessava, como mulher rejeitada.

- Não sei ao certo. Sei que quando não pude, fugimos juntos. Nos escondemos de todo mundo bruxo por alguns meses. A poção polissuco nunca me foi tão útil. - Gina se lembrava com os olhos sonhadores. Aqueles meses tinham sido de plena lua de mel. Meses de fuga. Era como se ambos estivessem embriagados. Foi a época em que ela esteve mais apaixonada por ele. Antes do alcoolismo, antes das preocupações, antes da primeira celulite.

- Isso quer dizer que sua família foi contra o namoro de vocês? - Hermione fazia perguntas das quais a resposta ela já tinha de cor, mas não deixava transparecer nada. Ali era a repórter, não a Hermione.

- Minha família nem podia sonhar em saber que eu tinha me envolvido com um Malfoy. Afinal, éramos traidores do sangue e os Malfoy eram muito apegados à tradição bruxa. Os ideais das famílias definitivamente não combinavam. Quando minha família soube, já era tarde. Já não havia muito o que fazer. Eu já era totalmente de Draco.

- Draco era um comensal da morte?

- Era.

- Quando você virou auror, efetivamente ele ainda seguia ao Lord das Trevas?

- Seguia. Ele não tinha muita escolha.

- Você sempre soube? - Hermione começava a entender por que a escolhida tinha sido Guinevere Weasley, não ela.

- Sempre.

- Quis entregá-lo alguma vez?

- Não o faria. Ele me dava informações úteis. Mais que isso, eu estava apaixonada por ele.

- Isso foi depois da fuga?

- Depois. Numa época em que nós morávamos juntos, mas só Luna Lovegood sabia, ela era fiel do nosso segredo. Tínhamos que ser muito cuidadosos. Foi uma barra.

- Quando soube que ele tinha se redimido?

- Eu preferia não contar essa história. Draco Não ia gostar de se ver exposto assim em jornal algum. Mas ele não tardou a se redimir. Ele nunca quis, de verdade, ser um comensal.

- Prefere mudar de assunto, então? - Hermione percebeu, pela expressão de Gina, que ela não falaria mais nada à respeito de Draco.

- Seria melhor, para mim.

- Me responda, então, como você encara sua participação na vitória da Ordem Da Fênix na guerra?

- Ínfima. Eu fiz o que pude, mas o que eu podia era muito pouco. Eu nunca fui capaz de matar. Nem o comensal mais sujo, eu mataria. O máximo que eu fazia era azarar alguém... Servi como espiã. Dizia, em forma de desconfiança, as coisas que Draco me contava. Tínhamos, é claro, espiões mais eficazes, o próprio Draco, quando passou para o nosso lado na guerra. Mas tive participação, como todos tivemos.

- E Harry Potter? - Hermione perguntou, fiscalizando o que a pena automática escrevia. Gina sentiu-se gelar. Hermione era melhor do que ela podia imaginar. Tinha esperado o final da entrevista para acusá-la. Depois de ela ter dito tudo sobre Draco. Depois de ela ter autorizado a publicação da entrevista. Hermione não seria capaz de humilhá-la assim, seria?

- O que tem o Harry?

- Como você encara a participação dele na vitória da Ordem? - Gina sentiu-se aliviada.

- Fundamental. Harry deixou de ser o menino que sobreviveu para ser o homem que acabou com as forças das trevas. Venceu o Lord no primeiro ano de escola, no segundo ano, quando ele apareceu no diário, venceu no quarto e ainda conseguiu que, no quinto ano dele, o Lord não visse a profecia. Parecia ser um menino prodígio, mas provou ser mais que isso. Ele lutou sozinho na última batalha. Ele foi o herói, de verdade.

- Claro que foi. Mas não foi herói sozinho. - Hermione retrucou.

- Todos fomos um pouco heróis, todos os aurores, todos que lutaram, todos que não se renderam.

- Aí sim... - Hermione disse, rindo.

- Pois é...

- Gina, qual é, agora, o papel de um auror?

- Agora temos pouco o que fazer... os bruxos das trevas, ou aprenderam a cometer crimes perfeitos, ou estão inativos.

- Que época preferiu?

- Época?

- Prefere ser auror durante a guerra ou durante a paz?

- Durante a guerra. Pelo menos nela não morremos de tédio. - Ambas riram, com o que Gina falou.

- A entrevista é basicamente isso. Agora vem a parte jogo rápido. Eu falo uma palavra, e você diz exatamente o que te veio à cabeça ao ouvi-la.

- Ok.

- Vida.

- Bem traiçoeira... Tenho medo do que ela faz.

- Mágica.

- Útil.

- Sonho?

- Ter tudo que eu quero ao mesmo tempo.

- Guerra?

- Vida.

- Vermelho?

- Paixão, fúria, sangue, unhas. Vem muita coisa à cabeça... cabelos! - A ruiva sorriu, respondendo.

- Amizade.

- Confiança incondicional.

- Amor.

- Tempero da vida. Um misto de amizade e paixão.

- Paixão?

- Sexo.

- Traição.

- Não sei se existe o vínculo que te faça fiel a alguém. Como posso saber se traição existe ou não?


	7. Uma coisa só

- Ficou excelente, Granger. A entrevista teve um tom íntimo e didático. Quem lê percebe que Gina se sente à vontade com você, mas não perde detalhes. Fantástico que você tenha conseguido não deixar muita coisa subentendida. A próxima entrevista dessa série é sua também, e será matéria de capa. - A editora do profeta diário disse à Hermione, com um sorriso no rosto e os pergaminhos da matéria pronta na mão.

- A próxima entrevista é com quem? - Hermione perguntou, sem tirar os olhos da pena que escrevia os classificados automaticamente.

- Luna Lovegood. - A editora ainda sorria.

- E qual a tônica que querem que eu dê a esta entrevista?

- A mesma que você deu à entrevista com a Guinevere Malfoy. Mesclando vida pessoal, profissional e a guerra bruxa. - A editora olhava, triunfante para Hermione, que levantou a cabeça e encarou-a com fúria.

- Não vou perguntar a respeito da Chang.

- Todos querem saber.

- Você quer saber. Eu não vou expor Luna Lovegood desta forma. Restringirei-me a perguntar sobre a guerra bruxa e seu emprego atual. O máximo que posso fazer é falar sobre sentimentos.

- Granger. Eu sou a editora.

- O que você está me pedindo vai contra a ética do profeta. É caso de sensacionalismo.

- Granger! - a editora disse, dura.

- Escute, a matéria vai ficar boa, vai ser interessante, a entrevista vai chamar atenção. Mas eu não acho que a sexualidade de Luna Lovegood interfira no fato dela ter sido peça importante na guerra bruxa.

- Se o jornal não vender pelo menos o que o da Guinevere vender, você vai passar a escrever os obituários.

- Aceito o desafio. - Hermione disse, com a sobrancelha erguida.

A editora saiu da mesa de Hermione sem nem dar adeus e foi pisando duro até sua sala. Hermione sorria enquanto ela andava. Ela não tinha como discutir com a melhor repórter do profeta diário. Não podia reclamar dos horários ou das pautas. Hermione sabia, como ninguém, vender exemplares de jornais para bruxos e trouxas.

A entrevista com Gina tinha sido uma das matérias mais rápidas que Hermione fizera. O texto introdutório fluiu durante a madrugada. Entrevistou-a na segunda, na terça pela manhã a matéria estava na mesa da editora.

A única pessoa a reclamar disso era Harry. Há tempos ele e a mulher sequer se beijavam como deviam. Ele dizia que ela trabalhava demais e que quando estava em casa não estava para ele. Ela insistia em dores de cabeça, cólicas, crises de vômito invisível. Todas coisas que uma simples poção podia curar. Harry devia estar subindo pelas paredes.

Hermione baixou a cabeça e decidiu se concentrar nos classificados. Já que tinha acabado cedo o trabalho dela, ajudava o colega com o dele. Mais tarde prepararia a entrevista de Luna.

Harry checava os relatórios com a cabeça na sala ao lado. Ainda não tinha tido coragem de falar com Gina. Aquela timidez não lhe era normal há tempos. Ele não se sentia à vontade para avançar novamente. Tinha um misto de medo de ser descoberto, medo de rejeição, angústia e culpa. Perdeu-se entre folhas e fotos e nomes. Não viu que havia, encostada à sua porta, uma ruiva de vestido verde e olhos castanhos. Ela não desviava os olhos dele. Os ponteiros do relógio teimavam em andar e Harry não levantava a cabeça. Ela, quase desistindo de falar com ele, respirou alto. Ele virou-se abruptamente.

- Bom dia. - Ele disse, meio gaguejante.

- Bom dia! - Ela disse, com um sorriso estampado no rosto. - Por que não veio trabalhar ontem?

- Eu vim.

- Veio? - Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha e segurou um sorriso. Por algum motivo inexplicável Harry tremia. Ele fez que sim com a cabeça e ela não disse nada imediatamente. Trancou a porta com um feitiço simples, fechou as janelas. Num aceno de varinha desceu as cortinas e se aproximou da cadeira em que Harry estava sentado.

A cada passo dela o coração dele acelerava mais. Ela lhe abraçou por trás, baixou a cabeça, beijando-lhe os ombros de leve disso, num sussurro:

- Você sabe o que eu quero.

- Gina, eu... Eu... É... Eu sou casado. Não posso. - Ele respondeu, sem segurar as mãos dela ou impedir que ela lhe roçasse, no pescoço, a boca.

- Eu também sou casada. - Ela ainda sussurrava e via que os pêlos da nuca dele se arrepiavam.

- Isso é errado.

- É? - Ela dizia em tom de desafio, roçando os dedos, de leve, pelo peito coberto dele.

- Eu prometi que não ia fazer mais isso com a Hermione.

- Fez sábado, domingo, hoje é terça. Um dia a mais não faz tanta diferença assim.

- Eu disse que ia parar. Eu pensei que eu ia parar. Eu quero parar.

- Então fala não para mim direito. - Ela disse, continuando a roçar os dedos, então na barriga dele.

Ele não disse absolutamente nada. É claro que ele queria tudo com ela. Queria mais do que já tinha tido. Queria tudo intensamente. Hermione talvez não ocupasse um espaço tão grande assim em sua cabeça. Não adiantava fingir que eles estavam bem, quando não estavam. E Gina estava ali. Corria todos os riscos, mas estava ali. Ele sentia a respiração dela em seu pescoço. Sentia as mãos dela subindo pela sua barriga, descendo e subindo pelas costas. Já não sentia então a mão. Ela tinha se afastado dele e tirava todos os papeis da mesa, jogando tudo sem dó no chão do escritório. Ela, então, empurrou a cadeira dele, afastado-a da mesa, e sentou-se no colo dele sem se preocupar em como ficaria o vestido. Ele a abraçou com força pela cintura e beijou-lhe fervorosamente os lábios.

Talvez ambos tivessem perdido o juízo. Alguém poderia aparatar ali a qualquer minuto. Mas a única coisa que importava, para ela, é que as suas mãos percorressem os cabelos dele no ritmo de sua língua. O beijo não tinha pudor algum. Ela oferecia o queixo, que ele mordia de leve, ele oferecia a nuca, que ela lambia, enquanto lhe arranhava as costas por baixo da blusa. Ele se levantou da cadeira com ela no colo. Tinha sido bom que ela tivesse limpado a mesa. Deitou-a ali e deitou-se por cima dela. Equilibrava-se nos próprios braços enquanto ela lhe desabotoava a blusa. Ela enlaçou os quadris dele com as suas pernas. As mãos dele lhe percorriam as coxas enquanto subiam o vestido verde-florido.

- Senhor Potter! - ouviu-se a voz da secretária batendo à portado lado de fora. Ambos se recompuseram imediatamente. E, enquanto Gina ajeitava os papéis sobre a mesa, Harry atendia a secretaria, tentando disfarçar qualquer coisa.

Quando conseguiu despachar a secretária de vez, Gina já tinha dado um jeito de ir para a sua sala. Harry sentou-se, ainda abismado, numa das poltronas macias que ficavam ali no canto.

Ela tinha chegado como um furacão. Tudo estava indo rápido demais ou era apenas impressão dele? Nunca conseguiriam fazer o que seus corpos e mentes mandavam? Nunca conseguiriam nada? Queriam, de fato?

Harry queria. Se ela estava ali, provocante, avassaladora e disponível. Ela também queria. Talvez ela tivesse passado a batata para ele. A vez dele de se aproximar e beijá-la sem avisar. Estaria ela tão sem chão quanto ele? Há duas semanas atrás tudo aquilo seria inconcebível. Ele amava a esposa, não?

Trancou-se com todos os feitiços que lembrava. Reforçou os feitiços anti-aparatação. Precisava pensar. Precisava se achar. Precisava lembrar quem era o Harry e o que o Harry queria.

Sempre achara Hermione uma bruxa encantadora. Sempre gostara do fato dela saber de tudo. De saber mais que ele. De instigá-lo e de ela não perceber o que ele queria. Sempre estava próximo. Sempre ouvia. Sempre gostava do cheiro dela. Jamais percebeu Gina, como mulher, em Hogwarts. A imagem de Hermione, vestida de vermelho no baile de hallowen do sétimo ano ainda era inesquecível. Ela parecia frágil. Estava tão bonita. Estava tão... a espera de alguém. Que esse alguém fosse ele, então. Beijaram-se pela primeira vez. Ela, depois disso, ficou um pouco distante. Ele respeitou. Posteriormente teve seu momento. Os dois começaram a namorar firme e ela era dulcíssima. Amava-a, definitivamente.

Faltava saber o porquê de amar Hermione, e não Gina; e o porquê de estar-se envolvendo com Gina sem amá-la. Não a queria machucar, definitivamente, mas não a tirava da cabeça. Tinha que saber o que sentia. Tinha que saber pra não ferir ninguém. Pra não se ferir depois. Quer queira quer não, para Harry sexo e amor sempre se fundiam numa coisa só.


	8. Quarta feira

Um cheiro forte de queimado invadiu a sala. Onde Hermione andava com a cabeça? Tinha queimado a carne. Por sorte ainda faltava algum tempo para o jantar. Sentou-se ao lado da geladeira, encolhida. Em duas horas, ou menos, Rony, Pansy, Gina e Draco chegariam ali. A entrada estava pronta. Estava pronta a sobremesa. O prato principal, no entanto, estava queimado. Veio, à garganta dela, uma ânsia por choro. Sabia que a culpa não era da carne queimada. Olhou no relógio, respirou fundo, foi à dispensa, e optou por recomeçar. Faria, então, um macarrão simples.

Pôs a água, com óleo e sal, para ferver junto com a massa pré-cozida de pene. Abriu a geladeira, tirou leite, requeijão, pimenta calabresa, bacon, restos de frango do almoço de domingo, queijo muzzarela, margarina e mais outras coisas que ela nem fazia idéia do que eram. Conjurou creme de leite e começou a preparar o molho. A margarina já tinha derretido, o leite adquiria um tom mais amarelado, graças à mistura. A cabeça foi parar em tons loiros de cabelos da antiga paixão. Todos os ingredientes na panela do molho, que começava a ferver. Ela mexia devagar, mecanicamente. Baixou o fogo e foi despejar o macarrão, já cozido, na outra panela - uma com buraquinhos, que ela sempre usava para escorrer macarrão e nunca fez idéia alguma do nome.

Faltaria,então, despejar o molho no macarrão, e servi-lo. Desligou o fogo do molho, e foi para o banho. Tinha que ser rápida, em pouco tempo as visitas estariam ali. Foi aí que reparou no atraso de Harry. Numa quarta-feira normal, ele já estaria em casa há pelo menos uma hora. Desconsiderou.

Entrou no banho, sem trancar o banheiro, e colocou o chuveiro do jeito mais quente que agüentava. Não estava nem aí para os cabelos que quebrariam. Ensaboou-se sem cantar e passou xampu nos cabelos com mais pressa que de costume. Distraiu-se olhando o vapor que cobria o vidro do box. Deixava a água cair, relaxando os ombros tensos de datilografia. Quando caiu em si, Harry entrava ali sem avisar, nu, abraçando-a num gesto bonito e romântico que a fez suspirar. O abraço não era lascivo, era de entrega, de carinho, de amor dos mais infantis. Acariciou-lhe as costas como há muito não fazia e sentiu as mãos dele a envolvendo dum jeito gostoso.

- Por que você aceitou casar comigo? - Harry perguntou baixinho.

- Ninguém me abraça como você. - Ela respondeu no mesmo tom, e lhe beijou os lábios do jeito mais macio que jamais tinha conseguido antes. Cinco minutos de carinhos castos de perversão paternal/maternal depois, ela saiu do banho. Vestiu-se do jeito que Harry gostava, um vestido vermelho parecido com aquele do baile de hallowen, mais curto, justo e maduro. Pôs os cabelos num desleixe adorável e adolescente. Optou por usar apenas um gloss, e desceu para a sala, enquanto Harry terminava de se aprontar.

Há tempos que os dois não tinham momentos assim, tão bonitos. Ela se jogou no sofá, sentindo-se feliz e pensando no marido, e só ouviu pela segunda vez, quando a campainha tocou.

Rony e Pansy tinham levado Arthur e o menino estava bem maior do que da última vez que Hermione o tinha visto. Tinha os olhos do pai, mas, por algum motivo estranho, não era ruivo. Tinha sido o primeiro a quebrar a tradição Weasley. Harry desceu logo em seguida, Hermione, então, pode colocar a tábua de queijos na mesa da sala.

Harry brincava dum jeito bonito com Arthur, parecia um bobo, fazia palhaçadas mil. Ela olhava para ele dum jeito diferente. Dum jeito cúmplice. Sorria. A campainha tocou novamente e Hermione foi atender. Gina tinha uma expressão estranha no rosto e Draco olhava para o chão, pensativo. Ela derreteu. Tinha esquecido que Draco existia. Ele existia.

Um aperto doído no peito fez com que ela lembrasse que ele continuava existindo do mesmo jeito de antes. Maldito porre de LSD. Hermione cumprimentou Gina, mecanicamente. Draco levantou a cabeça e, infelizmente, olhou para ela como há muito tempo não olhava – em se tratando de Hermione Granger em papel de Hermione Granger. Ela respirou fundo e fingiu que nada acontecia. Ardia. Sentia. Fingia.

Fez sinal pra que ele entrasse e cumprimentou-o com um sorriso. Estavam, então, todos ali. Conversavam empolgadamente sobre assuntos cotidianos. A tábua de queijos tardava em esgotar-se. Arthur resolveu chorar. Pansy, Gina e Hermione se desesperaram.

- É cólica.- Pansy disse.

- Ele deve ter feito cocô.- Gina arregalou os olhos.

- Ele não está com febre? Está quente!- Hermione punha as mãos na testa do menino.

- Há quanto tempo ele mamou?- Rony perguntou a Pansy sarcástica e pacientemente.

Harry e Draco riram da cena, disfarçadamente. Gina e Hermione abaixaram a cabeça, ambas se sentindo idiotas. E Pansy confirmou o óbvio: a criança só podia estar com fome. A janta foi servida pouco depois do escândalo de Arthur. Rony e Pansy nem esperaram muito para ir embora. Elogiaram exaustivamente o macarrão apressado, e foram. Draco e Gina, no entanto, ficaram para o drink.

Restavam, naquela sala, dois casais e algumas paixões. Gina que amava Harry que amava Hermione que amava Draco que amava Gina que amava Draco que amava Gina que amava Harry que amava Gina que amava toda a quadrilha. Ela gostava de saber que era desejada pelo homem da outra. Mais gostoso ainda era saber que a outra era amiga. Que a outra estava do lado. Que a outra não suspeitava. Que ela era a outra. Sabia que teria Harry num estalar de dedos. Simplesmente sabia. Quis testar. Uma oportuna coruja invadiu a sala.

Chamado do ministério.

Gina e Harry se encaminharam rápido à antiga sede da ordem da fênix. Hermione e Draco ficaram à sós na sala. Nunca tinha havido tanto silêncio. Se encaravam como se não se conhecessem. É fato que não se conheciam. Nunca se conheceram. Talvez nem tivessem conversado o suficiente. Hermione fixava os olhos no chão. Draco fixava os olhos num resto de queijo. Talvez fosse hora de ele ir para casa, mas Gina e Harry tinham recomendado aos dois que não ficassem sozinhos, que corriam risco. Hermione bem sabia que a casa de Harry Potter era mais segura que a casa de qualquer outro bruxo. Não sabia o que era o chamado do ministério, mas sabia que Draco teria que ficar ali. Amaldiçoava-se. Andou até a cozinha sem dizer uma palavra à Draco. Ele continuava fixo no queijo. Ela se fixava na louça. Lavou com as mãos para demorar mais. Lavou prato por prato e cada panela e cada talher e cada copo. Draco não dava um pio.

Quando ela caiu em si, ele estava à porta da cozinha, olhando-a. Ela fingiu não ver. Ela não sabia o que se passava na cabeça dele. Fixou-se na louça. Ele fixava-se nas nádegas e na parte descoberta das costas dela. Gina não era tão mulher. Ele nunca tinha imaginado Hermione Granger lavando louça. Gostava de ver mulher lavando louça. Gostava de vê-las se descabelando pra varrer o chão. Gostava do cheiro de poeira e dos blusões sujos e suados que exalavam o cheiro real que elas sempre tentavam esconder. Entrou em transe. Talvez estivesse perdendo tempo. Talvez não soubesse o que era paixão. Não sabia de nada. Era fato que existia uma fascinação tremenda e entorpecente pela imagem de Hermione lavando a louça. Ele sabia que era para fugir dele. Ele tinha perfeita noção da paixão adolescente que ela nutriu. Ele também tinha nutrido a mesma paixão. Só não queria admitir. Então admitia. Não a paixão, mas o imã e o fascínio. Ela continuava teimando com a gordura grudada na panela que fritou o bacon. Ele pensava em qual seria a textura das mãos ásperas de detergente a percorrer-lhe o peito desprovido de pêlos. Talvez fosse coisa de sátiro. Talvez fosse loucura. Talvez se ela usasse uma calça ao invés de um vestido não ficasse tão linda. Talvez se ela tivesse postura de madame, não ficasse tão mulher. Talvez se ela não fosse ela ele pudesse simplesmente desviar o olhar. Ele não conseguia. Num vômito adolescente ele deixou sair da boca a frase que a fez parar com a louça:

- Eu fui um babaca.

Chegaram à sede da ordem. Harry tinha a varinha em punho. Gina mantinha-se tranqüila. A casa estava completamente deserta. A única possibilidade de vida vinha de uma luz fraca acesa no sótão. Harry caminhou até lá. Gina foi atrás. No sótão também não havia ninguém. Estranho, para Harry, foi o fato de ele estar limpo e de ter, na sua decoração, uma cama e uma mesa com uma garrafa e duas taças. Harry, ainda sem processar o acontecido, olhou para uma Gina que ria do canto da boca.

- Isso quer dizer o que? - Vinha nele ainda um misto de heroísmo, dúvida, crença no ataque descrito no bilhete e volúpia.

- Que eu estou absolutamente cansada de preliminares.

Ela serviu as duas taças com um líquido rubro. Ele não sabia o que era, mas tomou sem pestanejar. Sentiu-se rapidamente entorpecido. Devia ser alguma poção. Veio um tipo estranho de vertigem, mas ele logo voltou ao estado normal. Ela também tinha bebido da sua taça. Ele não perguntou o que era aquilo. Em pouco tempo ela estava abraçada a ele. As mãos dele já não a tocavam com a leveza das outras vezes. Eram ferozes da espera e quase lhe arrancavam a pele.

- Não deixa marca, por favor.- ela suplicava, no curto espaço entre um beijo e outro. Simples roçar de línguas. Nada de especial usando os lábios. Nenhum tipo de mordida. Naquele beijo eram as línguas que trabalhavam. Ele gostava da língua dela. Ela gostava da língua dele. A língua dele mudou de rumo e as mão acompanharam. Despiu-lhe o ombro e lambeu em seguida. Antes que partisse pra mais que os ombros, pegou-a no colo e levou-apara a cama. Ela se despiu. Não deixou que ele tivesse trabalho algum. Aquele corpo era dele e não havia tempo de pudores.

- Por que isso, logo agora? - Hermione perguntou a Draco, depois de ficar um tempo estática.

- Não tenho idéia. - Ele respondeu, tendo os olhos fixos no chão.

- Talvez o problema seja exatamente a falta de idéias. - fez-se então mais um silêncio. Talvez os dois fossem feitos de silêncios e palavras guardadas na boca do estômago. A ânsia de vômito era permanente, como o fechamento da garganta. - Mas, já não importa.- Ela disse, enquanto enxaguava o último copo.

Saiu da cozinha sem fazer questão alguma de ser educada com Draco. Ele era Draco, mas naquele dia ela tinha estado bem com Harry. Ela gostava de Harry. Não o faria sofrer. Acontece que ela não podia estar sozinha com Draco sem desejá-lo. Isso vinha desde hogwarts. Isso era inerente. Ele era tatuagem. Era porre de LSD. O porre tinha voltado e ela só queria conseguir dormir.

Armou, o mais depressa que pode, uma cama para ele na sala. Trancou-se no quarto. Se saísse faria uma besteira. Não queria. Trair o marido: sim. Concretizar uma paixão: não. Era como se a paixão por Draco fosse antiética. Trair com o médico ou o amigo de infância ou um outro qualquer era saudável. Trair com a paixão da adolescência destruiria o lar. Ela não queria destruir o lar.

N.A.: Esse ficou pronto mais rápido que os outros. O capítulo oito, no entanto, vai me dar um trabalho cão. É meio diferente dos outros... enfim, eu preciso dedicar-me a ele com afinco pra que tenha alguma credibilidade. Por enquanto, é isso.

Muito obrigada pelos comentários e saibam que eu não enjôo deles.


	9. Clarisse

Capítulo 8- Clarisse

Gina não tinha dormido. Ficava abraçada a Harry, enquanto ele cochilava. Ainda tinha que inventar uma desculpa. Não vinha nada na cabeça. Estava completamente entorpecida de paixão. Os lábios pareciam frágeis do beijo. Gostava do jeito delicado dele de tocar. Gostava de não ter marcas à prestar contas. Inundava-se de lembranças e vontades enquanto o sol nascia. Tinha que voltar pra casa. Acontece que parecia haver um imã que não a deixava se mexer. Gostava do corpo dele. Gostava de cada pêlo. Gostava de cada mancha mínima. Gostava do gosto da pele dele. Dedilhou-lhe o ventre como dedilharia um violão, se soubesse tocar. O ritmo dos dedos dela despertou-lhe do sono, que era frágil. Estavam novamente postos nus diante um do outro. O sol, ainda preguiçoso, batia amarelo na pele deles. A cor parecia mais bonita que a normal. O cheiro parecia mais fresco.

Cada ato que se seguiu parecia lógico. Ela roubou-lhe um beijo, ele apertou a carne dela, ela puxou-o para junto de si. Os corpos voltaram a se misturar. Pernas e pêlos e pele queimando de novo. As pernas dela envolvendo as pernas dele as pernas dele envolvendo as pernas dela. O roçar de pêlos já fazia o ventre e o peito queimarem. Estavam dispostos de novo. Os dois. Os corpos tão unidos que ele já não tinha como respirar direito. Ofegava. Ela ofegava. Sentia-se suando. Não cessava as carícias. Ele beijava de leve cada pedaço dela. Ela sussurrava qualquer coisa que vinha a cabeça. Punha a mão dele em sua bunda. Ele tinha que apertar ali. Ele tinha que se concentrar ali. Ele tinha que comê-la ali. As mãos dele a contornavam perfeitamente. A boca dela seguia cada rastro de suor. Procurava manchas. As mãos dela dedilhavam pontos de pele. Estava por baixo. Estava por cima. Perdeu a ordem. Perdeu o espaço. Entrou em transe. O ritmo aumentava conforme ela cravava os dedos na cintura dele. Queria levantar. Queria beijar. Queria devolver o prazer e não sabia como. Ele sentia prazer. Os ritmos combinavam. Tudo perfeito. Deviam ter-se encaixado há mais tempo. Os dois gozaram juntos. Deitaram-se, por fim, exaustos, um do lado do outro. Feito dois adolescentes. Ele sabia que ela tinha armado aquilo. Não se importava. Queria talvez mais que ela.

Ele se levantou e foi até o banheiro. Ela foi atrás. Parecia lógico que os dois tomariam um banho juntos antes de voltarem para casa demonstrando total exaustão. Ela entrou no box e ele arregalou os olhos.

-Que foi?- ela perguntou, ainda apoiada na porta.

-Nada. Me desculpa, mas eu queria tomar banho sozinho.

-Por que?

-Gina. Eu estou louco por você. Mas o banho é sagrado. Tenho mania. Desculpa. Não consigo.

Ela saiu pisando duro. Respirava forte pelo nariz. Ele a estava rejeitando depois de tudo? Quem ele pensava que era? Faltava só ter a cara de pau de dizer que era por fidelidade.

Por mais estranho que isso pareça. Harry não tomava banho com Gina por ter feito o mesmo com a esposa na noite anterior. Sentir-se-ia o mais baixo dos homens. Sentir-se-ia um real traidor. Não era um traidor. Não era infiel. Ele acreditava em fidelidade. O jantar de uma semana atrás voltava na cabeça. Aquele assunto incômodo. Ela não acreditava em fidelidade? Será que aquela vadia o traia? Será que traia com mais que um? O que ele diria? Já não podia falar nada. Ele era pior que ela. Ele estava com uma mulher casada. Ele nem sabia se a mulher o traia. Não havia indícios. Ele não tinha indícios. A água caia ininterruptamente e ele só pensava em esconder da mulher o que tinha feito naquela noite. À noite e pela manhã. Queria esconder o sol e voltar no tempo. Sabia que não queria nada disso. Estava confuso, mas saiu do banho e beijou Gina como se ela fosse a única ou a última mulher do planeta. Ela percebeu a fome. Ela respondeu com paixão. Tomou um banho rápido.

Hermione encontrava-se sentada na cama. Relia o maldito diário. Maldita paixão. Por que ele tinha que ter dito que era um babaca? Se ela não tivesse se trancado no quarto, teria pulado em cima dele. Desceu esquecendo-se que estava de camisola. Eram seis da manhã e Harry não tinha chegado. Draco ainda dormia. Por mais estranho que isso fosse, Draco dormia feito anjo. O risco da boca dele era perfeito. A textura dos lábios voltava-lhe à cabeça. Ainda lembrava do não beijo. Ainda queria o beijo. Buscou um pêssego e descontou nele toda vontade que tinha da boca dele. Andava de um lado para o outro, tensa. Cada vontade de beijo era uma mordida no pêssego. Não havia pêssego suficiente. Quando caiu em si os pés a tinham levado até a beira do sofá. Draco não abria os olhos. O perfume dele a invadia. Ela já fechava os olhos quando lembrou-se que não podia. Não se conteve. Por mais errado que fosse fazer isso com Harry, tinha que acariciar os cabelos de Draco. Tinham uma textura maravilhosa. Sentiu que ele se mexia e voltou para o quarto.

Draco acordou, ainda custando a abrir os olhos. Estava na casa dos Potter. Já tinha se esquecido. Sentou-se no sofá, ainda meio tonto de sono, e olhou à volta, procurando algum resquício de Gina. Nada dela. Hermione, no entanto, estava a poucos metros. Ele ainda tinha ouvido passos. A sala estava deserta. Não sabia se podia ou não, mas percorreu cômodo a cômodo do primeiro piso da casa. As fotos, na biblioteca, não mostravam qualquer alegria fora do normal. Eram fotos comuns, típica do casal que os Potter faziam.

Hermione viu que Draco estava atento aos livros, quando entrou, já de roupão de seda, na biblioteca. A imagem da mesa, da estante, da camisola e dele a guiaram mentalmente para uma cena lógica:

Draco se virava e a puxava para junto de si. Arrancava o roupão antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa. Dariam então o beijo que já estava pendente há tempos. Ela já podia sentir as mãos dele lhe apertando com força a cintura, quando foi despertada do transe pelo barulho da porta. Harry e Gina tinham, enfim, chegado.

- Sim, eu estou trabalhando na entrevista da Luna. Não dá pra apressar. Ela não é uma desocupada. Não vou forçar a barra. O importante é o que ela tem a falar. Eu conheço a Luna. Não vai sair na pressão. – Hermione dizia para a editora, que insistia em trunfar a cara para ela.

- É bom que a matéria saia.

- A da Gina?

- Que tem?

- Quando sai?

- Jornal de amanhã. As propagandas estão veiculando desde ontem? Por onde andou que não viu?

- Sabe que as quartas-feiras são sagradas.

- Ainda os jantares?

- Tradição de família.

- Ainda não acredito que haja quem acredite em família. – a editora murmurou, como sentença final. Em seguida saiu na direção do elevador, provavelmente cobrar algo do pessoal da gráfica.

Hermione acreditava em família. Como não havia de acreditar? Ela tinha família. Ela e Harry eram uma família. Não era do jeito que ela queria, mas eram uma família. Definitivamente nada era do jeito que ela tinha sonhado. Faltava, não romance, mas paixão. A paixão que ela tinha era impossível de se concretizar, e ela já tinha se acostumado com essa idéia. Faltava paixão. Faltava saudade de casa. Naquele dia ela não estava alegre. Tudo estava pesado. A entrevista de Luna não saia. Nenhuma idéia de pergunta. Nenhuma idéia de base.

Destrancou a gaveta de baixo daquela escrivaninha. Era emergência. Tirou o fundo falso com cuidado. As poções ainda estavam todas ali. Todas bem conservadas. Buscou o vidro verde. Escondeu-o no bolso e avisou na recepção que precisava sair com urgência.

Ganhou a rua sem esporros da editora. Aparatou num beco trouxa. Ainda tinha, na bolsa, um velho cartão de crédito. Torcia pra que ele funcionasse. Entrou numa loja de uniformes. Sentia-se tão adolescente que queria ser colegial. Comprou o uniforme de uma escola católica do centro de Londres. Não vestiu. Colocou-o dentro da bolsa, de qualquer jeito. Entrou numa loja de langerries e buscou uma daquelas avessas ao pudor.

Aparatou no colégio do centro de Londres. Faltava o fio de cabelo ou, quem sabe, uma unha. Analisou cada uma das alunas que via à porta da instituição. Em pouco tempo achou a que se enquadrava no que ela queria. Cabelos lisos e negros, pele rosada, olhos castanhos, tipo comum, pequena. Aproximou-se dela respeitosamente.

- Por favor, pode me conceder um minuto?- perguntou, séria.

- Pra que?

- Faço uma pesquisa, sou jornalista.

- Que jornal?

- Não é londrino, é do interior. Jornal local de uma cidade tão pequena que eu sei que você não conhece.

- Agora faz sentido que você não tenha gravador.

- O orçamento é curto, foi todo na passagem.

- Que quer saber?

- Primeiro o seu nome.

- Clarisse.

- É mesmo inglesa?

- Pais franceses.

- Há quanto tempo mora aqui?

- Nasci aqui.

- É mesmo católica?

- Sempre fui. – Clarisse então começava a desconfiar da tal jornalista.

- E estuda aqui há quanto tempo?

- Essa pesquisa é sobre o que?

- Juventude. Você pinta o cabelo?

- O que isso tem a ver?

- Tem alguma doença?

- Prefiro me privar de responder essas coisas.

- Fala bem. Está terminando o colegial?

- Estou sim, penúltimo ano.

- Já repetiu?

- Minha mãe me mata.

- Mata não.

- É só isso?

- Um instante. – Hermione fez que anotava alguma coisa enquanto Clarisse esperava. – Você tem, por favor, uma presilha para me emprestar?

- Sim. – Clarisse não entendeu, mas tirou da bolsa a borrachinha que estava usando mais cedo, na aula.

Hermione deixou que ela fosse e aparatou num banheiro de um shopping trouxa a quilômetros dali. Arrancou do bolso o vidro verde de poção polissuco e jogou alguns fios do cabelo de Clarisse, que estavam na presilha, dentro dele. Vestiu-se com o uniforme da escola e as langerries recém compradas. Sentia-se colegial ao tomar da poção. Transfigurou a sua bolsa numa mochila de colégio e guardou todos os cacarecos bruxos dentro dela.

O corpo de Clarisse parecia menor que o normal. Os seios de Clarisse eram firmes e pequenos, balançavam pouco. Hermione demorou um tempo a se acostumar a andar de acordo com o corpo e a idade que tinha então. Era hora de escolher a vítima. Tinha cerca de três horas para fazer tudo.

Lembrou de uma fantasia que tinha em Hogwarts. Nunca a tinha concretizado. O shopping talvez não fosse lugar. Aparatou dentro de um banheiro na escola católica. Algumas meninas ainda não tinham ido embora. A Clarisse real, no entanto, já tinha saído há tempos. Hermione andava pelos corredores vigiando olhares. Uma ruiva lançou exatamente o que ela procurava. Sabia, desde sempre, reconhecer o fogo da paixão em olhos de qualquer pessoa.

- Oi!- Hermione disse, dirigindo-se à ruiva.

- Clarisse. Achei que você não fosse mais falar comigo.- a Ruiva parecia ao mesmo tempo surpresa e contente.

- Venha. Preciso falar sério com você. Ninguém pode nos ouvir.- Hermione não conhecia Clarisse, procurava, então, ser mais vaga possível. Ela puxava a outra na direção do banheiro. A Ruiva, quando viu pra onde elas iam, estacou.

- Clarisse, aqui não é seguro. Vamos pra sala de aula.

- Não há ninguém lá?

- Você está cansada de saber que não.

Hermione, então, seguia a moça ruiva. As duas andavam numa velocidade enorme. Hermione não agüentaria se estivesse em seu corpo. Pelo jeito, Clarisse não era muito sedentária. A Ruiva tinha cabelos curtos, na altura do queixo, mais curto atrás, que na frente. O corte e a cor dos cabelos dela, inicialmente, passavam idéia de rebeldia. Não obstante, o modo como vestia o uniforme, os sapatos que usava com ele e os brincos davam uma doçura peculiar à aparência da ruiva, que era muito maior que Clarisse.

As duas chegaram a sala de aula ofegantes. A ruiva ria. Hermione não sabia o que estava acontecendo. Mas continuaria a por o plano em prática. Aproximou-se da ruiva, acariciando-lhe os cabelos. A ruiva ainda ria e recebia a carícia com olhos fechados. Hermione sentia que havia uma coisa bonita no ar. Não sabia o que era. Era puro. A ruiva era doce, bonita e pura. Desejou a boca da ruiva. Uma vontade de comer aquele sorriso. Vontade de ampliá-lo. Beijou a ruiva sem pestanejar.

E beijo de mulher é mais doce e liso. O beijo daquela menina era mais liso e mais casto. Era estranho. Um estranho gostoso. A menina se juntou ao corpo de Clarisse como se estivesse se agarrando à mãe. Era como um bebê. A menina então beijava o pescoço de Clarisse. Hermione desabotoava-lhe a blusa. Gostava de ver aqueles tops que as meninas usavam no lugar do sutiã. Lembrava que ela um dia tinha dito que era mais confortável. Hermione gostava do formato dos seios da ruiva e apertava-os delicadamente, arranhando-os de leve. Por vezes mordiscava o bico. Por vezes chupava os seios da menina. Ela ofegava. Hermione não sabia nada de nenhuma das duas. Aquilo tudo parecia totalmente inconseqüente e a menina, então, despia Hermione. O corpo pequeno de Clarisse era tratado como Éden pela ruiva. O olhar era ao mesmo tempo tão lascivo e puro.

Voltar a ser adolescente fazia bem. Hermione beijou mais uma vez a ruiva. Os olhos da ruiva riam. Ela retomou a conversa.

- Eu não queria ter-te dito não.

- Agora você disse sim. - Hermione começava a entender por que a ruiva e Clarisse não se falavam.

- Eu soube que você tinha ficado chateada. Eu não sabia. Eu perdi a coragem de falar com você. Eu sabia que você achava que eu era preconceituosa. A coisa cresceu. Eu não sou. Se você não tivesse me procurado talvez eu nunca tivesse tido coragem.

- Amanhã você vai ter?

- Vou sim.

- Não conta pra ninguém de hoje. Você sabe como eu sou. Se você demorar sou capaz até de fingir esquecimento. É tudo um jogo.

- Sei... Te conheço. Amanhã eu vou, sim, te procurar. E hoje nada aconteceu. A iniciativa partiu de mim. Vai partir de mim amanhã. Eu te adoro, Clarisse.

- Eu também.

Hermione sentia-se aliviada por não ter que usar feitiços da memória. Por sorte tinha ido ao lugar certo e encontrado as pessoas certas. Conversou ainda um resto de tempo com a Ruiva. Saiu dali faltando alguns minutos para voltar ao normal. Tinha que descobrir onde era a casa de Clarisse. Não foi difícil. Por sorte Clarisse dormia à tarde. Ainda estava dormindo e Hermione transportou a sua lembrança para um sonho da trouxa. Clarisse não podia ser oclumente. Foi fácil.

A bruxa, então, chegou em casa estafada, mas feliz.

N/A: As minhas desculpas e os meus motivos talvez não funcionem. A cumplicidade que se estabelece entre quem escreve e quem lê transcede qualquer motivo para o silêncio. Este capítulo está escrito desde o ano passado. Com essa história eu não tive bloqueios significativos. É lenta de ser escrita e rápida no tempo corrido. Cada capítulo é um dia. É uma proposta desnecessária e complicada. Mas em Quadrilha eu preciso falar das minuciosidades e dos sentimentos. Quadrilha é narrativa, casuística pura. Os fatos que fiquem para o jornalismo. Aqui eu trato de sentimentos.

Postei o oito e o nove em seqüência por uma questão de respeito a vocês e a mim. Como só tenho até o capítulo 14 escrito, não posso adiantar mais que isso e correr o risco de um bloqueio real. Assim que eu revisar o capítulo dez eu posto. Este oito é dos meus preferidos e o que eu mais temo.

Acho que eu não postei logo por ato falho. Tenho medo do que vocês podem pensar de mim ou da Hermione, que é minha filha e sou eu. Tenho medo de como eu serei lida nessa história.

Quadrilha são meus poros. As marcas que ela me deixa são fundas e fundamentais. Os meus Harrys e Dracos são tantos. Draco começou um só, mas já foi três desde o começo da fic. Quadrilha mostra como eu sou volúvel.

É tempo de morangos, dizia Clarice.


	10. Ritmo

Capítulo 9- Ritmo

Um relatório atrás do outro. Draco não pensava. Lia e aprovava sem entender. Aquela relação mágica que se faz entre texto e leitor não havia nele. Ele tinha esquecido. Aquela frase ele já tinha lido ao menos quatro vezes. Respirou fundo. Na quinta ele não tinha trabalhado bem. Dessa vez ele tinha que render. Ele gostava do trabalho. Ele tinha escolhido aquilo. Acontece que a cabeça doía e as imagens fluíam sem interrupção. Eram uma coisa estranha e nebulosa que não parava. Ele explodiria a qualquer momento. As imagens não cessavam. Ele gostava delas. Elas estavam ali. Ele continuava. Seguia. As imagens ficavam. As imagens grudaram. Coisas da adolescência e da maturidade. Mulheres mil. Gina nem aparecia.  
Draco tinha se acostumado a ter tudo na mão. Ele gostava da vida e do destino que lhe tinha sido escrito. Ele não duvidava que não tinha por que duvidar. No fim do quinto ano seu pai foi acusado comensal. Ele sabia que era verdade. Ele tinha se acostumado com aquela verdade. Ela era doce e era dele. No entanto aquela verdade parecia amarga pra todo o mundo bruxo. Ele tinha que ser sensação. Ele tinha que marcar e aparecer. Imitar o pai era o esperado. Imitar o pai dava solidez à posição que ele já tinha. Não pestanejou em seguir o Lord das trevas. Era mágico. Ela não precisava pensar. Pensavam por ele e ele tinha nome. Valia ser puro sangue. Ocorre que o sangue não determina o jeito de olhar. Draco Malfoy, jovem comensal de futuro brilhante, não podia tirar os olhos de uma sangue ruim. Ela fascinava. Tinha uma arrogância quase superior à dele. Ela não era o que ele chamava de bonita, mas não precisava disso. Ela o tinha na mão, mas ele não queria. Estava errado. Qualquer outra coisa era melhor. Ele precisava de algo seguro. Ela era orgulhosa demais pra oferecer segurança. Ele não abriria mão de nada. A vida que ele levava era confortável. Mas ela ficava entalada. Alguém tinha que aprovar, mas ele já tinha conseguido que ninguém a aprovasse. Ela veio até ele e o beijou. Ele não podia. Ele tremia e vibrava e sentia-se balançado com tudo aquilo. Ele se segurou o quanto pode, mas ela era dele e ele foi atrás. Ela disse não. Aquela louca disse não e ele não poderia ter recebido um não. Por que ela tinha que ser tão digna? A admiração crescia e ele não iria atrás. Outras mulheres o encantavam. Ele não estava morto, pelo contrário. Estava bem disposto.  
Gunevere Weasley era simples e doce e iria com ele aonde for. Ele sentia-se curioso. Ela agredia as estruturas que ele tinha fundado. Mas ela não era agressiva. O nome dela não tinha o poder ácido do orgulho da outra. Os dois se assumiam e faziam um bom par. Grudou nela pra não soltar. Criou-se um vínculo bonito que durou até a monotonia e o alcoolismo tomarem conta da relação. O vínculo omitia tudo que no Gringottes aparecia em lugar da frase que Draco não lia.  
A dor de cabeça ainda não tinha cessado. O profeta diário estava jogado na mesa. Draco viu, de relance, algo vermelho no jornal. Gina estava na capa. Ele não sabia que ela apareceria. A manchete dizia: "Coadjuvantes da guerra: Guinevere Malfoy – Um romantismo fundamental". Gina sorria na foto e Draco começou a ler a introdução, que fluía, ao contrário do relatório.

_Há alguns anos, no auge da guerra bruxa, Guinevere Weasley surpreendeu ao assumir seu romance com Draco Malfoy. Como é sabido por todos, os Weasley são fiéis e tradicionais seguidores de Alvo Dumbledore, enquanto os Malfoy sempre foram suspeitos de terem se envolvido com bruxos das trevas.__  
__Atualmente, a ex-pequena-ruiva chama-se Guinevere Malfoy e é Auror. O marido dela trabalha no Gringottes e ela esbanja sorrisos. Não há como dizer que ela não fez a diferença na guerra bruxa. Contradisse os fervorosos e radicais maniqueístas e, como o filósofo trouxa Nietzchie, foi além do bem e do mal. Foi, antes de bruxa, uma revolucionária romântica. Foi contra todos e venceu, além de seus medos, a guerra contra o preconceito. __  
__Mulher como poucas, Guinevere, ou Gina, como prefere ser chamada, me recebeu de braços abertos, sem papas na língua e com uma paixão típica da heroína que ela foi e é. Só posso dizer que ela é encantadora, é mais que mera coadjuvante da guerra._

A matéria era de Hermione Granger. As perguntas eram interessantes e bem feitas. Draco conhecia aquelas respostas. Draco não conhecia a introdução. Não tinha pensado em romantismo. Ele sempre fora realista. Os caminhos mais fáceis e menos sofridos encantavam. Ele queria ser imune ao mundo. Não gostava do mundo ou de gente. No entanto precisava de gente que queria comer gente por não gostar. Ele gostava. Tinha uma relação estranha consigo e com o reflexo de si no mundo. Gina era fácil. Tinha uma fúria fácil, um ardor fácil, era ganha com rimas fáceis. Não desafiava e talvez mudasse pouco. Era confortável. Isso prendia. Hermione surpreendia. Draco queria. Devia voltar aos relatórios. Eles eram úteis. Eles deviam ser fonte de vida e atenção. Hermione e Gina podiam aparecer na cabeça outra hora. A cabeça explodia. Ele não estava agüentando. Tinha que sair dali. Precisava de um gole gelado de cerveja.  
O pub estava vazio. O garçom já era conhecido. O copo, o conteúdo dele e Draco dialogavam bem. Era um contrato de alucinação descompromissada. Gosto que ele gostava e fígado que ele podia recompor. O fígado não é o órgão com maior potencial de cicatrização? O fígado não importava. Alguns viam televisão. Draco bebia e cada gole era catártico. As bolhas pequenas faziam cócegas na garganta. Elas mexiam e invadiam. As gotas brincavam. O líquido brincava, fazia festa. Ele gostava daquilo. O líquido gostava dele. Ele gostava do cheiro e por vezes queria se misturar a ele. Seria bonito se dissolver em cevada e fungos. Seria bonito fermentar. Ele queria fermentar. Se entregava àquilo, a vida estava ali, que ele não agüentava o resto dela. Tudo era demais pra quem se escondia. A verdade é demais, era demais pra quem não queria. Ele nunca quis. Ela vinha à tona e ele tinha que fugir.  
A morena da mesa do lado olhava pra ele fixamente. Ela não era feia. Tinha um cruzar de pernas charmoso e lábios delicados. As mãos pareciam finas. Uma dondoca. A aliança dizia do casamento. Ela estava sozinha e os olhos dela tinham fome. Perfeita pra uma aventura. Ele levantou-se, foi até ela e ofereceu uma bebida. Ela simplesmente sorriu. Ela não diria o nome. Se inclinava na mesa para que o decote aparecesse mais. O sim à pergunta que ele não faria estava escancarado nos gestos, na cara e na voz daquela vadia fútil. Ele não queria saber. O tal vínculo já não existia. Ele não pensava em nada. Ela não era ninguém. As mãos dele escorriam pelas coxas dela por baixo da mesa. Ela sorria e olhava pedindo mais e orgulhosa. Seria dele mais do que já era. Ele a tirou pra dançar. Precisava de mais do que a cama, o cheiro e o ritmo faziam parte do jogo. O ritmo combinava. Ela tinha passado no teste. As pernas já estavam mais que a disposição.   
Um hotel barato, alguns bombons, cerveja pouca, e ela estava nua. Todos os defeitos à mostra. Ele não via, mas ela sabia. Tê-lo suprimia as manchas e os buracos da pele. Toda marca malfeita, todo descompasso, tudo era nulo. Ela gostava de momentos. Gostava de ser daquelas que só diziam sim. Ele precisava de uma dessas. Ele precisava dela e as pernas dela envolviam os quadris dele. Ele era violento e ela gritava. Ele gostava. Ela gritava, ela gostava. Ela arranhava e marcava e chupava e suava e ele amava. Ela não tinha rosto e ele não queria um rosto. O corpo bastava e os dois interagiam bem. A dança era mais que tango ou valsa. Um rock novo de letra fácil. Os dois eram fáceis. Os dois estavam sós.  
Cada um virou para um lado. Ela pensava no marido. Ele não pensava em nada. Viraram-se de frente um para o outro. Ele a abraçou e os dois se encaixaram, perna entre perna e abraço casto. Um agradecimento mútuo por um ato nulo.

Luna Lovegood era uma mulher fascinante. As unhas vermelhas e o olhar perdido se contradiziam. Ela parecia certa de tudo e feliz dum jeito bizarro. Hermione não sabia bem quem era Luna e nem como abordá-la. Ela estava em sua frente então. As botas batiam inquietas no chão. Um som de batuque desritmado. Ela parecia preocupada e Hermione não sabia com o que. Hermione se perdia e não sabia bem por onde começar. As cartas estavam todas na mesa. Luna sabia pra que Hermione estava ali. Hermione ainda não sabia bem. O ritmo daqueles olhares e das respirações ainda não fazia lógica. Hermione tinha se esquecido que para entrevistar Luna Lovegood não havia lógica. Arriscou a pergunta mais óbvia que veio em sua mente.  
-Quem ganhou a Guerra?- Luna manteve o silêncio. Olhava para cada canto daquela sala. Não vinha nada à mente dela. Soprou as pontas dos dedos, respirou fundo, ajeitou os cabelos atrás das orelhas, olhou fundo para Hermione e começou a ensaiar uma resposta.  
-A lógica e os jornais dizem ter sido Harry Potter. Alguns loucos dizem que Voldemort ainda vai voltar. Eu sei que ainda vejo aqueles bichos que puxam as carruagens de Hogwarts. Aqueles que você não vê. A morte me toca. Não acho que o "bem" tenha ganhado. A gente brigou e correu e enfeitiçou meio mundo e perdeu escrúpulos por uma paz que não vem.  
-Não vem?  
-Não vejo paz. Vejo monotonia. Paz é outra coisa. A paz a gente não atinge. A gente usa da guerra pra ganhar a paz e isso não tem lógica. Você devia entender Hermione. Você se preocupa mais agora que antes. Antes a gente sabia e agora não sabe. Você tem medo e eu tenho medo. Acredito em Harry. Acredito na morte do Lord. Mas não acho que tenha sido a última vez. Virei alguém prevenida. E sei que você também. Sei que todos viramos. A gente tem medo. Especialmente a gente que estava em cada canto e participava de cada plano, cada armadilha, entrava pelo cano e se perdia.  
-O que você fazia na guerra?  
-Tudo. –Luna disse firme e silenciou. Olhava para o teto sem tentar sufocar as lágrimas.- Eu ajudava nos planejamentos, fazia poções, eu torcia, eu vibrava, eu chorava escondida encolhida no canto do quarto enquanto estava imunda por nada. E eu matava. Eu tinha que matar pra eu não morrer. Eu tinha que matar pra você não morrer. Pro Harry não morrer. Pra Gina e o Draco não morrerem. Eu tinha que matar pra Cho não morrer. Eu tinha que esconder a Cho. Eu já era carta marcada. Já me conheciam. Eu podia e não podia me arriscar. Todo mundo sabia que comigo tinha briga e que eu não era tão frágil assim. Mas eu era. Eu matava em último caso e chorava em bicas. Quase morria junto. Mas vocês me davam força, me olhavam bonito. Vocês criam em mim e isso me dava força. Ninguém me julgava. Talvez precisassem de mim. Eu estava ali pro que desse e viesse. Estava sempre pronta e sempre calada.  
-Por que calada?- Hermione perguntava, atônita e chapada com cada frase de Luna.  
-Acha mesmo que eu me orgulhava daquilo?- Luna ria uma gargalhada fria, feito um verme. Ela se contorcia e suas faces diziam do ridículo e do bonito.- eu não queria falar. Eu estava ali pra fazer. De graça.  
-Fazer por todos.  
-E por mim.  
-Como você sabia que podia confiar em Draco Malfoy? Por que aceitou ser fiel do segredo dele e de Gina?  
-Eles precisavam de mim. Ela precisava de mim. Eles precisavam de fuga e ele acreditava naquela guerra mais que eu. Os dois tinham ideais e eu só tinha amor à vida. Eu achava bonito. Eu queria aquilo, aquela dependência, aquela cumplicidade e aquele fogo. Eu não tinha aquele medo tão forte que eles tinham. Eu não tinha vínculo nenhum a ninguém e eles tinham. Eu os amava. Não negaria nada a alguém que eu amasse. Ele podia me apunhalar, eu sabia. Mas ela tinha pedido.   
Hermione ficou calada. Luna se levantou da cadeira e andava de um lado para o outro. Ambas pareciam sem chão. Luna se escancarava na entrevista. Não tinha muito o que temer. Os passos desritmados dela entorpeciam. Ela dizia muito quando muda. O corte dos cabelos diziam. Hermione podia ver tudo. Via e não entendia nada. Tirou uma foto. Queria fazer um filme. Cinema mudo em cores. Tanto medo, tanta coragem, tanta vontade e tanta despreocupação e preocupação e amor. Tudo entorpecia. Luna era intensa e transmitia cada sentimento.  
- O que te sustenta?- Hermione perguntou. Luna apoiava-se na janela.  
- Não sei. Talvez amido. Talvez oxigênio. Talvez a magia. É bem provável que seja a fome de vida que me mantenha viva. O que me sustenta é o que me destrói. Você tem cabelos bonitos. Eu queria assistir filmes trouxas e dançar ballet. Eu não danço. Você foi uma dançarina de can-can em outra vida. Eu não devia falar de você. Era pra falar de mim e da guerra. A guerra é suja. O que me sustenta é a sujeira. Me sustenta a vontade de limpar.  
- Onde você fica nisso?  
- Eu não fico. Eu escorro entre manchas e muco. Eu não importo muito não. Eu só me importo. Isso é bem egoísta. Eu sou feliz. Isso é que importa. A felicidade é bonita e eu quero mastigá-la. Eu sou uma formiga e você não me pisoteia. Eu fico no meio do grito. Eu só escorro. Só limpo. Passo e ninguém vê. Não fico.  
- Você tem fome de que?  
- De paz. De felicidade. De paixão. Eu sempre quero comer paz, felicidade e paixão. Eu quero abocanhar a vida. Quero viver a vida e quero que você viva. Eu sou super-heroína. Você é mais ainda. Eu sou mulher invisível. Você é mulher maravilha. A gente brilha. A gente se esconde. Não nos esquecem. Lembram bisextamente. Eu quero comer o mundo todo. Quero cuidar do mundo todo. Eu tenho fome de mim. Eu sou egoísta.  
- Fome de paz? O que acha da paz?  
- Inexiste e por isso eu tenho fome dela.  
- Como se sente agora que a guerra acabou?  
- Como me sentia na guerra. Em guerra. Ainda há muito o que fazer.  
- O que?  
- Falta a felicidade geral. A cura dos males. Falta a paz mundial feito miss universo. Falta a carne. Falta bondade. Falta sentimento. Falta um braço a mais e um parafuso a menos. Falta coragem e eu quero coragem. Quero o mundo todo. O mundo todo. Ainda há muito o que fazer. Não se sabe por onde começar e se começa do câncer. Falta cura pro câncer. Falta a gente não precisar de magia. Reversão do avada kedavra. Voltar com tudo pra caixa de pandora e espalhar só a esperança.  
- Onde você fica nisso tudo?  
- Tentando fazer o mínimo, que eu também obedeço à lei do menor esforço. Tento ser ouvida, mesmo não tendo muito o que falar. Pesquiso e publico fatos novos. Tento cortar o mal pela raiz e descobrir raízes. Tento reforçar raízes boas. Fico feito cega em tiroteio. Há muito o que fazer e eu estou cansada.

**N.A.: **Esse capítulo é dedicado a Flora Viguini, uma loura de olhar perdido e mente revolucionária. Nem precisa dizer que essa Luna é baseada na Flora. Na Flora e numa outra pessoa especial, que me fascina, mas não sabe disso ainda.

Quando escrevi esta nota, o Bruno não sabia que era fascinante e atraente a mim. Agora, cerca de oito meses depois, ele é um amigo e nada mais. Alguém que eu descobri não tão Luna quanto a Flora.

E com vocês...  
Cenas dos próximos capítulos:

"- Você me ama?  
- Não sei.  
- Você me trai?  
- Não."

Acho que o trecho já é significativo por si só.


	11. Vinte e quatro horas

Capítulo 10 – Vinte e quatro horas.

Harry acordou sem se mexer. Abriu os olhos e ficou olhando a mulher que dormia. Ela parecia sonhar alguma coisa estranha. Ela não respirava tranqüila. Ela não dormia bem. Ele não tinha dormido bem. Sentou-se na cama. Era dia de ficar em casa.

Os olhos passeavam pelo quarto silencioso. Quando se olha para algum lugar, procura-se algo interessante. Harry não sabia o que interessava no quarto. Perdia-se visualmente. Inventava histórias mentais para cada pontinho na parede. Alguns insetos viviam por apenas vinte e quatro horas. Talvez aquelas vinte e quatro horas fossem chatas. A diversão dos insetos, qual era?

A diversão dos insetos talvez consistisse em apenas olhar a cara feia daqueles seres humanos estranhos. Talvez fosse divertido filosofar sobre o porquê das crianças gostarem de prender insetos num copo. Vinte e quatro horas pra se chegar ao Nirvana. Os insetos, sim, eram felizes. Era pouco tempo. Pouca música ruim, pouca fumaça. Era pouca preocupação e procriação nesse mesmo dia.

Uma vida toda cabia num dia. Um dia era mais importante do que Harry conseguia apalpar. Naquele dia ele não tinha nada pra fazer. Absolutamente. Se não tivesse divagado sobre os insetos e coisa e tal talvez voltasse para a cama e dormisse mais. Ele tinha que inventar alguma coisa.

Hermione Parecia uma pedra. Não acordaria tão cedo. Um banho. Torradas. Dentes escovados. Floricultura e rosa vermelha na cama. Sentou-se na varanda, na companhia de um café. Se não fosse tão caseiro talvez fosse dar uma volta.

Mandou uma coruja para Rony, convidando-o. Edwiges demorou a voltar. O café esfriou e a monotonia continuava. Hermione chegou à varanda despenteada e de pijamas. Abraçou o marido e ficou esperando que ele falasse alguma coisa. Nem sinal da resposta de Rony.

Os insetos continuavam por toda parte. Talvez houvesse reencarnação. Harry não saia do transe e tudo continuava monótono.

- Hermione, se você tivesse vinte e quatro horas de vida, faria o que?

Ela arregalou os olhos. De imediato veio Draco à cabeça dela. Veio vontade de atacar e revelar todos os disfarces. Veio martini, vira-tempo, sexo, livros, abraços, lagoas, viagens. Harry ainda olhava para o nada e Hermione não conseguia falar nada para ele.

- Não sei.

- Não ia ter tempo de pensar no que fazer, você sabe. O que te veio à cabeça?

- Coisa demais, não sei. Eu acho que ia me atrapalhar toda.

- Você tem magia. E vinte e quatro horas.

- É muita coisa.

- Tem que caber num dia. Há insetos que só tem um dia de vida.

- Certamente eu não dormiria.

- Por que não?

- São só vinte e quatro horas. Eu saberia?

- Sim. Estaria ciente e não teria como reverter esse tempo.

- Caramba. O que você faria?

- Iria para um lugar quente, perto do mar, com você e te contaria tudo que já escondi. E levaria o Rony, e a Gina... e a Luna e a Chang. E juntaria todo mundo pra que todo mundo se escancarasse. Como se fosse o juízo final. E pediria pra ouvir todas as verdades que me foram omitidas. Tudo que eu não sabia. Eu ia querer saber de tudo. Eu ia sentir toda dor de uma vez só. E enfrentaria tudo. E morreria limpo. Que eu gritaria tudo pra todo mundo. Até pra você. E eu fumaria. E voaria. E choraria em bicas. Te carregaria pra voar comigo o mais rápido que eu pudesse. Mesmo que você gritasse eu não pararia. E te seguraria firme junto comigo. Pra sentir que você corre o risco por mim. Pra sentir você junto de mim. E a gente iria pra um lugar bem longe de todo o resto do mundo. E se deitaria junto, nu, pra assistir um por-de-sol sem falar nada. Isso depois de toda sinceridade e os cigarros. E nenhum dos dois se incomodaria com cheiros. E talvez eu nadasse nu com você e mais alguém. Nadaria à noite. Escreveria um poema. Daria uma rosa pra cada mulher por quem eu já me apaixonei. E no final, quando já não restasse nada a ser esclarecido nem nenhum abraço ou sexo pendente, eu beberia todo álcool que eu pudesse engolir e morreria bêbado.

Hermione imaginava as cenas todas. As vinte e quatro horas dela seriam bem mais desesperadas e menos poéticas. Ela correria contra o tempo e iria ofegante até Draco Malfoy. E se esqueceria de todas as amarras pra estar com ele e por fim naquele platonismo maldito. E comeria. Comeria tudo que não comeu por se achar acima do peso – como toda mulher. Se entupiria de comida e sexo, até morrer.

- Harry, você me ama? – ela perguntou, automática, no meio do transe.

- Não sei. – Ele respondeu também em transe.

- Por que você diz que quer estar comigo até o fim?

- Você me ama?

- Não sei.

- Você me trai?

- Não.

- Nas suas vinte e quatro horas, me trairia?

- Nas minhas vinte e quatro horas eu pararia de me trair.

- Você se trai?

- Eu finjo.

- Por que?

- Não sei.

- Hermione, você é feliz?

- Quer café? O seu está congelando.

- Fica aqui do meu lado. Eu quero saber. Não preciso de nada palpável. Mas eu quero tudo que é etéreo. Tudo que vem de você.

- Você já me amou?

- Muito. Por que é tão difícil que você se arrisque?

- Eu me arrisco.

- Não. Você finge.

- Finjo.

Harry beijou a mulher instantaneamente. A conversa passava-se por banal, de incômoda que era. Beijo duro. Os dois estavam em transe. Nenhum queria beijo naquele momento.

Ele a puxou e os dois foram para a sala. Ela se punha calada e inerte. Feito uma boneca. O vento incomodava e Harry queria não ter pudor de nada.

- Qual o vínculo que prende você a mim? – ele perguntou.

- Não sei.

- E se eu dissesse que te traí?

- Eu te perguntaria o que é traição.

- E eu diria que eu comi outra mulher.

- E eu diria que isso é normal. Você não casou virgem nem deixou de sentir tesão. E eu não me sentiria traída. Eu não me sentira ameaçada. Eu não me sentiria menos mulher.

- E se eu dissesse que ela é melhor que você?

- Eu te perguntaria por que não passaria as tais últimas vinte e quatro horas com ela. E te diria pra ir atrás.

- Se eu continuasse a te querer, mesmo ela sendo melhor.

- Em segundo plano eu não ficaria. Aí seria traição.

- E se eu tivesse comido a sua mãe?

- Ela não daria pra você. O que te incomoda?

- Você sabe.

- Não, eu não sei.

- Você já deu pra outro cara?

- Sim, e você sabe que sim.

- Enquanto estava casada?

- Estou casada.

- Deu?

- São as tais vinte e quatro horas?

- É a minha paranóia.

- Dei. Dei.

- Como?

- Foi isso mesmo. Eu dei. Não importa como, quando, quem, mas eu dei sim.

- E não se sente mal com isso?

- Me sinto mal por coisa pior.

- O que?

- É meu. E eu não estou a fim de falar. Queria chegar ao limite? Chegou? O que quer agora? Saber as vinte e quatro horas? O nome dos caras pra quem eu dei? Quer que eu faça um catálogo? A lista começa quando eu tinha dezessete anos, o nome do primeiro cara é Harry Potter. Depois vem um tal de Blaise Zabini, inimigo do Harry Potter, por conta de uma tara louca que na época eu não entendia. Aliás, não entendo até hoje. O meu namorado, de quando eu tinha dezoito anos quis que eu desse prum inimigo dele. E eu dei. Me senti uma puta. A pior das criaturas, mas o meu namorado estava triste. O Zabini tinha algo que a ordem da Fênix precisava e o meu namorado na época era tão liberal... Eu não podia dizer não. A gente tava no meio de uma guerra. Eu tinha que ser a puta. Você fez de mim uma puta. Você nunca arriscava o pescoço de ninguém, mas o meu você resolveu arriscar...

- CHEGA!

- Não. Não era a verdade que você queria ouvir? A verdade é que eu não sou uma puta. A verdade é que você é meu amigo e eu nunca quis que você sofresse. Eu casei com você por que me sentia segura. E não queria que você sofresse. E você era minha verdade. Você era quase minha religião. Amor? Amor eu não sei se sentia ou não. Você era meu porto, mas não minha paixão.

- Você era minha paixão.

- Chega Harry. Eu vou tomar um banho. Não vem atrás de mim.

Ela subiu, Ediwiges voltou, e Harry foi visitar os Weasley.

NA - então...

Prometi que esse vinha mais rápido, e veio. O onze, como minhas aulas começam semana que vem, eu não sei quando posto. Mas também não deve demorar muito.

Muito obrigada pelas reviews e eu gostaria de esclarecer que a Gina não é uma pessoa ruim, tadinha. Ela só é meio fútil...

Não sei se vocês perceberam ou procuraram, mas eu postei minhas shorts que ficavam solitárias no meu computador...

Então, se quiserem ler,

Campo de força é uma história sobre a guerra e sobre amor. Femmeslash.

Flores é sobre dor e descobertas. Femmeslash também.

Veneza é sobre um baile de máscaras.

E Bastidores é uma longfic em que a Hermione e o Draco são atores... meio comédia romântica, nada a ver com Quadrilha.

Por último e não menos importante:

Cenas do próximo capítulo...

_ E é claro que Hermione não atendeu, Harry sabia que ela era teimosa feito uma porta e não atenderia, estando chateada como ela estava. E talvez ele estivesse ali, na porta da casa de Luna, com flores na mão, por um impulso. No entanto, ele não estava preocupado com o porquê de nada naquele momento. Ele só queria a mulher em casa. _


	12. Ressaca

Ela nem avisou. Aparatou na casa da mãe e Harry que fosse pra onde quisesse. Ele tinha que entender que era a hipocrisia que sustentava o lar. Quem, diabos, ele pensava que era para ir contra isso?

A mãe de Hermione dormia feito pedra. Ela não tentou acordá-la então. Sentou-se na velha cama ainda cor-de-rosa e se ocupou em sentir o próprio cheiro de anos atrás.Talvez a saída fosse mesmo voltar a ser criança sem magia, gatos, Harrys ou Dracos. Dormiu encolhida na cama que não mais a comportava. Quando a mãe a visse, ao certo traria um café quente e alguns biscoitos, sem maiores perguntas. O sábado acabaria relativamente bem.

Sim. Ela queimou o bacon. Definitivamente aquele domingo não era o melhor dia para Guinevere Malfoy. Acordou massageando o dedão do pé com toda força de impacto da quina da cômoda. Desceu, ainda dolorida, para fazer o café da manhã. Fritar bacon era uma tarefa normal. Fazia-o sempre. Mas naquele domingo, Gina tinha que queimar o bacon. O café, é claro, ficou tão ralo quanto podia. Draco não beberia ou comeria qualquer uma daquelas coisas. A tentativa de massa de panqueca ficou com uma cor tão estranha que nem passou perto da frigideira.

Restou à Gina sentar-se em jejum na sala, esperando que o marido acordasse. O elfo doméstico passou logo em seguida na sua frente, segurando uma bandeja com ovos mexidos e torradas. Ela tombou a cabeça para traz e ficou encarando o teto. Lembrava que na Toca tudo era absolutamente perfeito. Ela não podia querer mais que aquilo. Dividia seu tempo entre um marido alcoólatra e um amante que não passaria daquilo. Harry Potter não tinha gás para ser marido dela. Pensando bem, nem Draco Malfoy. Ela já não se agüentava e não agüentava qualquer rotina.

Draco apareceu desgrenhado e ainda não acordado, na frente da mulher. A única reação dela foi pular em cima dele com uma fome incomum. Ele não entendeu e desviou. Ela voltou ao quarto, decepcionada. Era melhor voltar a dormir, pra fingir não ter acordado.

Hermione acordou, ainda na casa da mãe, no domingo bem cedo, mas não queria ficar ali. A vontade dela era ver amigas ou algo do tipo. Comer algodão doce e assistir a um filme de terror dublado em algum idioma completamente desconhecido. Pensou imediatamente em Pansy ou Gina, que ultimamente eram mais chegadas. Ela sabia, no entanto, que não choraria mágoas com nenhuma das duas. Nas quartas ela era forte, naquele domingo também deveria ser assim. Aparatou na porta da casa de Luna e Cho. Sabia que ali seria bem recebida.

Foi Luna abrir a porta que Hermione a abraçou e desabou. Chorou o que podia e o que não podia. Luna acalentava e Cho não entendia coisa alguma. Ficava, então de pé, séria e silenciosa ao lado das duas outras. Foi Hermione segurar um pouco o choro e sinalizar alguma respiração que a loura perguntou:

- O que aconteceu?

- Harry.

- Calma, quer chá?

- Quero colo.

- Tudo bem.- Luna dizia baixo, enquanto Cho continuava calada, preocupada em se acomodar em alguma cadeira para assistir o que poderia, a qualquer momento, tornar-se um grande espetáculo.

- A verdade é que eu não sou a Mulher Maravilha. E você também não é invisível. A verdade é que eu não tenho nenhum herói mais. O meu super-homem de cicatriz na testa se mostrou um retardado. Me segurava ele ser cavalheiro. Ele foi nojento. Foi baixo, Luna, como eu nunca pensei que ele pudesse. Ele me escavou. Eu não quero ser transparente. Eu quero ser Maravilha. Eu queria... Eu não queria nada. Nada do que eu tenho. Eu não sou feliz!- Hermione dizia entre soluços e lágrimas.- Ele não é pra mim e eu não sou pra ele. Mas o meu casamento não pode acabar, não vai acabar. Eu queria ter a sua força. Eu queria ser casada com alguém como a Cho. Ela faz silêncio. Ela ouve! Eu queria alguém que soubesse mais e me agredisse menos. Eu queria alguém que me trouxesse dúvidas. Eu sinto falta de mistério e paixão. Eu sinto falta de um monte de coisa. Eu sou vazia. A verdade é que todos os dias eu sinto uma vontade enorme de vomitar como eu estou vomitando agora. Eu só tive uma paixão de verdade. O resto foi tentativa de forjar minha pele. Todos os caras foram tentativa de me desprender daquela paixão que não sai. Não sai, Luna. Ele não vai embora de mim e eu me sinto suja e quero me lavar. Eu quero lavar minha língua. Eu quero por pra fora qualquer resquício de sêmen que ainda esteja no meu corpo. Eu quero alguma coisa inteira. Entende? Eu quero um abraço. Me abraça, Luna. Cho, eu não fazia idéia. Eu não sabia que comigo não ia ser como foi com você. E você tinha ciúmes de mim, né? Eu nunca gostei de verdade do Harry. Ele não merece isso. Eu não mereço isso. Ele é um porco! A única coisa que tem valor é a nossa família. Eu e ele éramos uma família. Somos. E por isso eu joguei coisa pra caramba no lixo. Por uma família de heróis eu me desfiz aos poucos da dignidade que eu tinha. Por ele eu fiz coisa que me dá nojo até hoje. Luna, ele me lembrou de tudo. Ele me lembrou da guerra. Essas entrevistas doem muito. Entrevistar você doeu. Entrevistar a Gina doeu. Vocês batem em mim. Vocês me deixam sem fala. Vocês têm o que eu quero e não consigo por ser fraca. Eu não queria ser assim, fraca.

- Você não é fraca.- Luna disse, baixinho.

- Eu sou. Eu sou feito um inseto e estou à todo tempo vulnerável. Eu quero me esconder. Eu quero escavar outras pessoas. Eu quero descobrir mas eu não quero que ninguém me saiba o tanto que você já sabe agora. Eu não quero que o Harry saiba de tanto. Doeria menos pra ele se ele só soubesse que eu gosto do jeito que ele me abraça. Doeria menos em mim se ele não tivesse sido tão escroto quanto podia. Pode tudo, Luna, menos o que ele fez. Pode tudo menos me escancarar. Não pode me esfregar, assim, no chão. Não pode me julgar! Eu sou movida a paixão.

- Não pode o que é mais difícil de não poder, né?

- Eu só não queria que ele soubesse tanto.

- Por que se casou?

- Por precisar de heróis.

- Isso não é motivo.

- Não era pra eu entrar nesse mérito, era pra eu estar falando mal dele e você estar me apoiando, por que ele foi estúpido, e não merece qualquer piedade, ou qualquer outra coisa.

- O que ele fez?

- Me fez lembrar o caso Blaize. E me perguntou se eu o traí. E me botou na parede. E me invadiu. Tudo que eu fiz foi pra manter o lar melhor. Foi pra não contagiar ninguém com a minha tristeza.

- E você?

- Eu falei tudo, Luna. Me escancarei. E isso doeu. Ele podia ter evitado, mas eu falei muito. Eu não gosto disso. Eu não estava confortável e ele me jogou às feras. Ele foi a fera. Eu me senti suja, de novo.

- Esquece, por hoje, tudo bem?

- Vou tentar.- Hermione disse, num tom infantil, ainda com a cara inchada do choro.

Harry olhava o relógio incessantemente. Ele não se agüentava mais em casa. Hermione fazia uma falta que doía. Ele estava chateado, sim. Mas tinha que ir atrás dela. Precisava dela, mesmo que à contragosto. Sentia falta do cheio do cabelo ou do barulho da caneta. Sentia falta de contos inacabados avulsos que ele achava soltos pelo chão. Sentia falta do jeito mandão. Ele só não sabia onde ela estava. Não imaginava. Mandou a coruja atrás logo cedo, mas ela não voltava. Nem a coruja, nem Hermione. Ele não ficaria parado esperando alguma coisa acontecer. Isso não parecia nem um pouco com Harry Potter.

- Passa o sal? – Draco pedia à uma Gina mal-humorada na mesa do almoço.

- Está ruim, não é? Hoje definitivamente não é meu dia. Nem os elfos me obedecem!

- Hoje vamos à casa de mamãe.

- Pra que?

- Bem, é o aniversário dela.

- E eu tenho que ir?

- Gina! Um mínimo de diplomacia faz bem.

- Eu não sabia que sogras podiam ser diplomáticas.

- Gina. Ela é minha mãe. Você é minha mulher, não podia tentar se dar bem com ela?

- Só tento por que te amo. Mas ela não me suporta!

- Nem você a ela.

- Claro que não!

- Não importa.

- É assim, agora?

- Boba! É uma questão política. Eu gosto dela e gosto de você. As duas, ao invés de ficar nessa disputa de poder sobre este ser maravilhoso – ele falava, apontando para si-, podiam tentar uma aliança pra ter ainda mais poder sobre ele.

E Harry tentava decorar canções de amor que ele sabia que Hermione gostava. Coisas trouxas e bruxas, mas ele não cantava. Ele queria escrever um poema e queria que ela ouvisse tudo. Por que ele aceitaria qualquer coisa pra tê-la do seu lado. Pansy disse que Hermione não estava lá. A Srª Granger disse que a filha saiu bem cedo, de manhã. Na casa dos Malfoy seria ironia demais. E Gina confirmou que Hermione nem dera sinal de vida naquele final de semana.

Ele fuçou os papéis dela. Fuçou tentando não tirar do lugar, mas perdeu a paciência por que não achava nada que dissesse onde aquela criatura podia ter ido. Edwiges não voltava com notícias dela. Nenhum daqueles feitiços dizia onde ela estava. Ela não queria ser achada, essa era a verdade. E Hermione sabia não ser achada.

E quando Harry já quase entrava em desespero, achou o gravador de Hermione jogado no chão. E a voz que saia dele dizia coisas bonitas num tempo lento que só podia pertencer a uma pessoa.

- _Falta a felicidade geral. A cura dos males. Falta a paz mundial feito miss universo. Falta a carne. Falta bondade. Falta sentimento. Falta um braço a mais e um parafuso a menos. Falta coragem e eu quero coragem. Quero o mundo todo. O mundo todo. Ainda há muito o que fazer. Não se sabe por onde começar e se começa do câncer. Falta cura pro câncer. Falta a gente não precisar de magia. Reversão do avada kedavra. Voltar com tudo pra caixa de pandora e espalhar só a esperança._

E prestando um pouco de atenção no que aquela criatura falava. Harry sabia que Hermione não podia estar em nenhum outro lugar.

- Muito obrigada, Narcisa, mas eu não gosto nem um pouco de coelho assado.- Gina tentava ao máximo ser educada enquanto a sogra anunciava o cardápio do jantar de mais tarde.

- Draco, ela não tem nenhum refino!- A loura dizia, ignorando um ser vermelho e bufante ao seu lado.

- Eu só queria que houvesse algum cardápio alternativo, se for o caso, eu mesma preparo.

- Nunca! Meus convidados vão comer o que? Galinha assada de padaria trouxa? Nem sobre o meu cadáver.

- Mãe, se acalme, a Gina só quer ajudar.

- Ajudar? Essa doida está tentando mandar na MINHA cozinha. Draco, eu agüento tudo! Esse cabelo estranho, essa falta de postura, esse sobrenomezinho sardento... Mas na minha cozinha ela não se mete. No meu cardápio não! Eu ainda sou a Senhora Malfoy.

- Eu sou a Senhora Malfoy, Narcisa. – Gina retrucava prendendo a raiva entre os dentes.

- É uma discussão sem sentido! As duas são Malfoy, oras...

- Draco! – As duas mulheres reprovavam a frase do loiro, como se ele tivesse insultado todas as gerações antepassadas das duas.

E é claro que Hermione não atendeu, Harry sabia que ela era teimosa feito uma porta e não atenderia, estando chateada como ela estava. E talvez ele estivesse ali, na porta da casa de Luna, com flores na mão, por um impulso. No entanto, ele não estava preocupado com o porquê de nada naquele momento. Ele só queria a mulher em casa.

Luna olhava para Harry de mãos atadas. Não tinha nada que ela pudesse fazer. Não podia sequer convidá-lo a entrar. Nem Hermione nem Cho aprovariam. E ela ficava então, na porta de casa com cara de tacho. E Harry insistia.

Hermione e Cho assistiam uma daquelas comédias românticas inglesas e trouxas. A jornalista não queria pensar. Cho era uma boa companhia pra filmes. Luna ficava olhando de longe. As duas se davam bem. Hermione tinha pedido pra dormir ali naquela noite. O fato de Harry estar plantado na porta da frente com um buquê de flores não mudava em nada a vontade dela de ficar sozinha.

- Já dá pra a gente ir, não é? – Gina perguntava a Draco, enquanto ele servia-se de conhaque.

- Gina, por favor, mais um pouco.

- Eu não agüento mais olhar na car da sua mãe.

- Eu amo a sua sinceridade, meu bem. Mas eu agüento aqueles jantares e agüentar minha mãe é o mínimo que você pode fazer.

- Draco, você gosta dos jantares?

- Preferia jogar pôquer.

- Não acredito que estou ouvindo isso!

- Está. Agüente mais um pouco. – Ele disse e a ruiva bufou, antes de sentar em uma poltrona com a cara amarrada.

Meia hora depois os dois estavam em casa. Ele, bêbado; ela, com um humor que qualquer um juraria ser próprio da TPM, se não existisse uma poção contra isso.

**NA**: Então, pessoas. Chegamos juntinhos ao fim de mais um emocionante capítulo da saga Quadrilha.

E no próximo:

"- Chega, Malfoy. Eu sei que você não quer falar nada disso pra mim. Por favor.

- Por que não?

- Sóbrio você não falaria e eu não quero me sentir culpada depois.

- Se sentir culpada por ouvir confissões de um bêbado?"

tcham tchan tchan tchan...

vejam que a pessoa-autora está empolgada.

Provavelmente meu superego tirou folga hoje.

Então... não sei se alguém sabe, mas eu faço jornalismo. Ultimamente tenho trabalhado com pesquisas na área de jornalismo cultural.

E isso está num blog.

www.jornalismo-capixaba. último texto que eu publiquei chama-se O Fábio assunção ronca, mas não baba.

Se alguém tiver tempo, leia.

E no mais, Bastidores já tem dois capítulos e a pessoa ocupada que vos escreve está acabando o terceiro.

Leiam.

Beijos e queijos

Anne Haze Granger


	13. Dor

Capítulo 12- Dor

Hermione saiu d'O Profeta Diário e aparatou naquele mesmo beco de sempre. Entrou num bar qualquer, transfigurou os cabelos nos pretos e curtos de Diana Carter, meteu nos olhos um par de lentes descartáveis- por pura preguiça de transfigurar a cor dos olhos, e abriu dois botões da blusa social que vestia. Não se preocupou muito com a roupa séria que vestia e não fazia o estilo Carter. Ela não estava preocupada com perfeição. Queria apenas fugir. Entrou no mesmo Pub de sempre. Nas segundas ele ficava quase vazio, a exceção, além dela, era um Draco Malfoy completamente bêbado. Ele se levantou, quando ela chegou. Resolveu se sentar na mesa dela. Ela fingia que ele não estava ali, não queria falar com ninguém. Não queria casa de mãe, nem sua própria casa e sabia que Harry ainda montava guarda na casa de Luna Lovegood.

- Eu já vi você. – Draco dizia. - Tem umas duas semanas, acho... Tem menos... Era uma quinta feira e eu estava saindo do trabalho, ou chegando... Eu sei que eu queria ir atrás de você e você sumiu.

- Você está absolutamente bêbado. Eu não conheço você e você não me conhece.

- Mas, eu já te vi.

- Malfoy... Você está bêbado.

- É. Tô sim. E o mundo está todo de ponta cabeça.

- Você tem uma onda estranha.

- Você não sabe isso. Você não me conhece.

- É.

- Só não sei como você sabe o meu nome.

- Eu não sei.

- Você disse, Malfoy você está bêbado. E eu sou o Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.

- Por favor, eu quero ficar sozinha agora.

- Eu também. A gente fica sozinho junto.

- Merlim! Malfoy, eu não quero você aqui!

- Eu conheço a sua voz, morena.

- Não. Você é um bêbado confuso.

- Eu não posso beber em casa que a Gina briga. E não posso beber na rua que a Gina briga. E a Gina briga com a minha mãe também. Morena, a Gina anda estranha de uns tempos pra cá.

- Quem é Gina? – Hermione tentava fingir, depois da história da voz ela realmente começou a ter medo de ser descoberta.

- Eu sou casado com a Gina. Ontem ela me chateou. Hoje eu saí cedo e tentei me afogar em trabalho pra não pensar em como as duas mulheres teoricamente mais importantes da minha vida não se gostam nem um pouco. Eu fico imaginando o que aconteceria se eu e a Gina tivéssemos um filho. Eu ia surtar.

- Malfoy, você está falando demais. Acho que você não quer falar isso tudo pra mim.

- Eu quero sim.

- Por favor, se contenha, você nem sabe meu nome.

- Morena?

- Diana Carter.

- Certo morena, você tem um nome bonito. Agora, deixa eu falar da minha mãe e da minha mulher por que tudo tá entalado. Amigo, traz mais uma, por favor. Valeu! Morena, eu sempre agüentei o relacionamento ruim das duas, sabe? Mas ontem foi demais. A Gina não fazia nenhum esforço. E eu tive raiva dela. Eu quis machucar a minha mulher, ela disse que não agüentava olhar na cara da minha mãe. Então eu bebi. Bebi tudo que eu agüentava e o que eu não agüentava. Não a vi depois. Dormi no sofá e estou aqui. Mas a gente não brigou, sabe. Eu usei os jantares. Morena, a minha mulher criou uma tradição estúpida de ter que jantar toda quarta-feira.

- Hum?

- Vamos sempre eu, ela e mais dois casais. O irmão insuportável dela e mulher dele, que costumava ser minha amiga. E vai o cicatriz. Ah, caramba, você deve ser trouxa. Um amigo do irmão da minha mulher.

- Seu cunhado.

- Me recuso a admitir qualquer parentesco com aquela criatura. É, um amigo dele e a mulher, que também não é desagradável. Eu não me dou mal com eles não. Tento ao máximo conviver bem com todos. Eu me dou bem com a mãe da minha mulher. Bom... E eu tenho que ir nesses jantares. E quando a Gina disse que não agüentava olhar na cara da minha mãe eu disse que não agüentava os jantares. O fato é que eu agüento os jantares e eu menti. Diana, eu acho que eu gosto dos jantares. Mas sempre alguma coisa neles me deixa com a pulga atrás da orelha.

- Chega, Malfoy. Eu sei que você não quer falar nada disso pra mim. Por favor.

- Por que não?

- Sóbrio você não falaria e eu não quero me sentir culpada depois.

- Se sentir culpada por ouvir confissões de um bêbado?

- Eu não quero ser desonesta com você. Se você soubesse quem eu sou não estaria falando nada. Por favor...

- Eu sei quem você é. Eu estou estragando tudo, mas você é uma morena que me fez esquecer o casamento. O engraçado é que foi numa quinta. E no jantar daquela quanta a Granger resolveu falar de infidelidade.

- Quem? O que?

- Granger é a mulher do amigo do irmão da minha mulher. É ela quem sempre me deixa com a pulga atrás da orelha. E ela disse na frente do marido que não achava errado trair. E eu fiquei com aquilo na cabeça. E no dia seguinte eu fiquei com você na cabeça. Mas eu não devia, por que eu sou casado, morena. E a Gina não me parece o tipo de mulher que trai. Eu não tenho ciúmes dela. Eu acho isso estranho, eu costumava ter ciúmes. Eu tenho ciúmes da... Morena, eu não devia estar falando da minha mulher, considerando que eu na verdade estou dando em cima de você.- E enquanto Draco falava todas essas coisas, ele continuava bebendo.

- Malfoy, chega de beber, por hoje.

- Não não. Eu não quero. Não quero mesmo. Eu quero não sentir nenhum músculo. Eu quero ficar todo dormente. E eu só estou falando demais. Tô chato, né?

- Onde é sua casa? Quer que eu te leve pra lá?

- E minha mulher?

- Eu explico tudo pra ela, ela vai entender.

- Eu não quero ir.

- Por favor.

- Certo, então me leva. – Draco falou numa linguagem inintendível como Hermione faria para chegar à sua casa e ela se levantou e tentou colocá-lo de pé.

- Fala baixo, tudo bem? Não faz escândalo, mas nós vamos aparatar juntos. Você paga o garçom e vem andando apoiado em mim até um beco aqui perto.

E ele obedeceu o que ela disse, sem pestanejar e sem processar a informação de que aquela morena era uma bruxa, como ele. E ela fazia uma força tremenda para agüentá-lo nos ombros enquanto não podia usar magia. Aparataram logo que chegaram no beco.

Harry foi para casa assim que percebeu que Hermione não voltaria à casa de Luna sabendo que ele estava lá. Tinha sido muito idiota em pensar que ela iria falar com ele pela manhã. É claro que ela aparatou. E é claro que aparataria em silêncio na hora de voltar, provavelmente com autorização de Luna e Cho. Chegou em casa e foi recepcionado por um bilhete de Gina. Ela dizia estar de cabeça quente e que precisava falar com ele.

Ele estava, é claro, preocupado com Hermione. Mas já estava enraivecido pelo fato de ela não falar com ele. E ele tinha Gina. Gina não dava tanta dor de cabeça. O amor e o casamento que esperassem. A companhia da ruiva viria a calhar.

Os dois se encontraram na sala dele, no ministério. E ela disse que naquele dia não queria chegar cedo em casa por nada. Foram para um hotel.

Harry achou melhor não mencionar sua briga com Hermione. E Gina também não mencionou seu desentendimento com Draco. Todas as divagações sobre amor e todas as dúvidas dos dois ficariam em segundo plano. Era hora de sexo, e nenhum pensamento sério atrapalharia.

- Sua mulher costuma chegar que horas?

- Eu não sei. – Draco disse, enquanto ia ao armário e pegava outra garrafa de vinho.

Hemione jogou-se num sofá. Não ia fazer Draco parar de beber naquela hora, e só ficava ali por desencargo de consciência. O medo dela era que Gina a reconhecesse. Pensou em tirar o disfarce, mas aí Draco saberia que ela se disfarçava e ia querer saber os motivos... Ele estava bêbado, mas era melhor não arriscar. Em nenhum dos seus sonhos mais antigos ela tinha imaginado que cuidaria de um Draco Malfoy alcoolizado. E a nostalgia foi interrompida por um som de baque de corpo no chão.

Hermione chegou à cozinha e Draco insistia em repetir que estava bem. Ela não soube de onde tirou forças pra levantá-lo. Levou-o ao banheiro e insistiu que ele enfiasse o dedo na goela e vomitasse. Ele não queria.

- Eu não gosto de vomitar, morena. Vômito é para os fracos. E eu sou forte.

- Por favor, Malfoy. Você não está bem.

- Eu não quero.

E ele parecia que ia cair no vaso, quando ela o segurou. Apoiou-o, então, na parede do banheiro e arrancou os sapatos dele. Era bom que ele tomasse um banho frio. Era bom que ele ficasse bem, ou que dormisse. Mas ela não poderia deixá-lo sozinho. Ligou o chuveiro e enfiou-o lá.

Eles estavam abraçados e molhados e Draco não podia deixar de pensar que conhecia aquela morena. Que aquela voz e aquelas mãos e aquela preocupação eram de alguém conhecido. Mas ele estava bêbado demais pra confirmar qualquer coisa. A água corria e ele se sentia um pouco melhor, sustentava-se melhor no próprio corpo e ela continuava ali. E ela estava linda molhada. Ele quis beijá-la. Ele levantou o rosto dela e se aproximou. Ela se virou.

- Você está bêbado.

- Eu sei.

E ele ficava lindo molhado. Ela desligou o chuveiro e não o despiu. Levou-o para o quarto. Deitou-o na cama e secou-o com um feitiço. Era melhor que ele dormisse.

No entanto, ele não dormia. Ele mantinha-se acordado e segurava Hermione pelo pulso. Aquilo tudo começava a doer nela. E ela não queria sentar na cama dele, molhada como estava, mas também não podia se secar. Todo instinto maternal que ela tinha estava à flor da pele e por algum motivo ela precisava cuidar daquele idiota. Ele era um babaca que mexia com ela, afinal. Mesmo bêbado e sem saber quem ela era.

E com ele do lado, olhando pra cara dela, ela entrou em transe. A história toda dos dois de novo passou como um filme diante dos olhos dela. E a história com Harry passava também. E a briga que teve com Harry no sábado. Ela era casada ou não era? Ela podia ou não dizer sim? Ela diria sim quando ela não era ela? E por que, diabos, ela tinha encontrado com ele e ouvido aquilo tudo justo no dia em que ela não queria ser ela mesma?

Deixou-o só por um instante e foi tomar um copo de água. Precisava molhar a garganta e entender de algum jeito o que estava acontecendo. Quarta feira o jantar de aniversário de Rony. Ela não sabia se ia ou não. Ela não sabia se ate lá teria feito as pazes com Harry. Ela não sabia por que se mantinha com raiva. Ela nem sabia se tinha raiva. Ela devia voltar pra casa. Ela não iria. Ele tinha lembrado aquilo tudo e ela precisava de hipocrisia. Ele tinha escancarado e isso doía. Harry não devia machucá-la. Harry era a única pessoa do mundo que não podia machucá-la. Pra ele ela não tinha defesas. E Draco estava lá em cima sozinho. E Hermione voltava ao seu posto de enfermeira. E Draco finalmente vomitou. Hermione teve que limpar, mas com o tanto de coisas que tinha na cabeça ela não se preocupava em limpar um vômito. Ela pensava em Harry. E pensava no casamento e na idéia de família. Afinal, ela devia estar sentindo mais falta de casa do que estava. E ela não devia sequer ter-se sentado com Draco Malfoy.

Ela estava preparada pra toda dor vinda de Draco Malfoy. Ela agüentava. Ela agüentava há muito tempo. Mas Harry não. Harry era o porto seguro e o porto seguro devia ser seguro. E ela se sentia idiota ao perceber que não pensava em Harry como um ser humano. Harry era super herói demais, Draco não, Draco era tão humano que atraia forte. E ele tinha dormido, afinal. Ela tinha então, que dar um jeito de se comunicar com Luna e Cho. As duas deviam estar preocupadas.

Não havia corujas ali. Já estava na hora que ela tinha dito que chegaria. Malfoy dormia. Deixá-lo sozinho não era a melhor coisa a fazer. Hermione não devia, no entanto, abusar da hospitalidade das duas amigas. Transfigurou os cabelos de Diana nos seus, arrancou as lentes, lavou o rosto pra tirar a maquiagem borrada do banho de Draco e desaparatou.

NA: Então, ta aí um capítulo que dói em mim. Eu tenho azia lendo isso. Tomara que vocês tenham gostado. Me avisem, se está bom.

Eu estou sensível.


	14. A morena

Quando Draco saiu de casa, naquela manhã de terça-feira, ele lembrava de pouca coisa do dia anterior. Lembrava que tinha bebido, falado demais, ido pra casa. E lembrava que tinha uma morena que tinha cuidado dele. E ele lembrava que conhecia aquela morena de algum lugar. Mas o rosto dela não era fácil de lembrar. Ele lembrava da voz. Lembrava da voz e do olhar distante. Ele tinha tentado beijá-la. Ela tinha dito que não. Bom ela ter dito não. Ele ao menos não tinha traído a mulher. É fato que ele já não se importava em trair ou não trair. Mas algum conforto ele tinha que ter ao saber que não tinha tido aquela morena. Ele encarava a folha de pergaminho à sua frente, mas não por completo. A vontade dele era de fazer versos, não de escrever um relatório chato.

Ele queria eternizar a morena, mesmo sem saber. Ele queria pensar que sua vida não estava um caos e que nada além daquela folha de papel era importante. O mundo continuava girando e fazendo barulhos irritantes. E Draco Malfoy continuava sendo um ser arrogante e prepotente. Entretanto, aquela folha era encarada como ele normalmente encararia um ser que ele amasse. E, mesmo sem nunca ter sido mulher, naquele instante insano, Draco sabia como uma menina de doze anos se sentia ao estar próxima do seu amor platônico. Draco gostava daquela morena, por ela ser inatingível. Por essas, ele se sentia um idiota. Gina que se preocupasse em brigar com Narcissa Malfoy.

E no meio dos devaneios de pergaminho branco, surgiu um pensamento idiota e intruso que dizia: "E se ela também tiver um moreno, ou algo assim?".

E a Granger e o vínculo voltavam à cabeça de Draco com força total. Não obstante, aquilo não era nada preocupante, ele deixou apenas de escrever um poema.

- Isso não vai dar certo, Harry. Cadê a Hermione e por que você está com essa cara estranha?

- Eu já disse que a gente não está bem, Gina.

- Dá um jeito de ficar bem com ela.

- Ela não parece querer.

- Não importa. Conserta a merda que você fez! Quanto antes, melhor.

- Eu não entendo por que você se preocupa com isso.

- Ah Harry!

- E a coisa lá com a Senhora Malfoy?

- O Draco ainda está fazendo drama.

- Era bom se você desse um jeito nisso, né?

- Como se você ganhasse alguma coisa com isso.

- Gina, vamos ser sinceros um com o outro. Você não ia me querer, se tivesse apenas a mim. Eu sou chato demais pra você agüentar ficar só comigo.

- Você agüentava ficar comigo, que eu sei. Mas sei lá... essa coisa de perigo e de proibido me instiga.

- Só você!

- Depois disso nosso affair vai perder a graça?

- Depois de que?

- A verdade costuma ser cruel, sabe?

- Bom, não era nenhum segredo, eu acho.

- É... mas uma hipocrisiazinha às vezes cai bem.

- Gina, adoro você.

- Eu sei.

- E essa coisa com o Malfoy, como é que você vai resolver?

- Champanhe, morangos... langerrie nova...

- Interessante... Dá conta da crise?

- Como não?

- É... dá conta da crise.

- E a Hermione?

- Flores...

- Mais.

- Eu não sei.

- Você toca alguma coisa?

- Piano, acho.

- Perfeito! Piano e Cole Porter. Você vai se virar e tocar "Night and day" pra ela.

- Eu me casaria com você, sabe?

- Perderia metade da graça.

- Desde quando a gente é cúmplice assim?

- Antes de mim, você tinha traído, Harry?

- Não.

- Nem eu. Daí vem a cumplicidade.

- Somos insanos?

- Somos ótimos.

Hermione sentia-se sem chão. Era a segunda vez que Draco Malfoy tentava algo com ela quando ela estava disfarçada. E ele sempre falava demais. Sentia falta de Harry. Ele era uma fuga, afinal.

Ela estava alojada num hotel pequeno. Não tinha vontade nenhuma de sair. Era amor, aquilo? Aquela coisa quente que doía dentro dela quando ele chegava perto, e aquela vontade que ela tinha de cuidar dele. E o conformismo todo por ele ter escolhido Gina, conformismo vindo do descrédito. A falta de vontade dela de acreditar naquilo, naquilo que já acontecia há anos. Ela não podia mais. Era demais que ele tentasse beijá-la. Hermione chorava feito uma criança. Aquilo tudo doía.

Draco Malfoy dentro dela doía e queimava. E ela simplesmente não sabia o que fazer. Não queria escrever ou ver gente, não queria nada. Não queria tê-lo deixado sozinho. Não queria ter que ficar até o fim. Mas ela tinha que estar ali onde quer que fosse e quando fosse e sem importar com os custos. Ela era dele mesmo sem que ele soubesse quem ela era. E ela aceitava aquilo, mesmo que doesse. Ou não aceitava. As marcas dele não saiam da cabeça dela. E ela tinha dores nos músculos de carregá-lo. Mas o pior era saber que carregaria quantas vezes ele precisasse ser carregado. E ela não mostraria a ele qualquer marca, nem faria questão que ele soubesse que era ela quem estava lá.

Era uma história bonita, a que ela vivia. Ela sabia que por mais que tudo a machucasse e por mais que ela não gostasse do que tinha se tornado, ela era toda poesia do mundo num corpo de mulher. E ela podia escolher qual seria o tipo de verso. Ela podia escolher o corpo e trocar as bases. Nessas de se camuflar, aprendeu a se agüentar. Hermione era mais forte do que se sabia.

Era hora de tirar as lentes. Era hora de usar o cabelo natural, era hora de mostrar o nome e dar a cara à tapa. Ele pulsava nela e não rasgava. Ele era grande nela, mas cabia. Ele era um pedaço de bala que não saía do céu da boca dela. E o cheiro dele ficava na pele dela. E ela queria se rasgar pra agüentar o quanto sentia tudo aquilo. Ela queria estar longe dele pra não explodir, mas ela explodia onde estivesse. Tinha passado do tempo. A panela de pressão não agüentaria mais fogo. Era hora de abaixar, era hora de fugir. Ela gostava dele um tanto que doía. Ela poderia fazer mil versos apenas pra um sorriso dele. E ela poderia dar a cara à tapa sempre, pra que ele não apanhasse. Ela poderia agüentar tudo. E ela não exigiria nada. Quereria um sorriso apenas, pra agüentar aquela explosão maldita.

Num impulso ela era de novo Diana e se via à porta do Gringotes. Não obstante, ela não pode prosseguir, teve que ficar sentada naquela escadaria tomando um fôlego eterno. E ela ficou ali mergulhada nos próprios sentimentos até sentir uma mão quente em seu ombro. Engoliu em seco, mas por sorte era um bruxo avulso que se preocupou ao vê-la estática. Ela sorriu e ele se foi. Todo sentimento do mundo continuava preso e solto na palma da mão de Hermione Granger.

Ela subiu e pediu a um duende que avisasse a Draco que Diana Carter esteve ali e que estaria no mesmo pub de sempre. Foi ela virar as costas que ele apareceu no saguão. Viu ainda de relance os cabelos dela e correria se não tivesse sido interceptado pelo duende que falava onde a garota estaria. Draco desaparatou no banheiro do bar, instantaneamente. Sentou-se numa mesa qualquer e esperou que a morena aparecesse. Em alguns segundos ela estava ali. Ele a reconheceu. Ainda havia algo nela que ele não compreendia, mas era aquela a morena das outras vezes. Ela se sentou na mesa dele e ele esperou frases que não vieram.

- Obrigado. – ele quebrou o silêncio e ela acenou com a cabeça, como se dissesse que não foi nada. – Eu devo ter te dado um trabalho enorme.- Draco esperava alguma resposta, mas ela não dizia absolutamente nada.- Diana, né? – Hermione assentiu.- Você me achou no trabalho como? Não faz sentido algum. Só se você fosse... Quem é você?

Hermione sorriu. Ela via a cara de susto dele e abriu o paletó, mostrando a varinha. Ele procurava respostas nas feições dela e ela tinha perdido completamente a vontade de se revelar. Talvez aquele fosse um jogo novo. Não queria que ele soubesse de nada, mas ao mesmo tempo queria se escancarar. Ela se levantou da mesa e ele segurou-a pelo braço. Ela se soltou, foi ao banheiro e não voltou mais. Tinha desaparatado novamente no quarto de hotel. Ele que ficasse sozinho a se morder e sem entender por que estava ali. Quem era aquela morena, afinal?


	15. A festa

O salão estava cheio. Naquela quarta Arthur tinha ficado por conta de Molly e vários amigos próximos e não próximos dos Weasley estavam naquele salão. Hermione chegou atrasada à festa. Lembrava que quarta era dia de jantar, mas tinha quase se esquecido do aniversário do amigo. Ela abraçou Rony, entregou o presente simples que tinha comprado, e logo viu Harry sentado numa poltrona de canto, olhando pra ela. É claro que ela tinha pensado em aquela briga ser birra ou algo do tipo, mas ela não queria ver o de achar no salão alguém que lhe fizesse companhia; Luna e Cho eram ótimas nessas horas.

Gina cutucou Draco logo que viu Hermione cruzar o salão. Ele permanecia inerte, com a cabeça em outro lugar, mas a ruiva insistia.

- Ela e o Harry estão brigados.- Gina dizia ao marido, que ouvia sem dar atenção.- Parece que ela não dorme em casa desde sábado. Ele me falou, está acabado, coitado.

- Ótimo.

- Como ótimo, Draco?

- Não é problema meu, Gina.

- Draco, eles são nossos amigos.

- São seus amigos.

- Eles são um casal que...

- Que pode ter problemas como qualquer outro casal.

- Mas eles não podem...

- Eles podem sim.

- Draco, você parece tão insensível.

- Eu não tenho por que me intrometer na vida deles.

- Se a gente...

- A gente já tem problemas suficientes, Gina.

- Pra mim, nós estamos bem.

- Estamos, é você quem importa.

- O que a gente vai fazer?

- Nada.

- Como nada?

- Saboreie toda grosseria e simplicidade da frase: eu não me importo.

- Mas eu me importo.

- Esquece.

Gina se levantou e foi até Pansy. Draco não ia ajudar a unir o casal e daquela festa não podia passar. Harry tinha que parar a festa no meio e se aproveitar do piano. As flores estavam na cozinha. Tudo estava perfeitamente traçado na cabeça de Gina. Harry e Hermione tinham que ficar juntos. Harry não podia estar livre. A idéia era aterrorisante demais. Com ele livre, talvez ela liberasse a própria trava e derretesse. Por alguns segundos, enquanto andava, muda, Gina perdeu o foco. Harry tinha deixado de ser objeto. Ele tinha deixado de ser objeto e aquilo era assustador. Por alguns instantes desejou que ele não tocasse o piano e não dissesse nenhuma palavra bonita. Por alguns instantes se deu ao luxo de sentir ciúmes do amante. Ela sabia que ciúmes são vaidade, mas ela sabia que não podia ter dois inteiros. Quis que Draco fosse metade. Quis que Draco a tivesse traído do jeito mais sórdido que ela pudesse imaginar. Olhava Pansy, a poucos pés e pensava nela na cama com Draco. Seria a coisa mais suja e linda do mundo. A única coisa mais suja que isso, seria se Draco tivesse um caso com a mulher do seu amante. Gina pensou em Draco com Hermione e a idéia pareceu-lhe absurda, mas sem ciúmes.

Ciúmes. Ela podia sentir ciúmes? Draco fingia ciúmes para agradá-la. Mas ela nunca tinha realmente tido ciúmes de Draco Malfoy. Ciúme parecia banal demais pra uma relação tão complicada e proibida. Ciúmes seriam a coisa mais ridícula do mundo quando o casal era Guinevere Molly Weasley e Draco Lucius Malfoy. O peso do nome era muito maior, mas então ela reparou que ele já não existia. Todo aquele capricho de adolescente e aquele fogo tinham passado. E Gina teve medo. Ela tremeu de medo no meio do salão de festas. Ela tremeu de medo com o vento batendo nas saias dela enquanto a porta abria e mais algum conhecido sorria. Ela sentiu medo enquanto o mundo girava e ela era apenas uma gota. Ela era apenas uma faminta desimportante. Era só mais um ego grande demais e mais uma pessoa movida pela razão. Gina não sabia o que fazer. Ela gostava do fútil e do que tinha. E gostava de sentimentos profundos e guerra e tudo, mas não queria perder absolutamente nada. Por instantes sentiu a instabilidade da situação. Tudo acabaria. Ela não era eterna. Tinha um espelho do outro lado e nele ela viu reflexos de pó de arroz. No fim, tudo era pó e cinza.

Gina estava vazia. Estava cheia demais. Acordou com o grito de Harry, que chamava todos para irem até o piano.

Hermione não entendia por que ele estava sentado ali. É certo que ela não havia se perguntado isso um só momento, mas mesmo assim, sua curiosidade a impulsionava até o piano.

Draco foi o último a se levantar. Considerando que toda festa tinha ido atrás do Potter, não seria ele o único a se esquivar. Pareceria birra.

Todos estavam à volta e Harry sentia-se um astro, dum jeito diferente do comum. Não fazia por uma mulher, mas duas. Não sabia porque, mas se Gina tinha mandado e se Hermione gostaria, ele tinha mesmo que fazer aquilo ali.

Dedos no piano. Olhos no pianista. Silêncio de espera. Dedos rolando e fazendo um começo de música. Muitos pares de olhos brilhando.

_Night and day_

_You are the one_

_Only you need the moon or the sun_

Ninguém no salão entendia nada, mas ninguém se perguntava por que ele tocava aquilo. Gina doía. Gina sentia um ciúme ardido e ruim. Sentiu raiva dele e da obediência dele. Sentiu raiva do estrelismo e da cicatriz. A música continuava e aquela raiva cega aumentava. Cole Porter tocado por Harry Potter. Era demais se não era pra Gina.

Hermione permanecia séria. A música não lha afetava. Ela não queria ouvir aquilo e não ouvia. Ela não conseguia acreditar naquilo, ou apenas não se importava. A dois dias ela teria se derretido. Ele devia ter tocado na segunda, antes de ela ter cuidado de Draco bêbado.

Mas Harry era família, não era?

As faces conflitantes das duas mulheres de Harry Potter eram a coisa mais extraordinária e bonita do mundo. Mas ninguém que não elas sabia de absolutamente nada do que se passava. Ele não era família e não podia ser ciúme. As duas tinham perdido o chão. Todo sentimento naquele salão.

Draco sorria, sarcástico. Os aplausos vinham de todos, menos dela. Draco, no entanto não podia admitir satisfação. Ele ainda nem tinha admitido paixão. Ele não sabia. Ele nem imaginava. Ele não sentia. Era satisfação, quase prazer. Era prazer então.

Hermione saiu do salão. Gina saiu do salão. Harry foi atrás de qualquer uma e por não achar, era a vez de ele ser sem chão. Ele que nunca tinha tido chão.

Elas tinham se trancado juntas no quarto de Arthur. Nenhuma tinha avisado que subiria, mas estavam ali e ambas precisavam de qualquer ombro. Nenhuma precisava saber as razões.

- Está tudo bem?- Gina perguntou, achou que seria mais natural.

- Não faço a menor idéia.

E elas trocaram apenas aquelas palavras. Não precisavam, nem queriam mais. Pra ambas, bastava que estivessem abraçadas uma à outra segurando o choro pra não mostrar fraqueza, até estourarem juntas num suspiro poético à contrafluxo. Soluçavam. Choravam. A prática era bem mais difícil que a teoria e ninguém podia ser tão forte assim. Elas não eram. Elas eram fracas e pequenas e indefesas quando se tratava de coração. Ambas lidavam com furacão. Ambas eram a pedra no sapato uma da outra e aquele abraço era catarse. Era como se ambas pedissem perdão a cada lágrima. Como se dissessem: "eu gosto de você, mas não posso te respeitar sem me desrespeitar. Eu gosto de você, mas em mim mora um furacão e eu não posso mais com não. Eu vou atrás. Eu não posso deixar passar. Eu posso morrer amanhã e se eu passar e isso não for mais que sonho eu não vou agüentar. E por instantes eu não quero dividir, quero tudo pra mim. Eu já não sei o que é família e o que é sim".E todas as verdades escondidas continuavam presas no céu da boca de ambas, feito pirulito amargo de sugar. O abraço se desfez.

Elas, no entanto, continuariam ali, deixando Harry e Draco soltos no salão.


	16. O fim

Capítulo 15

Hermione acordou encolhida no quarto de hóspedes da casa dos Weasley. Gina ainda estava vestida e maquiada a seu lado. Pansy e Rony não perguntaram por que as duas não queriam ir para as suas casas, mas considerando a quantidade de whisk de fogo consumida, era melhor relevar qualquer diálogo. Os olhos da castanha encaravam o teto pensando que talvez fosse hora de algum diálogo. O resto da noite anterior tinha rendido embriaguez e algumas contra-danças. Ela e Gina riam feito duas loucas, mas nenhuma sabia o porquê do riso. A cabeça de Hermione doía e ela se perguntou por que Draco não tinha levado a mulher para casa. A resposta veio quando ela desceu as escadas, trajando um pijama grande de Pansy. Draco tinha passado a noite no sofá da sala dos Weasley.

Quando ele olhou pra ela, ela lembrou de uma dança bêbada com ele de guia. E ela não sabia como tinha ido parar nos braços dele, nem como conseguia se controlar. Engoliu em seco e seguiu até a cozinha a fim de ajudar Pansy com qualquer coisa que ela precisasse. Harry já devia estar no trabalho, ela pensava enquanto fritava o bacon dos ovos mexidos.

Então, foi comer, mudar a roupa e desaparatar na porta do ministério da magia. Foi anunciada pela secretária e entrou na sala do marido. Ele parecia ansioso e amarrotado como quem tinha acordado há muito e com pressa. Harry queria alguma resposta e a mulher parecia fria e dona de todas as questões. Ele abaixou a cabeça pra não olhar nos olhos dela e ela riu. E ela poderia dizer qualquer coisa, conquanto ele desse sinais de estar ouvindo. A Teoria Matemática da comunicação voltou à cabeça dela. Era trouxa e precária, mas fazia parte do curso de jornalismo. A informação poderia ser qualquer uma, carregada ou não de significado. E ela podia escolher um poema bonito ou um não, tudo teria o mesmo valor no que se refere à informação. E ela era a fonte, ele era o receptor e todo aquele ambiente e a voz dela eram o canal. Ela era o canal das respostas que tinha. Tudo parecia tão teoria e tão simples. Aquela questão a ser resolvida parecia tão matemática. Ela teve que sentir o gosto de tudo antes de dar as respostas que ele queria. E ele via o prazer nos olhos dela.

- Harry, você está bem?

- Não sei ao certo.

- Ontem eu não podia falar nada. Eu precisava esfriar a cabeça. Você sabia que eu não estava bem, não sabia? Desculpe.

- Não desculpo.

- Sem doce, por favor. A gente já passou da idade disso.

- Direto ao ponto, por favor.

- Eu preciso de espaço.

- Você tem espaço. E o seu espaço é do meu lado.

- Eu não sei.

- Como não sabe?

- Harry, eu acho que a gente precisa de um tempo separado. Eu preciso ter a minha casa e você precisa ter os seus casos. Você precisa de paixão, Harry.

- Essa história está tomando rumos que eu não esperava. Eu nunca pensei em me separar de você. Não é o que eu quero.

- É o que eu preciso. Você costumava ser minha família.

- E não sou?

- Harry, eu não sei.

- Você não sabe de nada?

- Sei que preciso de tempo e que se você me ama como diz que ama vai ser capaz de respeitar e agüentar isso. E se você quer saber, eu nem sei se amo você.

- Você é cruel.

- Não, mas seria muito egoísmo de minha parte carregar todas as minhas dúvidas e a minha infelicidade nas minhas costas.

- Você parece irracional, Hermione.

- Eu hoje sonhei com Pollyana e o jogo do contente. Eu não quero mais ficar me remoendo e te enganando. Eu não estou feliz.

- Certo...

- Harry, eu tive uma paixão forte em Hogwarts e ela tem voltado à tona. Quer dizer, eu nunca estive com ele, mas eu preciso saber se a paixão existe mesmo. Eu ando achando que eu só sinto essa coisa forte por que não posso ter. Ando achando que só sinto essa coisa forte por causa de você.

- Isso é ridículo.

- Não é. São as minhas questões e as minhas dúvidas e nenhum sentimento nunca é ridículo, Harry. Mas acho bom a gente parar de fingir. Acho bom a gente assumir que não tem um casamento perfeito. E que o nosso casamento por hora acabou.

- A escolha é minha também.

- E?

- Eu não quero.

- Olha, eu não vou voltar para a sua casa tão cedo. Eu preciso de espaço agora e se você resolver não me dar, me perde em definitivo. Eu preciso disso, caramba. Eu vou surtar. Eu não estou feliz. Eu tenho traído você e você sabe disso. Será que não pode ter um pingo de amor próprio? Aproveita esse tempo sozinho e come a sua secretária que já joga charme pra você desde sempre! Harry, a gente junto nem funciona mais. A gente já perdeu a química.

- Não. Semana passada você estava com aquele vestido e a gente tomou banho juntos...

- E antes disso, quando a gente teve um momento-casalzinho?

- Tudo bem, eu vou respeitar você.

- Aleluia!

- Hermione!

- Sem fingimento, Harry. A gente é amigo demais pra ter esses pudores.

- Te amo.

- Você é um idiota.

- Eu sei.

Os dois sorriram e se abraçaram, feito dois meninos de onze anos no primeiro ano de hogwarts. Ela e ele ainda tinham algum resquício de amizade de tempos distantes. Harry soltou-a e ela ficou sem entender direito porque interromper o abraço.

- Não começa, Hermione.

- O que?

- Você sabe.

- É só carinho, Harry.

- Eu não sei mais fazer carinho em você desse jeito. Sou violento demais pra isso e você se lembra. São treze anos.

- Me desculpe. Mas eu não quero que a gente...

- Eu não vou te entender nunca, sabia?

- Entender pra que?

- É. Pra que?

- Você sabe que eu vou sair daqui e vou atrás dele, não sabe?

- Sei, mas não precisava.

- Eu ainda acho que a sua secretária dava um caldo.- Hermione disse rindo, deu um beijo na bochecha de Harry e foi embora.

O problema dela, então, era não gostar do seu quarto de hotel e não querer morar na casa de ninguém. Queria algo família sem ser a sua família. O Beco Diagonal parecia chamativo e Draco. Foi pra lá que ela foi e por lá ficaria, que a editora tinha mandado uma coruja avisando que a pauta dela era exatamente o gringotes.

"Granger,

Quero que você entreviste um duende. E quero reclamações sobre o atendimento. Me arrume furos de segurança. Lembre aquela história da pedra filosofal, é velha, mas nada acontece nesse mundo pacífico! Como é que os jornais vão viver sem patologia! Jornalismo literário já caiu por terra. No mais, o básico, como funciona o banco, curiosidades... me trás uma sub com a história da pedra, não esquece. Quero essa matéria pronta até as duas da tarde. Depois tem outra pauta. E, por favor, vê se me faz um lead com cara de lead dessa vez!"

Hermione achou a pauta confusa e chata. Responder seis perguntas no lead não era problema. "Quem? O que? Como? Onde? Quando? Por que?", mas qual era a informação principal mesmo? Jornalismo estava um saco naquela quinta feira. Ela tinha vontade de mandar a pirâmide invertida tomar no cu. Primeiro a informação principal, depois você coloca no texto as informações em ordem decrescente de relevância. Perfeito pra quem não tem tempo na pós modernidade! Sem tempo pra filosofar sobre as falhas na profissão, no entanto, ela foi cumprir seu papel porta-voz de um meio, no caso, o Profeta Diário.


	17. No bar de sempre

Capítulo 16 – no bar de sempre.

Quando Gina viu, ele estava de novo jogado no sofá com cheiro de álcool. Ela não podia deixar de pensar que ainda era quinta feira e que ela não gostava daquelas situações. Ela não gostava desde que aquilo tinha começado. Por um instante ela desejou ter tido filhos, talvez isso freasse Draco em sua sandice. Ela sentou-se, então, aos pés dele. Apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos e sentiu vontade de chorar. Ficou ali, naquela posição desconfortável, até ele acordar.

- Qual o motivo dessa vez, Draco?

- Nada, minha ruiva.

- Você disse que sempre tem um motivo. Você me disse sóbrio. Por que você bebeu de novo? Por que desse jeito? Qual é o seu problema? Eu não estou agüentando mais, Draco.

- Eu estou confuso. Eu queria clarear as idéias...

- Assim?

- É Guinevere... Assim.

- Eu não gosto quando você me chama assim. O que você quer?

- Ficar feliz.

- E isso funciona?

- O... Que... Vo... cê... Quer?

- Quero que você me dê flores amarelas. E que você diga que eu sou bonita. Eu quero sentir saudades de você. Eu quero não viver no passado. Eu quero que você não beba e que você se preocupe. E quero sentir ciúmes de você. Eu quero sentir um aperto no peito só de ficar longe. Eu quero ter medo de te perder. Eu quero que você me machuque. Mas eu não quero que você me machuque desse jeito que você faz. Eu quero aquela dor que a gente sabe de longe que é amor. Por que amor dói. Eu quero sentir amor que dói por você. Eu quero me sentir casada com você. Eu quero que você diga que se casaria comigo e tente se conter.

- Nós... Somos casados.

- É Harry, eu sei.

- De que você me chamou?

E Gina ficou muda e quis que ele não ouvisse nada. Quis não estar ali e não ter dito nada. Quis se enterrar num buraco. Gina quis não ter fundos, pra talvez se caber em si. Por que a quantidade de sentimento e confusão na cabeça dela parecia não ter fim e não caber ali. E ela deixou Draco bêbado e sozinho pra tentar se dopar com calmantes e dormir.

***

Hermione não se via bonita no espelho, não como Diana Carter. Mas ela não podia se ser. Tinha que acabar com aquela história de personagens. Depois de tanto tempo, ela tinha vontade de ser simplesmente aquela Hermione Granger de cabelos castanhos. Era bom finalmente ser sincera consigo. Ela tinha adiado o dia todo aquele momento, mas ela sabia que alguma hora ela tinha que aparecer. Tinha que falar com Draco. Tinha que tê-lo. Mas tê-lo não sendo ela mesma parecia vazio.

A imagem de Diana no espelho dizia que Hermione era melhor. E a pessoa por trás da imagem lembrava-se da velha teoria de que personagens são sempre um pedaço da gente. A máscara não era assim tão ruim, portanto.

- Eu não vou. Ele nem sabe que eu iria e eu não _preciso _mais de mentir. – ela disse arrancando as lentes com certa violência.

_ Te batizar de novo._

_ Te nomear num traçado de teias_

_ E ao invés de Morte_

_ Te chamar Insana_

_ Fulva_

_ Feixe de flautas_

_ Calha_

_ Candeia_

_ Palma, por que não?_

_ Te recriar num arco-íris_

_ Da alma, nuns possíveis_

_ Construir seu nome_

_ E cantar seus nomes perecíveis._

_ Palha_

_ Corça_

_ Nula_

_ Praia_

_ Por que não?_

Ela ainda não tinha perdido a mania velha de gravar poemas e esse voltou à cabeça. Hilda Hilst que ela tinha lido pouco e gravado muito. O jogo não podia ser o mesmo de antes e essa paixão não podia ficar entalada pra não ser morte. Ela não iria. Mas ele quereria que ela fosse. Era muito fácil ler e falar de vidas alheias e então ela precisava de uma poesia uterina. Uma coisa dela pra ele que não fosse presente, mas dor e incômodo feito paixão.

- Te batizar de novo é me rebatizar.- Ela pensava em seu surto poético que já nem era patológico, sim constante. E no jogo novo ela se seria com o mesmo orgulho de antes e a mesma pele fresca. Mas ele estaria no escuro. Hermione não gostava tanto de falar quanto de escrever e era hora de ser porta-voz de si, mais que comunicadora profissional.

_E eu não sei bem em que ponto parei da última vez que estive com você. O que incomoda é que eu não tenho vontade de parar. Sempre estive lá. Tenho tido medo de continuar e você nem sabe._

- Sentimental demais.- Ela disse amassando o papel.

_Eu não sei mais escrever poemas. Desaprendi aos 20, quando me casei. E é estranho não usar poemas pra dizer o que se quer ou o que se sente. Sinto. Sinto muito. Sinto saudades estranhas e você nem me sabe._

- Por que eu tenho que ser ridícula feito uma adolescente!?

_É claro que sumo. Gosto de proteger visão e audição e olfato do que tato e paladar não alcançam. Então mantenho-me distante e inócua, pra ser próxima e fundamental._

- Muito confessional.

_Se eu entregar tudo de uma vez você corre?_

- É pra ele ler.

_Isso é só pra você saber que estou viva e sou gente. Tão gente que quase animal. E você é uma lembrança que eu quero em carne no bar de sempre._

Ela mandou isso mesmo, por coruja sem assinatura ao gringottes. Sexta-feira era um dia arriscado, ainda mais em fim de expediente.

***

Harry se sentia apertado e só. Era a primeira vez que ficava assim, ao léu e sem ver saída alguma, desde seu segundo ano em Hogwarts. Ele sempre achou que seu amor e saudade dariam conta de tudo. Então ele estava vazio e sem forças pra se colar em qualquer pessoa.

***

- Eu não posso ir.- Draco pensava lendo um bilhete cuja remetente ele suspeitava ser Diana Carter, sem certezas.

Mas ele foi. Ele foi o mais rápido que suas pernas permitiam sem que o mundo percebesse que se tratava de desejo alucinado e infiel.

Chegou antes de qualquer outra mulher. Pediu vinho. Esperou. Bebeu. Sentiu toda angústia do mundo no peito em cinco minutos que passavam lentamente. Bebeu. Ela não chegava. Bebeu. Ouviu o passo de saltos que ele imaginava vermelhos e grandes. Bebeu. Não era ela. Bebeu. O vinho da garrafa acabou. Ele pediu mais. Diana apareceu à porta do bar. Ele tremeu e sentiu o álcool circulando nas veias, traiçoeiro. Pareceria um babaca mais uma vez. Ela se sentou e ele sentiu necessidade urgente de disfarçar a garrafa de vinho. Tocava tango. Havia uma pista naquele bar. Nenhum casal dançando.

Levantou da mesa e pediu com um sorriso que ela dançasse com ele. A música tinha um compasso forte e ela foi com ele pra onde ele guiou. Os olhos não perdiam contato e então eram os corpos que falavam.

Ela tinha mãos quentes e pernas fortes que seguiam bem o que ele ditava com suas pernas bêbadas. A respiração dela falhava e a dele era dura e forte. Os dois mantinham corpos próximos demais, quase se misturando. A cintura dela era fina e os braços dele eram fortes. Ele a jogou e segurou. Ela subiu devagar. Seguiram juntos e se olhando até ela rodopiar. Os ritmos dos corpos combinavam. As pernas se entrelaçavam. As peles se roçavam.

Draco tinha certeza. Já tinha dançado antes com aquela mulher. No entanto, sabia que nunca tinha dançado com Diana Carter. Talvez fosse culpa do álcool, mas ele sabia que a morena grudada nele tinha outra face, talvez não tão real.

***

Então era hora de assumir que tudo tinha acabado há uma semana, por uma discussão idiota. Até aquele momento, Harry ainda tinha esperanças de voltar, mas parecia que a ficha tinha caído e nada era estranho. Ele devia contar a Rony pra conseguir uma luz. Mandou uma coruja pedindo ao amigo que fosse à sua casa, ele retrucou dizendo que Pansy já tinha feito o jantar e que a casa estava aberta. Harry foi até lá.

- Eu e Hermione nos separamos. – Ele disse, na mesa do jantar.

- Não faz sentido. – Pansy disse, depois de engolir a maionese. – Vocês estavam aqui ontem e parecia apenas uma crise besta.

- Não era.

- O que aconteceu?- Rony perguntou.

- Nós brigamos no domingo e ela saiu de casa, eu fui atrás e ela não quis voltar. Na quarta eu tentei com a música e não deu certo. Eu não sei mais o que fazer, ela nem quer tentar continuar.

- Isso não faz nenhum sentido. Eu nunca vi vocês brigarem!- Pansy tentava buscar alguma resposta.

- Nós engolíamos bastante coisa, principalmente ela. A verdade é que nosso casamento já está em crise há muito tempo. Eu a traí.

- Ela sabe disso? – Rony perguntou.

- Ninguém sabe, só eu. Agora isso está me comendo por dentro. Eu me sinto culpado e sinto que não mereço a minha mulher. Talvez nem valha à pena lutar por um casamento falido como o nosso.

- Você a traiu com quantas? – Pansy parecia atordoada.

- Uma só.

- E ela?- a bruxa continuou perguntando.

- Quem?

- Hermione. Te traiu?

- Sim.

- Caramba. Com quantos?

- Não faço idéia.

- Você gosta dela?

- De quem?

- Dessa outra mulher com quem você traiu Hermione. Deve gostar, eu nunca pensei em você como um cafajeste.

- Não sei. Eu estou confuso. Quero a minha mulher de volta.

- Vale à pena? – Rony perguntou, pelo jeito nem ele acreditava no casamento dos Potter.

- Acabou.

- E essa outra? – Pansy futucava.

- Eu não sei o que vai ser agora.

***

Estava doendo dançar. Parecia que todas as coisas estavam a ponto de serem descobertas e talvez fossem mesmo. O contato das peles dizia que ambos combinavam. Parecia que aquela história estava em mais um de seus clímax e ela queria parar, não querendo parar. Cada passo machucava Hermione Granger e ela se esquecia de Diana Carter. Não saiba mais fingir mesmo. Queria correr.

- Vamos sentar, por favor?

- Vamos até o fim das música, ao menos, Diana?

- Preciso me sentar. Estou tonta.

- Como você quiser.

E os dois pediram mais vinho e brindaram à nada. Ela engolia a bebida sem nem sentir o gosto. Ele começou a se preocupar com ela, mas ela não ligava. Engolia mais e mais vinho e esquecia-se de falar qualquer coisa. Em alguns poucos minutos, ela estava embriagada e ele não sabia o que fazer.

- Onde é sua casa, Diana?

- Saí de casa.

- Onde eu posso levar você?

- Não sei. Não pode ir no hotel, se não você vai saber.

- Saber o que, Diana?

- Eu.

- Pra onde eu te levo, Diana? – Ele perguntou, pensando que queria sabê-la bêbada ou sóbria.

- Não me leva pra casa.

- Não levo. Confia em mim.

- Não... Confio...


	18. Sentimentalismos

Capítulo 17 - Sentimentalismos

Hermione queria papel e caneta para escrever poemas bonitos e bêbados. Draco levou-a para um hotel trouxa onde poderia cuidar dela. Por que aquela morena estava fazendo aquilo? Por que ela não falava nada e por que parecia ter dormido tão rápido?

A verdade é que ela não tinha dormido. Estava fingindo pra não ter que falar nada, nem escrever. O mundo todo rodava, inclusive ele. Ele rodava fora e dentro da cabeça dela e ela tinha vontade absurda de falar que era Hermione Granger.

- Do you believe in love? - Ela disse sem levantar a cabeça, num misto de acusação curiosidade e etanol.

- Qual love?

- Abstrato, Draco.

- Acredito em paixão.

- Você sente?

- Você sente?

- Eu escrevi umas três cartas antes de enviar a que enviei. Não posso me entregar, Malfoy. Do you believe in love?

- Talvez.

- Não tem talvez.

- É talvez. A paixão é toda movida pelo talvez e é ele que traz o sustento do tal amor.

- Do you believe in love?

- Qual é o vínculo que te prende unicamente a uma pessoa, Granger?

- Do que você me chamou? – ela se assustou.

- Diana.

- Quem é... Granger? – Hermione tentava disfarçar.

- Eu não sei, Diana. Durma.

- Não quero. Quero mais vinho. Melhor! Quero whiski de fogo!

E Draco queria calá-la por que se via nela. Queria não ver-se nela, por que se vendo nela queria entrar nela e tê-la para si. Ela era tão rasgante e tão bonita.

- Não vou te dar vinho, Diana.

- Tem medo de que?

- Touchè.

- Não vai responder, Draco?

- Parece pergunta de revista. Eu não sei de que tenho medo, mas tenho. Sabe? Eu tenho medo de voltar atrás e de estar errado.

- Errado por que?

- Por que o problema não é o medo. É você.

- Eu?

- De que você tem medo?

- De você descobrir.

- O que?

- Eu não gosto do que eu me tornei, Draco. Eu sou tão grande e tão pequena ao mesmo tempo! Do you believe in love?

- Acreditava antes. Depois tudo virou pó.

- Acredita em pó?

- Gosto mais de líquidos.

- Eu também. Gosto de líquidos com pedaços de cabelos.

- Diana, você está bem?

- Eu tenho tanto medo...

Ela começava a chorar e ele a abraçou. Tinha que acalentá-la e impedir que qualquer pessoa do mundo a machucasse. Talvez ele estivesse sóbrio apenas para protegê-la. Queria acreditar que ela precisava dele. Ela desmaiou e ele teve certeza que precisava dela.

Tentou um feitiço anti-ressaca. Lembrou que nunca tinha aprendido a fazê-lo.

Acariciou os cabelos da moça e arrancou dela tudo o que parecia desconfortável, sapatos, presilhas, brincos. Dormiu na poltrona ao lado da cama e acordou antes dela.

Escovou os dentes, tomou um banho. Encheu um copo com água e ela abriu os olhos.

- Malfoy? – perguntou, com a voz diferente da do dia anterior.

- Água?

- Minha cabeça está doendo.

- Ressaca.

- Eu sei. Eu estou com sede.

-Água?

- Sim, por favor. – ela pegou o copo e engoliu num só gole. Ele conhecia aquela voz. Tinha certeza. Diana não existia. Havia alguém.

- Quem é você? – ele perguntou baixo.

- Diana Carter de ressaca. Serve?

- Não. Diana. Quem é você atrás da Diana. Os cabelos não são seus, certo? Você nem é morena.

- Se você continuar, eu vou ter que ir embora.- Hermione tentou mudar a voz um pouco, sem feitiço e sem muito sucesso.

- Por favor, não. Tome um banho e eu te arranjo um café quente. Alguma coisa para comer e uma colher de azeite.

- Azeite?

- Seria bom que você tivesse tomado antes, mas cura ressaca.

- Muito obrigada, Malfoy.

- Draco.

- Certo, Draco. O que deu em mim? Eu não sou de perder a razão. Eu calculo as coisas todas. E eu estou com dor de cabeça e mal estar e não quero levantar.

- Anda. Toma um banho. Depois você deita de novo.

- Por que você está cuidando de mim?

- Eu não te perguntei isso quando você cuidou de mim.

- Certo. Pagamento.

- Não. De forma alguma. Apreço.

- Apreço?

- Apreço.

- Você nem me conhece.

- Claro que conheço. Você não pode ter surgido do nada. Você não tem cara de quem fica bêbada. Você parece um poço sem fundo.

- E o que mais você sabe de mim?

- Nada. Eu só sinto.

- Por favor, não continua. Você nem me conhece.

- Seus olhos. Eles dizem coisas. Eles dizem mais.

- São falsos.

- Mas a dilatação da pupila não é, Diana, e é ela quem diz.

- Você não é casado?

- Sou.

- Por que você ficou até de manhã? Eu preciso de mais água.

- Eu fiquei por você. Sem susto, por favor. Não precisa se afastar. Eu não estou tentando nada.

- Eu percebi. Isso é estranho.

- Por que?

- Por que você não me conhece e continua.

- Talvez eu queira conhecer. Você me conhece.

- Não.

- Claro que conhece. Você já sabia meu nome antes de eu falar. Você esconde alguma coisa.

- E qual vai ser a graça de saber?

- Sinceramente. Não me parece que eu vá conseguir saber tudo nunca. Por que você não me conta seu nome de verdade?

- Como você percebeu que era mentira?

- A voz. E eu tenho certeza que já dancei com você antes de ontem à noite. E tenho certeza que conheço e gosto do seu cheiro há muito tempo. A temperatura da sua pele me é familiar.

- E você não sabe de onde vem?

- Não.

- Então não deve ser importante. É melhor que eu vá embora.

- Não vá.

- Você tem mulher pra cuidar. Tem trabalho pra fazer. Tem uma vida toda que não me cabe nem nunca coube. Eu não vou perder meu tempo aqui indo atrás de você e escondendo a cara pra no fim você nem saber de onde vem o cheiro.

- Diana. Eu gostei de você.

- Gostou coisa nenhuma. Você gosta é de não estar em casa. De não ter cobrança. De não ter que aparecer depois simplesmente por que você não sabe nem vai saber onde me achar. Você gosta é da facilidade que tem nisso tudo.

- Não tem facilidade nenhuma.

- Não?

- Você nem deixou eu te beijar.

- Mas eu beijei outros. Todos eles. O tempo inteiro. O mundo inteiro. Menos você. E agora eu vou embora sem te beijar. De novo.

- Não vai.

- Você quer o que mais?

- Não sei dizer o que há em ti que fecha e abre. Só uma parte de mim compreende que é a luz dos seus olhos.

- O que?

- E. E. Cummings, Nalgum Lugar. Um poema. Parece com você.

- Você gosta de poemas?

- Sim, Diana. Sempre gostei.

- Por que de repente parece que o mundo inteiro está girando em volta da minha cabeça?

- Um resto de porre. Um tanto de ressaca.

- Mas eu continuo parada e tudo em volta parece meio bambo.

- É ressaca, meu amor. Vai ficar tudo bem depois do café.

- De que você me chamou? – ela se assustou e ele percebeu que tinha dito amor.

- De amor, Diana. De meu amor.

- Por que?

- Quando foi que nós voltamos a ser adolescentes?

- Não voltamos, Draco.

- Mas você fica achando que cada palavra significa todas as coisas do mundo e fica fazendo tempestades e se escondendo de mim.

- Eu estou aqui. Não estou me escondendo.

- Então me diz o seu nome.

- Descubra você, Draco. E cada palavra significa todas as coisas do mundo.

- Eu sei. Eu gosto de poemas, lembra?

- Eu também.

- Anda, vamos comer.

- As coisas ainda estão rodando.

- Depois elas voltam para o lugar, prometo. Mas agora é importante você comer alguma coisa. Eu vou pedir serviço de quarto. O que você prefere?

- Bolo.

- Café?

- Bolo, café e água.

- É peruca?

- O cabelo?

- É.

- Não. É feitiço.

- Você é metamorfomaga?

- Não. Pra que tanta pergunta?

- Pistas. Você já avisou que vai sumir e eu vou precisar te achar depois.

- Sem pistas. Eu acho que as coisas pararam de rodar e eu vou tomar um banho.

- Como Diana ou como sei lá quem seja você?

- Com a porta trancada.

- Eu te fiz alguma coisa muito grave, não é?

- Como assim?

- Eu devo ter feito algo contra você algum dia. Não tem lógica você fugir tanto e estar tão perto e se mostrar tanto e se esconder.

- Você é um cara esperto.

- Você deve ser uma bruxa foda.

- Sou sim.

- Muito melhor que eu em feitiços. Conseguir mudar o cabelo e os olhos e sei lá mais o que você mudou não são coisas fáceis.

- Sem mais perguntas.

- Tudo bem.

Ela fechou a porta do banheiro sem nem bem olhar para a cara de Draco e ele sabia que dali mesmo ela iria embora. Dito e feito. Nenhum som de porta se trancando e nenhuma Diana dentro do banheiro. Começou então, a temporada de caça à Carter. As armas de Draco: lembranças de voz e cheiro, dança, brincos e sapatos que a moça tinha esquecido no quarto com essa pressa toda de fugir.

***

Quando Draco chegou, Gina estava sentada no sofá da sala esperando por ele. Cara trancada. A impressão de que dos dois homens que tinha, nenhum era dela mesmo. Harry sentimentalóide com fim de casamento e Draco sumindo.

- Quanto você bebeu? – ele mal tinha aberto a boca para dizer oi e ela já foi acusando.

- Não muito.

- Então quem é ela?

- Não sei.

- Draco, não vem com essa. Você está me traindo.

- Não estou, Gina. Infelizmente a única mulher que eu tenho é você.

- Infelizmente?

- Eu dormi mal. Eu vou passar o resto do sábado dormindo. Não me incomode, por favor.

- Você ficou doido? Você passa a noite fora sem dar notícias e vem com essa de não me incomode?

- Eu já disse que não fiz nada demais. Estou cansado, Gina.

- E você quer que eu acredite que você não fez nada?

- Quero. Mas isso é você quem decide. Se eu te enganasse, pequena, você seria a primeira a saber.

- E nunca?

- O que?

- Nunca transou com outras mulheres enquanto a gente estava junto?

- Transei uma vez. Faz pouco tempo. Uma semana no máximo.

- Draco. Eu não acredito que você foi capaz! E se eu não perguntasse...

- Você foi a primeira e a única a saber. Não sei se isso importa, mas, para mim, Gina, transar com aquela moça não passou nem perto de ser traição.

- Como não?

- Seria muito pior se nós nos apaixonássemos por outras pessoas, pequena. Mas aí eu não sei se seria traição ou sinal de que devemos começar de novo, longe um do outro. – Gina engoliu em seco. Estava sim apaixonada por outra pessoa. Mas não queria não ter Draco. Mesmo bêbado. Queria continuar casada e sem correr grandes riscos.

- Draco. Me promete que não vai se apaixonar por mais ninguém?

- Não tem como prometer isso, meu bem. Eu estou cansado. Não me incomoda.

- Draco, eu te amo.

- E eu como pães pela manhã.

- Eu disse que te amo.

- Sim, Gina. Eu ouvi. E eu como pães foi o que eu respondi. Tem bolo naquela sacola em cima do aparador. Me deixa dormir.


	19. Como dizer não à Molly Weasley

Capítulo 18 – como dizer não à Molly Weasley

Ninguém recusa um chamado de Molly Weasley, muito menos Hermione Granger(sem Potter no bilhete). É claro que tudo parecia armadilha, Harry devia estar lá n'A toca e todas as pessoas ruivas tentariam juntar novamente o casal-maravilha. Entretanto, por mais incômodo que isso parecesse, ninguém poderia recusar um convite de Molly Weasley e ponto final. Hermione chegou pontualmente. Além de Arthur e Molly Weasley, apenas Rony e Pansy estavam lá, com o pequeno Arthur nos braços.

Hermione logo botou o menino no colo e ficou brincando de fazer cócegas. Molly disse para ela sentir-se à vontade que o almoço não custava a sair. Draco e Gina deviam estar chegando e Harry também estava a caminho. Hemione nem reclamou e Molly veio dizendo que os dois precisariam conversar, que o casamento era muito bacana, que os dois faziam um casal legal. Era bom que eles se acertassem e tal e coisa e que as dificuldades aconteciam mesmo, mas que ela tinha certeza que tudo ia ficar bem.

- Mas e se eu não quiser que tudo fique bem com o Harry?

- Mas minha filha, vocês são tão jovens e eram tão apaixonados.

- Passamos por uma guerra. Conte uns anos à mais que o normal. Molly, nós precisamos viver nossas próprias vidas sem um casamento sustentado por gratidão mútua.

- Mas vocês deviam conversar.

- Nós já conversamos bastante.

Molly não insistiu. Juntou Rony e Pansy e os recém chegados Draco e Gina para dizer que os quatro deviam conversar com o casal, já que eram todos amigos. Considerando que ninguém recusa um chamado de Molly Weasley, os quatro sabiam o que tinham que fazer. Disseram apenas que iam aguardar o momento certo. Harry não custou a chegar. Ficou na sala, com Arthur Weasley, conversando sobre quadribol. Perguntou pelos outros Weasley e Arthur foi listando os motivos deles não terem ido.

Almoço servido, elogios à comida. Molly ficou olhando para a cara dos dois filhos esperando que fizessem alguma coisa. Dividiram-se. Rony e Gina conversariam com Harry e Draco e Pansy com Hermione. Não pareceu apropriado dividirem-se em casais. Harry foi intimado a comparecer no quarto de Gina. Hermione foi intimada a ficar na cozinha com Pansy e Draco.

- Então, Harry, você sabe que essa conversa é culpa de Molly Weasley? – perguntou Rony.

- Imaginei. – respondeu Harry.

- E o que você quer? – Perguntou Gina.

- Queria minha esposa de volta. – ele respondeu, olhando nos olhos da ruiva, que ficaram um tanto tristes, mas que tentaram disfarçar.

- E ela? – Perguntou Rony.

- Continua precisando de um tempo, como na quarta-feira.

- E você vai fazer o que? – perguntou Gina.

- Absolutamente nada. – respondeu Harry.

- E a outra mulher? – perguntou Rony.

- Que outra mulher? – Gina se assustou.

- Perdão, Harry.

- Sem problemas, Ron. A Gina não tem cara de que vai sair por aí gritando que eu traí minha mulher.

- Com certeza não. – a ruiva retrucou.

- Você a viu depois da quarta-feira? – Ron perguntou, mas quem queria a resposta era Gina.

- Não.

- E você gosta dela? – foi Gina quem perguntou.

- Gosto sim. – Harry respondeu, olhando fundo nos olhos dela. – mas ela também é casada e eu não quero complicar a vida de ninguém.

- E Hermione? – perguntou Ron.

- Nós nem estamos mais juntos.

- E não vão voltar? – perguntou Gina.

- Acredito que não.

- Mas você não quer? – questionou Ron.

- Não sou só eu, Ron. Eu e Hermione somos duas pessoas que se respeitam e não precisam continuar juntas apenas para se machucarem mutuamente.

- O que mudou de quarta para cá?- perguntou Ron.

- Não sei. Conversamos. Acho que é melhor para ela ficar sozinha.

- E para você, o que é melhor? – Gina queria saber.

- Ainda não sei, Gina. Talvez eu deva conversar com a outra mulher e saber o que é melhor para ela.

- Você está levando essa mulher à sério, Harry? – perguntou Ron.

- Sim. Ela é fantástica.

***

Do lado Hermione Granger do ringue, quem começou foi Pansy:

- Certo, Hermione. Nós três sabemos que não temos toda essa intimidade, mas...

- Molly Weasley. – Hermione completou.

- Yeap. – soltou Draco.

- O que você quer fazer? – perguntou Pansy.

- Eu estou bem, querida. Só não sou mais uma mulher casada.

- Sem chance de reconsiderar?

- Sim, Pansy. Sem chance.

- Então não temos muito o que fazer à respeito. Fim de conversa. – decretou Draco.

- Bom, vocês sabem que a Molly não vai ficar satisfeita se não parecer que a gente insistiu no assunto. – Pansy tentou continuar.

- Perda de tempo. – concluiu Hermione.

- Ela tem um bom ponto. – tentou Draco.

- A gente pode pelo menos fingir? – insistia Pansy, quando Arthur começou a chorar e ela saiu correndo, sem se esquecer de dizer. – Draco, você sabe o que tem que fazer.

- Certo, Granger. O que eu tenho que fazer? – a pergunta, vinda dele, parecia bastante inquisitória. Hermione não sabia a resposta e se sentia inibida de estar no mesmo ambiente que ele sem nenhum disfarce.

- Você decide.

- Quer beber? – ele tentava ser espontâneo.

- Não acho uma boa idéia. – ela respondeu.

- O negócio é o seguinte. Eu estou de saco cheio desse almoço, mas a Gina vai custar a querer ir embora. A Molly quer que eu te convença a reatar o casamento e você está de saco cheio desse tipo de conversa. Nós saímos com o pretexto de conversar sobre isso num lugar neutro, enchemos a cara e não tocamos no assunto.

- Não me parece uma boa idéia.

- É perfeita, Granger.

- Se for para beber comigo, me chame de Hermione.

- E você me chame de Draco.

- Fechado.

Avisaram aos familiares e saíram. A única que sabia que ali morava alguma coisa próxima de paixão antiga era Pansy, mas ela jamais contaria qualquer coisa a qualquer um.

Draco levou Hermione ao Pub de sempre e não disfarçou os olhares em volta. Procurava Diana Carter, sem saber que ela estava parada na sua frente.

- Ok, Draco, você insistiu nessa história de bebida. Mas, sabe como é. Eu sou um pouco egocêntrica. Isso não vai funcionar se você não estiver presente.

- Desculpe. Eu estava...

- Procurando quem?

- Não sei.

- Como não?

- Eu não costumo falar sobre algumas coisas.

- Nem eu.

- Certo, Hermione. Então vamos parar de falar. Whiski para mim. Para você?

- Martini.

- Dry Martini?

- Não, darling. Gosto de Martini doce mesmo, com cerejinhas e gelo.

- Mulherzinha.

- Desculpe, mas eu sou mulher e gosto de bebidas doces.

- Tente um suco gummy então, darling. – ele disse, com uma entonação especialmente irônica ao dizer darling.

- Qual o seu problema com a palavra darling?

- É engraçado ouvir você tomando Martini e falando darling.

- Por que?

- Por que você é durona, brava. Me parece muito mais vodca ou sei lá. Cigarros.

- Eu não fumo.

- Nem eu.

- Então por que eu deveria fumar?

- Sei lá, Hermione. Jornalista, brava. Estressada. Achei que as pessoas descontassem suas frustrações em alguma coisa para manter o bom humor.

- Eu não sou bem humorada.

- Nem eu.

- Eu não desconto nada em cigarros.

- Eu bebo todos os dias. – ele disse, e ela pensou que a resposta automática seria "eu faço sexo", mas não disse. Tentou manter-se natural e já não sabia se fingia sendo Diana ou sendo ela mesma.

- Eu talvez não tenha tantas frustrações assim.

- Eu sei medir isso.

- É? Como, senhor-sabe-tudo?

- Vire de costas.

- Para que?

- Certo. Daqui a uns martinis, você confia em mim?

- Sem chance.

- Só se vire.

Ela obedeceu, com medo. Ele afastou os cabelos dela e começou a massagear os ombros com cuidado. Depois com força. Ela sentiu-se naturalmente ofegante entrando em contato com aquelas mãos quentes. Ele sentiu vontade de se aproximar mais daquelas costas bem desenhadas. O cheiro. Tinha alguma coisa de familiar no cheiro dela. Sim. Era o cheiro de Diana Carter e ele teve que se aproximar ainda mais. O nariz chegou a tocar o pescoço de Hermione e ele tinha impulsos de começar a beijar-lhe a nuca.

- Ok. Estamos bem. Acho que a Molly não acreditaria que esse é o tipo de conversa que me faria reatar o casamento.

- Tudo bem. Me desculpe. Mas eu estava certo. Você é bastante tensa. Seus ombros são duas rochas.

- Eu nunca disse que era calma.

- Eu sei. Eu lembro.

- Certo.

- Qual perfume você usa?

- Mais um whiski?

- O perfume.

- Por que isso é importante?

- Nada.

- Acho melhor a gente voltar para a toca.

- E meu whiski?

- A gente toma outra hora.

- Você e o Potter. Por que acabou?

- Incompatibilidade de gênios te parece uma boa resposta?

- Não.

- Mas é só essa que você vai ter. E você e a Gina?

- Nós não acabamos.

- Eu sei. O que você procurava?

- Qual o seu perfume?

- Quer trocar respostas?

- Pode ser. Mas seu perfume não me parece um segredo de estado, Hermione.

- E o que você procura é um segredo de estado?

- Eu gostaria que não precisasse ser segredo. Mas é.

- O que pode ser tão grave?

- Uma mulher.

- E aquela história de vínculos e eu e Gina não transamos com outras pessoas. - Eu sabia que você ia fazer isso.

- Isso o que?

- Qual o perfume, Hermione?

- Gabriela Sabatini. Isso o que?

- Me deixar pensando coisas. Me deixar confuso. Qual a graça em me deixar confuso?

- Nunca parei para pensar. "Nossa! Hoje eu vou dizer isso só para o Draco Malfoy ficar confuso!" Draco! Minha vida se resume às suas confusões!

- Não se resume não. Você é bastante grave.

- Ok. Essa é a hora em que a gente volta e finge que você fez de tudo para que eu voltasse a ser uma mulher séria e casada.

- Eu não faria nada para que isso acontecesse.

- Draco. Isso significa que passou da hora de a gente voltar. Senhor marido exemplar.

- Você tem um segredo meu. Mas eu não tenho um seu.

- Como é o nome da mulher?

- Esse é um ponto desnecessário.

- E vocês...

- Com ela não. Ela nem quis me beijar.

- Me parece bastante sensata. Mas então você não tem um segredo. Você não fez nada.

- Nem tudo é sobre sexo, Hermione. Eu me envolvi.

- E está falando isso para mim por que motivo?

- Eu não tenho muitos amigos.

- E agora eu sou sua amiga?

- Poderia ser.

- Ok. Eu também não tenho muitos amigos.

- Então me conte um segredo.

- Tudo bem. Eu gosto do mesmo cara desde Hogwarts.

- O Potter é um cara de sorte.

- Eu nunca disse que era ele.

- Então passou da hora do seu casamento acabar.

- E o seu?

- Hermione, o meu nem devia ter começado.

- A Gina sabe disso?

- Tenho certeza que sim. Eu bebo.

E os dois voltaram para a toca. Cheiros na cabeça. Desculpas dadas à Molly. Despedidas feitas. Hermione foi ao hotel. Draco manteve-se na casa da sogra, pensando que talvez Hermione Granger pudesse ser Diana Carter e com medo de isso ser verdade, por que se fosse, ele realmente tinha escolhido a mulher errada na época da escola.


	20. Suor

Capítulo 19 – Suor.

- Gina, o Harry pediu que você fosse à sala dele. – Avisou a secretária, logo que Gina chegou ao trabalho.

- Ele disse o assunto?

- Não. Ele disse que você saberia de que se trata.

- Era o que eu temia.

- Ele está te aguardando.

- Tudo bem. Fala com ele para ir à minha sala. Eu preciso resolver coisas lá.

- Certo.

Gina sabia que Harry queria falar dos dois ou dos três ou dos quatro. Enfim, daquela lambança toda envolvendo dois casais teoricamente amigos. Não estava com muita paciência e estava machucada por ele e pela situação. Ele não custou a aparecer.

- Toc toc.

- Quem está aí?

- Comensal desaparecido número 69.

- Uh! Era exatamente o que eu procurava. Entre, Harry. – Ela acenou e ele entrou. Ela não sabia o que ele falaria. Mas não se surpreendeu com as flores amarelas que ele tinha na mão. Ao contrário, doeu um pouco mais por saber a fugacidade daquilo. Os dois não tinham nada de concreto e talvez nunca tivessem. - O que foi, Harry?

- Trouxe flores.

- Eu vi. Bonitas.

- Como você.

- Isso foi clichê. Aliás, você é o rei do clichê. Quem canta "night and day"?

- Cole Porter foi idéia sua.

- Ok. Não precisa levar à sério assim tudo o que eu digo.

- Estou separado. Acho que não tem volta. Nós vamos dar certo mesmo assim?

- Harry. É melhor a gente parar. Isso foi só uma aventura e está ficando grave demais.

- Grave demais por que, senhora Malfoy? Está se envolvendo com alguém de verdade?

- Harry, corta essa. Um homem já dá trabalho demais. Quanto mais dois.

- Elimine o outro. – Harry sugeriu.

- Isso não é um jogo. – Gina disse, séria.

Harry sabia que ela tinha razão, mas não sabia quando Gina tinha começado a levá-lo à sério. Talvez Draco tivesse feito algo de grave, ou talvez ela quisesse ser a única a ouvir "Night and Day". Então ficaram mudos olhando um para a cara do outro com certa dificuldade. Entre os rostos e os corpos, um grande vínculo ofuscando a visão. Vínculo que parecia monstro, mas que, para Harry, já não significava traição.

Entretanto, Gina estava confusa. Havia sim um Draco, mesmo quando tudo o que ela queria era Harry. Ela ficou parada, sentada em uma das cadeiras da sala. Teve vontade de chorar de raiva por tanto sentimentalismo surgido de uma música besta.

Harry se perguntava quando tudo tinha ficado tão complicado. Talvez a única resposta possível fosse abraçar Gina e acariciar-lhe o cabelo. Então, Harry se aproximou da cadeira, abaixou-se e acariciou-lhe os joelhos (à mostra desde antes). Da carícia, Harry passou para um beijo. Depois mordiscou os joelhos de uma Gina atônita e apática que não se mexia na cadeira. Ele se sentou à vontade para avançar por entre as coxas dela. Mãos em coxas brancas, adentrando o vestido. Subia e descia gradativamente.

- Harry, eu não acho que seja uma boa hora. – ela disse, tirando as duas mãos de dentro de suas pernas e ajeitando o vestido.

- Quando vai ser uma boa hora?

- Harry, você se lembra da parte em que eu não estou satisfeita?

- Tudo bem, mas você tem belos joelhos.

- Qual a graça dos joelhos?

- São gordinhos, charmosos. Mereciam muitos poemas e canções.

- Sabe? Joelhos não são coisas usualmente bonitas. Aliás, joelhos não foram coisas feitas para serem bonitas.

- É por que você nunca olhou os seus com a devida atenção.

- Harry, eu sou casada.

- Semana passada você não se importava com isso.

- Mas semana passada você me deixou de lado para correr atrás da sua digníssima e maravilhosa esposa.

- Eu era casado.

- E daí?

- E daí que eu tenho prioridades.

- Se eu não sou uma dessas prioridades, é melhor você ir embora.

- Gina. Eu te chamei por que eu gosto de você. De estar com você. De conversar com você. Eu estou sentindo a sua falta.

- Quanta coisa muda em uma semana, não?

- Muda. Gina. Muda.

- E de uma hora para a outra você ficou apaixonado.

- Caramba, Gina. Eu estou apaixonado desde antes.

- Conversa mole!

- Não é.

- Harry! Para mim, parece que isso é só por que você desistiu da Hermione. Mas você deve me achar uma completa idiota. Ontem mesmo você disse na minha cara que tudo o que queria era tê-la de volta. Sua esposa perfeita.

- Ciúmes?

- É. Ciúmes sim. Eu nunca disse que podia não ser ciumenta.

- E seu marido?

- Que se dane o Draco! Eu não estou bem com ele.

- Deu para ver ontem. O que aconteceu?

- Harry. Eu não quero falar disso.

- Eu estou aqui para ouvir. Com quem mais você pode falar dele?

- Ele sumiu.

- E você ficou com ciúmes.

- Não. Eu fiquei com medo. Ele não passa noites fora de casa. Ele não some sem avisar. Eu estou com medo desse casamento acabar. Harry! São dez anos construindo uma vida com uma pessoa. São mais. São doze anos com a mesma pessoa. Com a única pessoa. Você não entende. Eu tive sonhos. Eu queria família. Eu queria brigar contra o mundo junto com ele. Eu queria que acabássemos com todos os problemas externos e eles foram acabando, mas a gente continuou e sem mais problemas... eu acho que a gente foi se acabando. De repente, quando nós começamos a ter apenas um ao outro, com aprovação de todo mundo e com as pessoas sabendo que ele é um cara legal a gente simplesmente parou de funcionar.

- Você cresceu, Gina.

- Mas não devia ser assim. Onde é que fica o felizes para sempre?

- Não fica, Gina. As coisas acabam.

- Harry. Acorda! Eu nunca quis que as coisas acabassem. Eu quero manter as coisas. Eu gosto do Draco. Aliás, eu não sei o que eu vou fazer se eu não gostar mais do Draco. Nós somos um do outro até que a morte nos separe.

- Gina, lembra do que a Hermione disse?

- De novo a Hermione?

- É. De novo a Hermione. Por que a Hermione tem razão. Isso não vai funcionar se você não entender que o Draco é um ser humano.

- Mas eu não agüento mais tanto álcool. Tanto porre. Sumiço. Ele chegando tarde. Eu ficando sozinha. Harry, você entende que eu não sou o tipo de pessoa que foi feita para trair o marido? Eu fui feita para ter marido. Mas eu não agüento mais.

- Isso está pertinente demais. Ele deve ter feito alguma coisa besta.

- Ele foi um babaca.

- Me conta.

- Ele chegou em casa cheio de razão. Disse que me traiu. Disse que não teve importância. E eu disse que não queria que tudo acabasse. Depois eu disse que o amo. E ele respondeu: e eu compro pães.

- Compra pães?

- É. Para mim não tem lógica.

- Ele foi um babaca. Às vezes os caras são babacas. Sossegue. O amor é isso mesmo.

- Mas você me trouxe flores e me deixa tão confusa. Harry, eu não queria que isso ficasse grande. Só queria uma aventura.

- Mas as pessoas não são objetos. Elas afetam. Nós nos afetamos.

- Há três semanas atrás não tinha nada disso.

- Tinha sim, Gina.

- Não. Eu não tinha feito nada com você. Eu nem tinha tentado. Por que eu fiquei tão envolvida em tão pouco tempo? E você?

- Gina, meu bem, não tem pouco tempo. As coisas entre a gente já aconteciam antes. A diferença é que a gente transou quando não conseguiu mais evitar. A gente deu certo. A gente funciona.

- Mas e o resto?

- Se acalme. – ele disse, dando um jeito de pegá-la no colo e sentar-se na cadeira em que ela estava antes.

Acariciava os cabelos de Gina com uma mão e as suas mãos com a outra. Beijou a nuca dela de leve, depois começou a passear por ali com a língua. Devagar. As mãos então percorriam os braços nus da ruiva, que fincava as unhas nas coxas de Harry enquanto mordia os lábios. Então ele subiu dos braços ao pescoço e ao queixo e começou a mordiscar de leve a orelha dela. A língua contornava toda a volta da orelha e os dentes fixavam-se nos lóbulos. Então ele sugava os lóbulos e voltava com a língua para os contornos até ela se cansar daquilo e levar a boca dele ao encontro da sua.

Línguas em sintonia. Rodantes. Bocas abrindo e fechando no mesmo ritmo. Dentes cravados de leve no lábio inferior dele. Depois, no lábio inferior dela. Línguas se roçando, depois rodando. Línguas roçando. Boca dela descendo o pescoço dele. Mãos desesperadas em desabotoar camisa e abrir zíper de vestido.

Corpos no chão. Por que o chão é cama para o amor urgente. Mãos em coxas dela e em costas dele. Mãos nos seios dela. Língua dele nos seios dela. Fixa. Então ele sugava uma teta e era sugado por mais paixão.

Unhas dela cravadas no ombro dele. Ele por cima. Dentro dela. Dentro. Fora. Dentro. Mãos desgovernadas. Tanto suor! Tanto barulho!

O chão é cama para o amor urgente. Um beijo desgovernado.

Draco Malfoy de casaco na mão olhando a cena calado.

Então foi tudo muito rápido. Harry se cobriu. Gina se cobriu. Gina começou a chorar e Draco manteve-se calado, olhando enquanto eles se vestiam. Mil coisas passavam pela cabeça de Gina: feitiços, tranca, descuido, raiva, prazer de vingança pelos pães que ele comprava, vergonha. E Harry calado, olhando para o teto e Draco calado olhando para Gina.

Aquele maldito silêncio.

- O que nós vamos fazer? – ela perguntou.

- Meu bem, você sabe que eu não curto um lance à três. – ele respondeu.

- Eu acho que não é hora disso, Malfoy. – Harry falou.

- Potter, você não faz meu tipo. Aproveite a ruiva, está na promoção. Eu acho, inclusive, que solteira agora.

- Draco! – Gina tentou falar qualquer coisa, mas as palavras simplesmente não saiam.

- Meu bem, a casa é sua. Eu vou para um hotel. Não se preocupe. Potter, enjoy the party. Parecia bastante divertida. E, Gina, você esqueceu o casaco em casa. Quis ser gentil. Hasta la vista. – e Draco jogou o casaco na cadeira e desaparatou, deixando uma Gina pensando apenas em como alguém pode ser tão frio.

Mas o marido traído não tinha outra coisa na cabeça: Hermione Granger devia saber. Afinal de contas, se aquilo fosse um começo de coisa, Harry e Gina teriam tomado as devidas providências para se esconder. Aliás, ele não se importava. Gina com outro homem era a desculpa necessária para se focar em Diana Carter.

Entretanto, nada daquilo era racional. Draco tinha raiva da mulher. Sentia o orgulho ferido. Se sentia menor. Pela primeira vez em anos lhe passava pela cabeça a hipótese de não estar dando conta da sua mulher. Talvez fosse melhor não ter visto nada. Aliás. Ele queria simplesmente deletar tudo da cabeça por instantes. Queria esquecer. A resposta óbvia seria encher a cara, mas Draco não beberia dessa vez.

Em casa ele podia preparar uma poção do sono, mas ele precisava ir trabalhar. Era assim que Draco costumava odiar a vida profissional.

Naquela sala, Gina apenas pediu que Harry não a tocasse e foi para casa, com nojo de cada resto de fluido seu e dele grudado no corpo. Com nojo de todas as gotas de suor.


	21. Depois

Capítulo 20 – depois

Estando Draco e Gina separados, parecia óbvia uma intervenção por parte da família dela. Draco não tinha a menor paciência para isso. Sabia que se dissesse o que viu, acabariam-se as intervenções e ele ainda sairia de bom moço. Entretanto, não lhe parecia nem um pouco agradável a idéia de todo o mundo bruxo saber que Draco Malfoy era um corno.

A vontade dele era quebrar tudo em casa, cada copo, jarra e mesa. Pensou em si mesmo rasgando os quadros e cada uma das fotos. Mas ele não foi para casa depois do trabalho. Dormiu n'o caldeirão furado.

Pela manhã, pensou que a melhor providência era mandar uma coruja à Gina dizendo que era bom que ela não contasse a ninguém sobre aquele incidente. Ele não sabia o que ela entenderia do bilhete, mas mandou a coruja e pronto.

Todo mal-humor do mundo parecia estar morando na cabeça de Draco. Ele se questionava se realmente seria saudável contar o acontecido à Hermione Granger, que sequer era casada com o outro. Talvez ela também espalhasse a notícia e então ele fosse transformado no maior corno bruxo daquele ano.

A resposta veio em forma de coruja. Hermione queria uma entrevista à respeito do Gringottes para aquela terça-feira. Respondeu a coruja dizendo que aceitava falar e pediu que ela fosse, no fim do expediente, ao escritório dele.

Mas Draco não foi ao Gringottes no horário certo. Decidiu que seria a melhor hora para ir à sua casa buscar seus pertences. Acertou. Gina não estava lá.

E cada peça de roupa que ele enfiava no malão o fazia sentir mais raiva e mais humilhação. Talvez ela devesse sair de casa, não ele. Mas ele não queria escândalo e não queria perder a razão. Pegou garrafas de whiski de fogo e ingredientes de poções. Vassoura. Então achou, na capa da nimbus, os sapatos de Diana Carter escondidos junto com os brincos dela.

Então Gina não lhe pareceu tão criminosa. Ele mesmo estava muito mais interessado em outra mulher do que na própria. A dor do orgulho e da visão da cena continuavam ali. Draco pensava que talvez Gina pudesse ter contado a ele antes, para que algum fio de admiração pudesse ser mantido. Pensou também que seria bom se ela tivesse tomado cuidado e feito ao menos um feitiço para que ninguém desaparatasse na sala. Mas Diana era uma boa lembrança, um mistério a ser desvendado. Talvez, até uma paixão. Um outro foco.

Foi ao Gringottes levando o malão e acreditando não ter-se esquecido de nada.

***

Pronto. Estava feito. Gina tinha se separado do marido e Harry Potter tinha sido instrumento disso. Num instante, pareceu a Harry que tudo fazia parte de um plano de Gina para se separar sem ter que tomar maiores atitudes. Pareceu-lhe que fora usado. É claro! Aquela ruiva o tinha seduzido desde o princípio. A ruiva gostava de correr riscos. A ruiva fingia que tinha ciúmes, mas não queria que Harry se separasse da mulher e depois vinha com aquela história de confusão.

Gina Weasley Malfoy pareceu a Harry o pior ser humano do mundo naquele instante. Ele nem a procurou na sala dela. Manteve-se compenetrado no trabalho e evitou-a durante toda a terça-feira. Não queria mais problemas. Aquela moça não tinha mais idade para ser tão ingênua.

***

"O que se passa normalmente na cabeça de alguém que trai?", Gina se perguntava. O problema não era o sexo nem jamais seria. O problema se deu num segundo, como todos os problemas. Foi um milésimo de segundo, o momento incapturável de um olhar. Por que depois de ter olhado, Draco não veria de novo a mesma cena. Aprenderia cada detalhe de pernas e nudez. Principalmente da entrega. Draco viu entrega incapturável. Um ápice. Completo. O olhar tinha sido o cume da montanha russa e então tudo descia numa velocidade absurda. À Gina, restava gritar e esperar o carro parar. Não tinha mais freio. Era só descer e pronto.

Então ela fazia seu papel e soluçava como quem grita. Tinha medo da queda e do que cada uma das pessoas conhecidas pensaria dela. Tinha medo de como a sua mãe lhe olharia nos olhos depois de saber que a mesma Gina que brigou tanto para se casar tinha traído o marido no chão da sua própria sala.

Absurdo.

Era desrespeito com a família. Com Draco. Com o ministério da magia. Tudo estava errado na cena vista e principalmente o fato de ela ter sido vista. Por que dentro, Gina só conseguia pensar que a cena seria perfeita sem espectadores. E depois pensava em Draco. Pensava em falta. Pensava em cada uma das brigas recentes e sentia o peito vazio e doído. Um peito oco. Sentia-se toda oca. Por que já não havia naquela casa grande nenhum interlocutor para nenhuma briga.

Recebeu uma coruja.

_"Acabou. Não conte a ninguém sobre seu incidente com o cicatriz."_

Então apenas desembestou a chorar. Draco chamou tudo de incidente. E só se importava em ninguém saber. Não tinha nem um "como vai você"e Gina sentiu-se descartável. Achou tudo aquilo uma merda. Nenhum envolvimento sentimental como o dela e de Harry poderia ser classificado como incidente. Era explosão pensada. Coisa pesada. Sabotagem.

Quis que Harry estivesse ao lado por que tinha certeza que treparia melhor que nunca depois daquele bilhete. Seria um sexo de raiva dos mais apaixonados. Mas depois engoliu a idéia junto com soluço. Aquela maldita culpa estava lhe ocupando a cabeça.

***

- Eu poderia falar com Draco Malfoy? – perguntou a um dos duendes.

- Da parte de quem?

- Dian... desculpe. Hermione Granger.

Esperou no saguão do Gringottes e nada de Draco. Foi conversando com um duende ou outro. Tentava driblar a antipatia e ouvir histórias. Nada de Draco chegar. Conseguiu algumas falas de funcionários e clientes do banco. A matéria já podia inclusive passar sem Draco. Ela estava indo embora quando ele apareceu.

Encaminharam-se à sala dele com a frieza habitual. Ela fez as mesmas perguntas que tinha feito aos outros. Ele não respondeu nada de interessante. Não havia nada de podre no Gringottes. Hermione quis saber histórias de famílias. Curiosidades. Draco pode oferecer-lhe muito pouco. O material dela estava todo pronto. Só faltava escrever. Draco sugeriu que dessem um passeio por onde ficam os cofres. Hermione aceitou a idéia de pronto.

Desceram pelos trilhos apenas acompanhados por um duende. Hermione foi conhecendo cofres fechados de diversos estilos. Draco não falava nada. Ia ficando tudo escuro e eles iam cada vez mais fundo.

- Onde você está hospedada, Granger?

- Caldeirão furado.

- Vamos beber hoje?

- Eu preciso terminar essa matéria.

- Qual o número do seu quarto?

- Que impertinência, Malfoy!

- Você vai beber comigo hoje. Talvez não seja ético. Mas eu acho importante que você saiba de tudo.

- O que houve?

- Mais tarde, Hermione.

Hermione riu por dentro. Ele não decidia de que nome a chamava. Os trilhos voltavam à superfície e Draco tinha olhos distantes. Cara de angústia. Hermione sentiu vontade de dormir abraçada com ele e preparar um chá. Quis fazer cafuné e dizer que tudo ia dar certo. Sentiu falta de dormir junto mesmo nunca tendo feito nada. Os trilhos subiam e ela sentia toda aquela paixão passando pelo seu corpo em ondas. Como se o leite que fervia transbordasse em seus pulmões naquele exato momento. Então a paixão corria com o sangue e Hermione não dizia nada. Cantiga de amor sem eira nem beira vira o mundo de cabeça para baixo.

Hermione só tinha o silêncio a seu favor.


	22. Clima

- Por favor, eu gostaria de falar com Hermione Granger. – Draco avisou, n'o Caldeirão furado.

- Não sei se ela chegou, senhor.

- Sem problemas. Mas avise a ela que estou esperando aqui em baixo. Aliás. Qual o número do quarto?

- Não estou autorizado a informar.

- Meu caro, se o senhor não me informar, eu subo e bato de porta em porta até encontrá-la.

- Mas o senhor não pode fazer isso.

- Claro que posso. Também estou hospedado aqui e tenho livre acesso aos corredores.

- Perfeitamente, senhor. Vou pedir que ela desça, se não se importa.

- Perfeitamente.

Draco esperou por algum tempo. Hermione desceu meio sem entender. Nervosa. Com a roupa de mais cedo. Sabia que Draco a procuraria, mas não esperava que fosse realmente naquele dia.

- Ok, Malfoy. O que você quer?

- Sair para dançar. Está pronta?

- Não. Estamos numa terça-feira à noite. Vamos conversar aqui mesmo.

- Quer conversar no meu quarto?

- Que quarto?

- Saí de casa.

- E você quer o que comigo? – Hermione olhou para Draco com a cara assustada.

- Não exatamente o que você está pensando. Na verdade, isso não seria má idéia. Mas eu gostaria apenas de conversar.

- No meu quarto, então.

- Perfeitamente.

Subiram e sentaram-se na cama de Hermione Granger acompanhados de uma garrafa de vodca. Olhavam muito para o teto e pouco um para o outro. Bebiam. Nenhuma pergunta. Draco queria falar, mas toda vez que ameaçava, Hermione desviava.

Então ele não contou nada. Nem de Harry, nem de Gina, nem de Diana Carter. Adormeceram embriagados e mudos, um ao lado do outro. Draco acordou no meio da noite, bêbado do cheiro dela. Saiu sem fazer barulho e dormiu no próprio quarto.

Nem um bilhete.

Mesmo tentando evitar, Harry cruzou com Gina e os olhos dela pediam palavras. Os olhos dele também. Tudo absurdamente grave, como se os olhos de ambos tivessem que fazer muito esforço para se manterem aberto e o que olhavam (um olhava o outro) trouxesse dores imediatas e agudas.

Saíram do ministério e sentaram-se em um bar qualquer. Mudos. Harry ainda com raiva. Gina ferida. Mas ele se deu conta de que a pele dela era branca com sardas e que os cabelos ainda eram vermelhos. Se deu conta de que ela era pequena, magra, frágil. Ninguém assim podia ser tão cruel. Não fazia sentido.

Aquela idéia de ser instrumento de separação se mantinha. A fragilidade era apenas um atenuante. Deu a Harry um pouco de compaixão.

- O que a gente faz agora, Gina? – Ele perguntou, antes que o garçom chegasse.

- Não sei ao certo. Você está me evitando desde...

- São dois dias.

- Mas acontece que desde que isso começou parece que cada dia é muito tempo. Que cada dia tem um universo inteiro dentro. Que as coisas mudam rápido, acontecem rápido. Pesam rápido. Eu ainda não acredito que o Draco tenha visto.

- Pelo jeito, ninguém ficou sabendo.

- Mas e depois?

- Depois eu não sei, Gina.

- Mas e a gente, Harry?

- O que você quer? Quer continuar com essa história?

- Harry, você acha possível estar apaixonado por duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo?

- Não sei, Gina.

- O que você sentiu por mim?

- Você é linda. Engraçada. Não é possível não sentir vontade de estar com você depois de um sorriso ou um cair de ombros...

- Só isso?

- Só isso.

- Eu achei que talvez você estivesse apaixonado.

- Hermione.

- Hermione te enfiava todo dia um par de chifres!

- O que você sabe disso?

- O que eu vi.

- Hermione me contou o que fez. E eu não quero que você fale dela, Gina. Por favor. Não bote tudo a perder enquanto ainda existe alguma possibilidade de a gente ser amigo.

- É isso o que você quer, Harry? Uma amiga?

- Quem é você para falar da Hermione. Você traiu o seu marido comigo.

- Só com você.

- E você se apaixonou por mim?

- Cheguei a pensar que sim. Mas agora isso parece muito idiota.

- Nenhum sentimento é idiota. E eu me apaixonei por você.

- Chega, Harry. Você já falou o suficiente para me ofender.

- Não. Eu não disse que eu acho que você só ficou comigo para ter uma forma fácil de terminar esse seu casamentozinho de merda.

- Eu nunca quis terminar o meu casamentozinho de merda.

- Nem eu.

- Então, Harry, a gente era o que?

- Não sei. Era o que?

- Coisa de pele.

- Só isso, Gina?

- Principalmente isso. Encantamento também. Sei lá. Duas pessoas que não se agüentaram separadas... cheiro!

- Desculpe a grosseria.

- Ótimo.

- E o que a gente faz agora?

- Não sei. Segue cada um o seu rumo...

- Então vai acabar?

- Não já acabou, Harry?

- Eu não tinha pensado nisso dessa forma.

- Eu acho melhor, por enquanto. Mais saudável.

- Eu acho que você tem razão.

- Eu não sei. Acho que tudo o que começa errado tende a continuar errado. E, Harry, foi fantástico e eu tenho muita vontade de você comigo. Mas a gente vai ser para sempre o outro um do outro, não?

- Talvez não.

- Mas por enquanto, como você me vê?

- Por enquanto não tem outro jeito.

- Talvez desse certo em Hogwarts.

- Não, Gina, eu acho que tinha que ser assim mesmo.

- Então chega, por enquanto. Eu acho que vou precisar ficar sozinha de verdade.

- Eu continuo aqui.

- Para que?

- Gina, eu acho que, nesse momento, eu sou o único ombro amigo com quem você pode contar.

- Obrigada.

- Quer um café, ou alguma coisa?

- Harry, e se o Draco resolve contar para Hermione?

- Não sei. Ele faria isso?

- Talvez faça. Os dois tinham alguma coisa em Hogwarts, não?

- Nunca soube.

- Sempre tive a impressão. Sempre achei que houvesse alguma cumplicidade ali que eu não conseguia alcançar.

- Deve ser coisa da sua cabeça, Gina.

- Talvez seja.

- Mas não acho que ela vá se chatear, se souber.

- Sério?

- Ela nunca foi ciumenta. Talvez ela ache engraçado.

- Qual seria a graça, Harry?

- Não sei. Mas Hermione certamente saberia.

- Você quer voltar com ela, não é?

- Não acho que exista essa possibilidade.

- Pena.

- Talvez não. Eu já machuquei a Hermione o suficiente.

- Você não me parece capaz de machucar uma mosca, Harry.

- Você sabe que eu sou.

- Verdade.

- Acho que com a Hermione talvez eu tivesse um porto seguro.

- E comigo?

- Sexo fantástico. E mente.

- Mente?

- Idéias parecidas de mundo.

- Então a gente combina.

- Mas e daí?


	23. Entre os dedos

Capítulo 22 – Entre os dedos

Nenhum Draco. Nenhum bilhete. Nem nada. Vazio absurdo e saudade de contato de pele. Mesmo pela metade uma saudade grande de queimação. O corpo dela tinha necessidade do dele. Saudades de coisas nunca antes experimentadas. Respirar ficava muito difícil depois de ter Draco Malfoy na cama.

Um dia inteiro arrastado. Fazia as coisas para ver se o tempo passava e nada. Dormiu numa quarta sem jantares e acordou numa quinta sem notícias. Ele estava no hotel, mas onde? Aquela coisa vazia dentro dela não deixava Hermione ter certeza se queria ou não contato.

Harry muito na cabeça. Ainda havia feridas abertas de um erro de anos. Talvez nem fosse possível resquícios de amizade, mas Hermione acordou sentindo falta de conforto e família que Draco talvez nunca fosse capaz de dar a ela. Tinha certeza que não sabia lidar com paixão. Preferia metáforas.

Se enfiou no primeiro livro que achou na frente. Leu páginas e páginas. Doeu no peito inteiro. Doeu tudo mais que antes. Maldita idéia de publicarem os diários não expurgados de Anaïs Nin. Por que ela tinha Henry Miller, tinha Eduardo e tinha Hugo, o marido banqueiro. E com Draco na cabeça ela nem sabia se Draco podia ser tão interessante por que jamais provara.

Quis um psicanalista. Quis provar todas as coisas. Quis comer. Quis gritar. Não fez coisa alguma. Chorou primeiro de desespero, depois de raiva de si mesma por estar metida em tanta confusão. Pensou que não havia maneira de se entender com Draco sem estar com ele. Mas pensava que ele queria uma Diana Carter que não existia.

Talvez Hermione tivesse feito mesmo tudo errado e não devesse fingir ser o que não era. Mesmo que seu fingimento fosse a única forma que ela mesma conhecia de se mostrar de verdade. Sentiu-se uma couraça ambulante. Um pote cheio de mágoa. Não quis ir trabalhar.

Ficou lendo mais e piorou a própria situação. Sentimento demais às vezes não cabe, ela pensava.

Lembrou de uma penseira, mas achava que não devia descartar assim seus próprios pedaços de memória. Não queria truques. Não queria nada.

Tomou o banho mais demorado do mês. Foi ao trabalho. Manteve-se ocupada e errou o quanto conseguia fazendo as coisas mais simples.

Pensou que não podia mais ficar sem companhia de pessoas que não estivessem envolvidas na situação.

No hotel, mensagem de Draco na portaria. Estaria esperando-a no quarto.

Outro banho. Qualquer roupa confortável e um nó no cabelo.

- O que você quer?

- Te contar que vi seu marido trepando com a minha mulher.

- E daí?

- Por isso eu não tenho mais mulher.

- Eu já não tinha marido.

- Pela intimidade, não era a primeira vez.

- Eu não me importo.

- Como?

- Não me importando. E se você se importa, não devia estar contando para mim, mas tentando voltar com ela.

- Eu achei que te interessasse.

- Não me interesso pela vida sexual do Harry tem um bom tempo.

- Coitado.

- Cada um planta o que colhe.

- Caramba, Hermione.

- O que?

- Como você consegue ser fria assim?

- Você queria o que?

- Sei lá. Sentimento?

- Estou farta disso.

- De sentimento ou do Harry?

- Dessa confusão toda. É ótimo que ele coma a Gina e me esqueça.

Draco completamente mudo.

- Desculpe, estou falando da sua mulher.

- Não por isso. Ela não é mais a minha mulher.

- Por que?

- Ora!

- Ora o que? Ela só não é sua mulher por um par de chifres?

- Precisa de mais motivo?

- Sim. Precisa.

- Então talvez eu não goste mais dela.

- Agora faz algum sentido.

- Hermione, é tudo paixão para você?

- Infelizmente não.

- Você fala como se fosse movida a isso.

- Gostaria muito de ser, mas existe ainda um tanto bom de vida que não é só isso.

E Draco murchou completamente. Não sabia ser tão forte quanto ela e tinha inveja. Talvez estivesse pela primeira vez se dando conta do próprio interesse por uma mulher que não lhe era inferior. Era muito melhor que ele, em todos os aspectos.

Então se manteve mudo. Distante. Murcho. Foi se encolhendo e ela se aproximou. Sentou ao lado dele e fez o que ele não esperava: deitou sua cabeça no próprio peito e o envolveu num abraço terno, fazendo cafuné. Parecia dizer com as mãos que tudo ia ficar bem.

E ele sabia que podia ficar daquele jeito por muito tempo. Ela era absolutamente confortável.

Mas a cabeça dele parecia não ter mais capacidade para suportar conforto. Voltou a remoer os últimos acontecimentos e sentiu pontadas de medo daquela ternura. Quis beijar Hermione Granger, depois quis fugir dali.

Talvez fosse irracional ter assim três mulheres na cabeça, Gina, Diana Carter e então Hermione Granger.

Pensou em contar a ela toda a história e confessar não lidar nem um pouco bem com envolvimentos. Diria que gostava da estabilidade que Gina trazia e de olhar rabos de saia passando pela rua. Talvez gostasse até do tédio.

Tinha medo de vazio e gostava de sentir raiva de Gina. Tinha medo de gostar de Hermione. Ele nunca tinha precisado escolher absolutamente nada. As coisas iam acontecendo e ele ia na corrente.

Mas naquele colo não bastava ser levado. Ele se sentia muito menor que ela. Pequeno. Indefeso. Burro. Certamente ela jamais teria motivo algum para querer estar com alguém como ele.

Mas Draco não levantava a cabeça dali e Hermione doía enquanto tentava concentrar-se em apenas cafuné. Talvez ela não gostasse de vê-lo assim frágil quando tinha se apaixonado por um homem absolutamente arrogante, sarcástico e arredio. _Inseguro_. A menção da palavra assustou-a quando apareceu sem aviso no meio de uma enxurrada incontrolável de pensamentos. A insegurança nele veio como um soco na boca do estômago dela e o ar escapou. Sentiu a pele do rosto ficando roxa e o sentimento todo fincando cada pedaço do seu corpo.

Ficou tonta. Sentiu ânsia de vômito, raiva, medo. Ele não era o que ela acreditava e tudo pareceu muito óbvio. Draco Malfoy era uma ilusão.

E doeu. Por que era só isso o que ele saiba fazer: dor. Quis gritar ao mesmo tempo em que queria continuar consolando o inconsolável. Quis ele fora dali. Quis não queimar. Quis beijá-lo e depois xingar cada pedaço. Mas ele tinha pintas pequenas na nuca e ela se distraiu ligando os pontos.

Quis então gritar que ninguém é capaz de agüentar assim tanta paixão e instabilidade. Precisava urgentemente de colo.

Mas ele não se locomovia.

- Draco, eu preciso acordar cedo amanhã.

- Me desculpe.

- Vá dormir. Depois conversamos.

- Tudo bem.

- Boa noite.

- Boa noite.

A porta fechou e ela sentiu que não devia tê-lo deixado escorrer por entre os dedos.


	24. Diana Carter

Diana Carter

Draco ficou parado na porta do quarto de Hermione Granger ainda algum tempo. Sentia que tinha algum pedaço dele lá dentro. Tentou pensar que tinha esquecido alguma coisa. A idéia de um beijo veio imediata. A idéia de bater na porta veio ainda mais incisiva.

Respirou fundo. Posicionou a mão. Percebeu que não tinha o que dizer. Foi para o próprio quarto. Virou de um lado para o outro na cama. Dormiu meio sem acreditar que tinha dormido. O sonho parecia continuação da noite.

Ele descia ao bar e encontrava Diana Carter, pernas cruzadas, Martini em punho. Cerejas. Quem toma Martini com cerejas? Ele pensou. Se aproximou como quem quer mesmo vê-la. Ofereceu-se para pagar a segunda rodada e ela se manteve muda. Pediu então que dançassem e ela aceitou. Corpos bem encaixados, como se a textura de ambos fosse imã e cada um fosse a peça certa do quebra-cabeça.

Draco beijaria Diana a qualquer momento, mas ela saiu correndo do bar e ele foi atrás, sentindo-se tonto. Então surgiram ambos em uma praça. Ela acendeu um cigarro e ele pediu um trago.

- Tem pensado muito em mim, Draco?

- O tempo inteiro.

- Mentira.

- O que você quer de mim, Diana Carter?

- Simples. Decifra-me ou te devoro.

- Não tenho pensado tanto quanto pensava antes.

- Eu sei. A coisa com sua mulher.

- Não é mais minha mulher.

- Não?

- Não, Diana.

- Então por que pensa nela e no Potter e nas pernas dela muito mais elásticas do que jamais foram com você dentro?

- Pare!

- É isso o que te incomoda?

- Não sei.

- Por que você não anunciou imediatamente a sua presença, Draco?

- Como você sabe?

- Por que você ficou ali parado olhando até um deles perceber que você via tudo. Por que não gritou? Ficou mesmo com raiva dela? Ou foi lembrança da inveja que você sempre teve dele?

- Nunca tive inveja do Potter.

- Mentira.

- O que você sabe sobre mentira, Diana?

- Tudo.

- O que você pode falar de mentira, Diana?

- Eu sou uma mentira, Draco. Uma belíssima ilusão morena que te morde, depois larga. Aí você vem atrás, mas nem sabe o que persegue. Eu sou o que? Um cheiro? Um mistério? Uma aventura?

- Paixão, Diana.

- Você não sabe nada de paixão, Draco... Nunca teve coragem de sentir. Sempre ficou afogando qualquer pontada de queimação por que o seu lance sempre foi conforto. Você é fraco.

- O que você sabe de mim?

- Há quanto tempo eu moro dentro de você, Draco?

- Três semanas.

- Já decorei o caminho do seu sangue, o modo como você dilata a pupila, as suas artérias e as articulações. Foi você quem me botou pra dentro. Engoliu inteira.

- Você não me deixou te engolir.

- E desde quando isso é impedimento? Decifra-me?

- Não sei mais nada.

- Por que ficou olhando?

- Não me lembre daquela cena!

- Eu não preciso. Está logo atrás de mim.

E Draco via Gina e Harry no chão entregues como nunca ela com ele.

- Então, Draco. Por que olha?

Acordou sem norte. Sonho ainda nítido. Diana tinha virado vapor.

O dia passou mecânico. Café, trabalho, café, almoço, café, trabalho. Memorando disso, alguém assim, alguém assado. Duende bravo. Café. Diana Carter na cabeça e Draco sem saber para onde ir. Estava quase voltando ao hotel quando Pansy entrou na sala dele sem ser anunciada.

- A que devo a honra da visita?

- Eu queria saber se você está bem, querido.

- Algum motivo específico?

- Sem jantar essa semana e você longe demais.

- Obrigado por aparecer. Quer tomar um sorvete?

- Pode ser.

- E o pequeno?

- Está com o pai na casa da avó.

- Você ficou sabendo que eu saí de casa?

- Não. – Pansy ouviu e se assustou imediatamente. Nunca tinha percebido nada de errado no casamento de Gina e Draco. – O que aconteceu?

- Pansy. Eu posso te contar, mas apenas se você jurar não contar ao seu marido.

- O que você fez com a Gina?

- Eu a traí, Pansy. Mas não acabou por isso.

- Eu não estou entendendo mais nada! A Hermione chifra o Harry, você chifra a Gina, o Harry chifra a Hermione. Será que o Rony está mesmo na casa da Molly?

- Calma, Pansy.

- Draco. Éramos três casais felizes que jantavam toda quarta-feira e agora cada dia me contam um chifre novo de um de nós. Aliás, eu nem sei se as pessoas me contaram elas mesmas ou o Rony me contou. Por que você traiu a Gina?

- Pansy. Calma.

- Ela botou você pra fora quando descobriu?

- Não, Pansy. Eu contei para ela e ela aceitou bem.

- Você pediu perdão?

- Não.

- Então!

- Pansy. Ela me traiu.

- Ah meu deus! O Rony com certeza está com alguma puta!

- Pansy. Eu não gosto muito do seu marido, mas ele não me parece o tipo que trai.

- Nem você parece, Draco! Nem o Harry!

- O Rony te ama. Sossega essa neurose, por favor.

- Como assim a Gina fez o que? – Pansy disse como se tudo fosse uma palavra só.

- Acho melhor a gente tomar um sorvete.

- Tudo bem, eu preciso mesmo respirar. – Draco riu.

- Pansy, eu acho que você não tem estrutura emocional para ouvir os meus problemas.

- O que? Por que?

- Senta. – Draco ordenou e começou a conseguir achar a própria situação bastante engraçada enquanto pensava em como dizer a Pansy que tinha visto Gina transando com Harry.

- Certo. O que é pior do que meus amigos casados todos terem se traído mutuamente?

- Tem certeza que agüenta ouvir?

- A Gina é lésbica!

- Não. Calma.

- Você descobriu que é gay?

- Não, Pansy.

- Ai meu deus!

- Pansy, você não vai contar ao Rony.

- Não vou contar nada.

- Eu vi a Gina transando com Harry Potter.

- Como?

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu. – Pansy ficou sem fala. Parou com a boca aberta por alguns segundos. Olhos arregaladíssimos.

- Então a outra mulher com quem o Harry se envolveu era a Gina?

- Você sabia?

- Não da Gina, mas que o Harry tinha se envolvido com alguém e estava gostando...

- Da minha mulher.

- Draco. Eu vou ter um AVC!

- Calma, Pansy. Não é tão ruim.

- Como não é ruim?

- Eu já fiquei bravo o suficiente. Você me fez começar a achar engraçado.

- Pelo amor de deus! Chifre não é engraçado.

- A situação é um pouco engraçada, sim. Acho que não estou mais com raiva da Gina, só não quero que ninguém fique sabendo que eu sou um corno.

- Pode deixar.

- Agora você me deixa contar um outro problema?

- Draco, tem espaço aí na sua cabeça pra mais um problema?

- Minha cabeça tem se mostrado bastante espaçosa.

- O sorvete pode vir antes?

- Claro, querida.

Ao lado de Pansy, andava um Draco muito mais leve que antes. Pela primeira vez, ele conseguiu pensar que Gina tinha feito a coisa certa ao se envolver com outra pessoa. A Gina que Draco conheceu precisava muito de paixão e aquele casamento já não tinha disso. Draco riu de si ao pensar que precisava racionalizar todas as coisas para conseguir explicar tudo a Pansy.

Então ela tomava sorvete e ele pensava de novo em Diana Carter.

"_- Quando foi que nós voltamos a ser adolescentes?_

_- Não voltamos, Draco._

_- Mas você fica achando que cada palavra significa todas as coisas do mundo e fica fazendo tempestades e se escondendo de mim._

_- Eu estou aqui. Não estou me escondendo._

_- Então me diz o seu nome._

_- Descubra você, Draco. E cada palavra significa todas as coisas do mundo._

_- Eu sei. Eu gosto de poemas, lembra?"_

As pistas eram poucas. Cheiro, pele, voz que ele não lembrava direito como era, o fato de Diana certamente ser uma bruxa incrível. Diana gostava de ler. Era com certeza alguém que ele já tinha magoado. Como ela dançava... Os sapatos.

- Pansy, você sabe de alguém que eu já magoei?

- Por que isso agora, Draco?

- Alguém que gostasse de mim. Alguma mulher que eu sacaneei?

- Várias. Antes da Gina você era um galinha.

- Alguma em especial?

- Eu.

- Não, Pansy. Você não se encaixa.

- Você fica fazendo pouco dos meus sentimentos adolescentes!

- Pansy, você ainda é minha amiga. Você era minha amiga. Não lembra de ninguém que realmente gostasse de mim?

- Foram tantas, Draco...

- Eu dei esperanças a alguma?

- Hermione Granger.

- Hermione?

- Sim. Parecia que vocês iam se agarrar a qualquer momento o tempo inteiro enquanto ficavam um do lado do outro. Parecia que soltava faísca. Parecia que você babava e ela também. Eu nem lembrava mais disso, mas eu não entendia por que vocês não ficavam juntos. Teve uma festa no sétimo ano, lembra? Acho que ela tentou te beijar, não foi?

- Tentou sim.

- E você foi um babaca.

- Mas depois eu tentei beijá-la e ela não quis.

- Fez ela muito bem.

- Como assim?

- Ora, Draco. Ela só foi te beijar por que eu mandei. Por que eu sabia que tinha alguma coisa e disse que se ela não fizesse, eu fazia.

- Eu não sabia disso.

- Nem tinha que saber. Eu achava mesmo que você ia fazer alguma coisa, mas sei lá por que você não fez!

- Eu era um babaca.

- Eu lembrei de uma coisa. Ela tinha escrito uma carta pra você para entregar no último dia de aula.

- Nunca recebi.

- Ela... Ela soube da Gina e não mandou a carta. Ela tinha falado comigo por auto e jogado fora. Jogou no jardim mesmo e eu peguei. Guardei. Ela nunca soube.

- Por que você guardou?

- Eu achei bonito.

- Pansy, você sabe onde isso está?

- Sei. Eu tenho uma caixa dessas que eu prometi não abrir por dez anos. Está lá.

- E você abriu?

- Não.

- Pansy. Isso é importante. Você consegue buscar a caixa e voltar pra cá?

- Sim. Dois minutos.

- Pansy, eu te amo.

- Não gasta saliva com isso não, Draco. – Pansy disse e desaparatou.

Foi o tempo de Draco ir até o próprio quarto, achar o bilhete de Diana do outro dia, os sapatos e tentar lembrar de tudo. Último ano de Hogwarts e todas as dúvidas que um bruxo podia ter na cabeça. Hermione mexia com ele tanto quanto Pansy dissera, mas ele nunca pode admiti-lo sequer para si. Gina era confortável. Hermione tinha a pele confortável.

Draco de novo na frente da sorveteria. Dois minutos e Pansy de volta com uma caixa na mão. Ele quis pedir que ela ainda não abrisse, mas manteve-se mudo enquanto ela abria a caixa e procurava a tal carta de Hermione Granger.

Um pergaminho amarelado na mão de Pansy. Draco sem coragem de ler.

- Pode olhar, Draco, não é nada demais.

Foi quando ele mostrou a Pansy o bilhete de Diana:

_Isso é só pra você saber que estou viva e sou gente. Tão gente que quase animal. E você é uma lembrança que eu quero em carne no bar de sempre._

Antes de qualquer reação dela, ele tomou coragem de ler o que tinha sido escrito para ele há anos atrás:

_O que fascina em você é a dúvida. _

_Fascina eu não saber quem você é. Eu nem sei mais se quero saber._

_Parece medo de você perder o charme._

_Vai perder?_

_A idéia parece estranha. Eu nunca fui tão sincera com alguém quanto eu sou com você. Eu não posso me esconder de você. Juro que tento. Mas não quero. _

_Você varia tanto que vira rotina. E me bagunça a rotina quando me bagunça a cabeça. Entender você está acima da minha capacidade. Matemática, física e até química me parecem mais fáceis que você._

_Até a babaquice fascina. Por que ela é sua. Faz parte de você dum jeito complexo. Não se iluda. Eu não gosto da babaquice. Eu gosto quando você diz pra mim que é um babaca. _

_Eu gosto de você, se não direito, pelo avesso..._

_Você por vezes irrita, por vezes machuca, por vezes instiga. Eu gosto da última situação. Eu odeio a última situação._

_Você sabe o que se passa comigo._

_Saber que você sabe irrita._

_Você irrita._

_Te adoro._

_Hermione Granger_

- Draco, você disse alguma vez que era um babaca?

- Disse. Não lembro direito quando nem como, mas foi numa das últimas vezes em que eu estive sozinho com Hermione Granger em Hogwarts.

- Então ela teve todos os motivos do mundo para achar que alguma coisa existia.

- Eu não sabia que existia.

- E agora?

- Faz tanto tempo, Pansy.

- Os dois estão solteiros.

- Eu não sei.

- Por que trouxe esse outro bilhete?

- Diana Carter.

- Quem?

- Uma mulher que apareceu recentemente na minha vida. Que na verdade nem se chama Diana Carter, mas que eu não sei quem é.

- E você acha que é Hermione disfarçada.

- Eu nunca achei que Hermione Granger se disfarçaria de nada. Ela sempre foi tão forte...

- Mais forte que você não é difícil, Draco.

- Me dê o bilhete.

- Esse bilhete é da mulher que você falou?

- É.

- Se for da Hermione, ela deve ter mudado a letra.

- Eu nunca li nada da Hermione.

- Hora da verdade, então.

- É.

Então os dois papéis um do lado do outro. Caligrafias parecidíssimas. Alguma diferença de pressa e de tempo.

- Pansy, Diana Carter é Hermione Granger disfarçada. – Draco disse atônito. Nenhuma das desconfianças anteriores parecia ser crível. Então veio mais uma enxurrada de pensamentos. Perfume das duas, danças, Martini do sonho. Hermione bebia Martini com cerejas.

Draco riu.

- Quem é Diana Carter?

- A última mulher para quem eu disse eu te amo.

- Draco, isso está melhor que filme trouxa.

- Obrigado, Pansy. – Ele disse se levantando para fazer qualquer coisa.

- Draco, você vai fazer o que?

- Sei lá. Eu vou atrás dela.

- Você pirou?

- Não. Eu quero aquela mulher.

- E o que te faz pensar que ela quer você depois de tanto tempo?

- Não sei, Pansy. Eu não sei nem o que dizer para ela.

- E se não for ela?

- É ela.

- Como você tem certeza?

- A letra.

- As pessoas podem ter caligrafias parecidas.

- O cheiro.

- Algum outro elemento?

- Ela esqueceu os sapatos.

- Que número?

- Sei lá. Pequeno.

- Perfeito!

- Pansy, o que o sapato tem a ver?

- Você não entende nada de cultura trouxa.

- Não mesmo.

- Cinderella.

- O que?

- Então, Draco. Era uma vez uma menina muito bonitinha que morava com o pai e a mãe. Um dia, a mãe morreu. Ficaram muito tristes, mas logo o pai arrumou outra mulher. A madrasta tinha duas filhas feias e não gostava de Cinderella. Quando o pai da Cinderella morreu, a madrasta fez a menina de escrava. Super prendada, ela cuidava da casa inteira e não tinha nenhuma perspectiva. Cinderella cresceu assim e levava a vida até bem conformada, até elas receberem um convite para o baile do príncipe. Nesse baile, o príncipe escolheria sua futura esposa. Todas as moças do reino estavam intimadas. Mas a madrasta sabia que a Cinderella era muito mais bonita que suas filhas e resolveu dar um jeito de a moça não ir. Passou um monte de afazeres domésticos, sujou o vestido de baile que a Cinderella fez. Foi para o baile apenas com suas duas filhas barangas.

Cinderella ficou inconsolável, chorou e achou que não havia solução. Foi quando surgiu uma fada madrinha que deu um jeito de arrumar vestido, penteado e sapatos de cristal para Cinderella. A moça poderia ir ao baile, mas devia estar em casa antes da meia noite, pois nessa hora o encanto se quebraria.

Ela foi, linda e loura. O príncipe logo se interessou. Dançaram por todo o tempo do baile. Quando Cinderella caiu em si, era meia noite. Ela então saiu correndo sem se despedir direito e deixou, sem querer, um dos sapatos caídos na escada.

O príncipe guardou o sapato e decidiu que aquela mulher seria sua esposa. Fez o que podia, saiu pelo reino experimentando o sapatinho em cada uma das moças de cada uma das casas.

Acontece que ninguém tinha um pé tão pequeno quanto o de Cinderella. Na casa dela, a madrasta soube que o príncipe iria passar procurando a moça. Mas a madrasta não sabia nem que Cinderella tinha ido ao baile. Abriu a porta de bom grado e o sapato não coube nem no dedão do pé das duas filhas.

O príncipe já estava a ponto de desistir da busca quando percebeu a outra moça da casa. O sapato coube perfeitamente e os dois se casaram e foram felizes para sempre.

- E onde entra Hermione nisso?

- O sapato!

- O que você está sugerindo?

- Hermione é trouxa, Draco.

- Eu sei.

- Ela conhece essa história.

- Como você sabe?

- Todo mundo conhece.

- E o que eu faço?

- Primeiro, converse com a Gina.

- Pansy, eu não estou entendendo onde você quer chegar nisso tudo.

- Draco. A Gina sempre teve ciúmes da Hermione.

- É?

- É. Você ainda está bravo com a Gina?

- Orgulho ferido.

- Mas...

- Liberar ela para o Potter não seria má idéia.

- Então resolve a sua vida, senhor Malfoy. Eu tenho que ir para casa agora.


	25. Cinderella

Sábado de manhã. Draco com vontade de bater na porta do quarto de Hermione Granger e resolver tudo de uma vez. Era ela. O tempo todo tudo o que ele queria. O mistério. Draco tinha vontade de engolir Hermione inteira, depois de beijar cada pedaço de corpo, depois de abraçar e cuidar. Tinha vontade de conversar por dez anos seguidos sem parar.

Mas, como?

Pansy tinha dito para Draco conversar com Gina antes. Draco pensou em obedecer. Com Hermione, Draco achava que precisava fazer tudo certo. Desistiu minutos depois. Comprou flores. Chocolates. Treinou palavras bonitas no espelho. Se encheu de perfume.

Coragem antes de respirar fundo mais uma vez. Tentou fazer o ar se transformar em energia. Quis que ela o quisesse. Tremeu nas bases pensando que talvez Diana tivesse sumido por Hermione não querer mais nada. Pensou que talvez não devesse ter se mostrado tão frágil. Pensou em onde a levaria para almoçar e comemorar estarem juntos.

Sentiu que o que sentia não cabia em si e teve medo. Medo de explodir e de não encontrar palavras enquanto todas as palavras possíveis passavam por sua cabeça. Estava tudo ali desde o começo e ele se sentia ridículo por ter levado tanto tempo para perceber que tudo o que ele queria de alguém era ela.

Pensou em tomar tequila. Pegou os sapatos dela. Foi.

Bateu na porta. Ela ainda de camisola, descabelada, cara de quem não entende nada. Linda. O mesmo cheiro do sonho. O mesmo cheiro de sempre. A mesma pele. Era ela.

- Flores, Draco? – Ela disse sem nem bom dia e ele não conseguiu esconder a tremedeira.

- Não gosta?

- Sim, gosto. Mas não está fazendo sentido.

- Eu tenho uma pergunta, Hermione.

- Faça.

- Por que você apareceu fumando ontem no meu sonho se você não fuma?

- Olha, Draco, eu não tenho como te responder algo sobre um sonho seu. E você está me assustando.

- Certo. As flores são para você.

- Lírios são mais indicados para velórios.

- Então comemoremos o fim de um ciclo.

- Que ciclo?

Draco não respondeu. Puxou Hermione pelo braço e beijou sem que ela esperasse qualquer coisa. Sentiu os lábios. Mordeu o lábio inferior. Sentiu a língua dela na sua e constatou que era veludo. Doce. Ela tinha um gosto doce. As mãos dela na nuca dele. As mãos dele na cintura dela. As línguas tentando descobrir caminhos inumeráveis. Entendimento próximo do infinito. Tanto cheiro e tanta coisa. Se beijaram por mais tempo do que o previsto e menos tempo do que a vontade de ambos. Foi ela quem interrompeu.

- O que é isso, Draco? – disse ainda meio tonta, meio aflita, meio em êxtase, meio ofegante e definitivamente acelerada.

- Eu precisava saber se você tinha gosto de morango.

- Morango?

- É. Você tem gosto de morango.

- Assim, do nada?

- Não. Aliás, eu gostaria de dizer oficialmente que você tem um beijo muito gostoso.

- Draco, você lembra que acabou de se separar da sua mulher e que não é racional você aparecer aqui no meu quarto sábado de manhã depois de ter reclamado muito no meu ouvido e me beijar do nada?

- Hermione, eu não estou nem aí para a racionalidade.

- Certo. Você está bêbado.

- Não. Mas eu tenho algumas perguntas.

- Você sempre bebe Martini com cerejas?

- Sim.

- Vinho?

- Também.

- Você sempre dança?

- Não.

- Só comigo?

- Não.

- Você calça 34?

- Sim.

- Gosta de poemas?

- Sim.

- Promete que vai me beijar toda vez que tiver vontade de beijar alguém?

- O que é isso, Draco?

- Espere, existe um ritual. Não sei direito como fazer. – Draco disse, tirando os sapatos do bolso e fazendo um feitiço para que eles voltassem ao tamanho normal. – Hermione, a dona desses sapatos é a mulher que eu amo. Mas ela tem fugido de mim e se escondido. Se eu não acho a dona desse par de sapatos, talvez eu prefira ficar sozinho para sempre. Procurei a dona por todo o reino, mas tenho sérias suspeitas de que ela esteve todo o tempo ao meu lado, escondida. Poderia me conceder a honra de experimentá-los, Cinderella?

Hermione não sabia o que fazer. Sentou na cama e ofereceu os pés enquanto ele se ajoelhava. Então ele acariciou um dos pés, colocou o primeiro sapato e olhou nos olhos dela enquanto calçava o outro.

- Hermione, eu sou um babaca. Eu fui um babaca a vida inteira e eu não sei o que você viu em mim. Eu gostei de você de primeira, mas eu não podia admitir para mim mesmo. Você acha que algum dia vai conseguir esquecer a mágoa que tem de mim?

- Eu não tenho mágoa.

- Não?

- Eu não sei o que eu sinto mais, Draco.

- Por que Diana Carter?

- Demorou muito a cair a ficha? – Ela disse, rindo. Parecia que tudo o que ela sempre quis estava ali na frente dela.

- Completamente. Mas eu sabia. Eu só não queria acreditar.

- Por que?

- Você é muito melhor que eu em tudo, Hermione. Você é muito maior que eu e eu não sei se sou capaz de dar conta de tanto. Mas eu te amo.

- As palavras tem peso, sabia?

- E eu te diria eu te amo todos os dias sem gastar as palavras. Sem isso ficar banal. Sem deixar de sentir.

- Quando você se deu conta que a Diana era eu?

- Ontem.

- Como?

- Pansy.

- Pansy sabe que existe uma Diana Carter?

- Não, ela sabe apenas que eu te magoei quando tínhamos 17 anos. E ela tinha uma carta sua para mim. Dizendo sobre babaquice. E que você não conseguia me decifrar.

- E de ontem pra hoje você decidiu que me ama?

- Ninguém decide isso, Hermione. A gente sente. Pára de racionalizar. Não tem nada de errado em a gente gostar um do outro. Tá nos seus olhos que você ainda me ama.

- Passam mais de dez anos e você continua convencido. E de onde ela tirou essa carta?

- Você jogou fora e ela guardou. E os dez anos passaram rápido. O que custou a passar foram as últimas três semanas.

- Passou devagar para mim também.

- E a gente faz o que agora?

- Não sei.

- Quer ficar comigo para sempre, Hermione Granger?

- Não faço idéia.

- Quer ficar comigo agora?

- Eu te amo.

- Quando você disse que gostava do mesmo cara desde Hogwarts, era eu? – ela apenas acenou que sim com a cabeça e ele a beijou mais uma vez. E outra. E outra. Então foram sentindo as peles um do outro, os arrepios e os nódulos. Foram conhecendo as pintas e os cheiros de cada parte.

Ele beijava o pescoço dela quando ela resolveu passar a língua pela orelha dele e as unhas pelo peito.

- Você é linda, Hermione. Muito mais bonita que Diana Carter. – Ela sorriu.

Então mais beijos e mãos e beijos e tanta vontade acumulada que eles não sabiam direito como se comportar. Ela arrancou a blusa dele e ele abaixou devagar as alças da camisola dela. Draco Malfoy era uma coisa muito bonita de se ver sem as roupas. Hermione foi perdendo o fôlego enquanto ele beijava seus ombros, peitos e pernas.

As mãos dele eram grandes e corriam com maestria por cada pedaço. As unhas dela passavam pelas costas e braços dele.

Deitados, ela quis olhar direito nos olhos dele. Acariciou-lhe as bochechas, enfiou as coxas entre as coxas dele. Abraçou-o como se fosse criança. Com força. Encostava os lábios nos dele e depois fugia de olhos fechados para que ele achasse sozinho o caminho. Mordia o lábio inferior, chupava o lábio superior. Sentia a língua dele e afastava o rosto só de sacanagem. Depois se aproximava e fingia que se beijariam, mas se afastava e roçava o nariz no dele. Roçava os lábios nos dele. Sentia-se completamente arrepiada.

Ele perdeu a paciência e a beijou com força. Segurou-a pela cintura e apalpou-lhe a bunda. Sugou os dois mamilos, acariciou-os. Disse que eram lindos. Que ela era linda. Passou com as mãos pelo rosto dela e foi descendo de leve até chegar ao umbigo. Deteve-se abaixo do umbigo e depois foi ao clitóris.

Ela gemia, respirava com dificuldade enquanto ele brincava. Então foi ela quem buscou o pênis dele com as mãos. Pensava que nunca tinha visto ou sentido nada assim tão duro. Quis acabar com a agonia. Pediu que ele entrasse nela de uma vez.

Ele soltou um sorriso de canto de boca e continuou a beijá-la. Puxou-a para cima dele enquanto apertava suas costas e cintura.

- Não, você por cima. – ela pediu. – eu quero olhar pra você.

E ele fez como ela quis. Entrou nela de olhos fechados pensando em nada. Talvez não houvesse no mundo um lugar mais gostoso do que aquele.

Ela o sentiu entrar como se junto viesse uma onda de energia. Sentiu-o com o corpo inteiro. Vinha de baixo para cima, vinha de dentro para fora. Parecia que ia explodir de sentimento e prazer ao mesmo tempo. Era tudo o que ela quis um dia. Aquilo era o que sua mãe chamava de fazer amor. Ele entrava e saia de olhos fechados e ela sentia choques.

Então chorou. Sentiu as lágrimas descendo como uma continuação dele nela. Como se tivesse passado todo o tempo esperando só por aquilo.

Ele se assustou quando abriu os olhos.

Ela não parou de chorar.

- Está ruim?

- Não, Draco. Eu só acho que nunca fiz sexo com alguém de quem eu gostasse tanto.

- Sério?

- Eu te amo.

Então não houve mais falas. Eram as duas peças certas de um quebra-cabeça. Gozo. Os dois estirados na cama, ofegantes

Depois foi só abraço e coração batendo rápido demais. Ela deitada em cima dele pensando que não sabia se era o seu coração ou o dele que batia daquele jeito forte.

- É o seu coração ou o meu? – ele perguntou.

- Não faço idéia. – Ela respondeu sorrindo.

- Eu te amo.

- Isso é loucura, não?

- Não me importo que seja. Eu podia passar muito tempo aqui.

- Eu também.

E passaram juntos o resto do dia, sem roupas e com pequenas pausas para alimentação e histórias. Conversas bestas e leituras de poemas. Ela lacrimejou cada vez que ele entrou nela e ele achava muito bonita a cara que ela fazia. Como se toda vez fosse a primeira. A única vontade dos dois, então, era que o mundo real não contaminasse aquela coisa bonita que existia no quarto.


	26. Como fazer final feliz

Manhã de domingo. Draco e Hermione tinham dormido, se muito, duas horas. Coruja de Pansy para Draco, coruja de Rony para Hermione. Convite de almoço. Draco e Hermione concordaram que aquilo tinha cara de armadilha.

Tentaram dormir um pouco mais e foram. Aparataram juntos na porta da casa dos Wasley. Harry e Gina já estavam na sala. Rony e Pansy não se surpreenderam ao ver os dois chegando juntos, Harry e Gina sim. Na cabeça dos dois, tudo tinha mudado muito em muito pouco tempo.

- Certo, Pansy. Qual é a armadilha da vez? – Draco perguntou, sorrindo.

- Almoço de domingo em lugar de jantar de quarta? – Pansy respondeu, sorrindo.

- Continuo preferindo poker. – Draco respondeu.

- Faço coro. – Harry soltou.

- Que parte da história eu perdi? – Gina ainda assustada com Draco e Hermione chegando juntos e sorridentes.

- A melhor, com certeza. – Foi Hermione quem respondeu sorrindo.

- Ok. Eu não quero detalhes. – Rony gritou.

- Acho que ficaria mais bacana manter a tradição dessas refeições se tivéssemos um casal sólido além de vocês. – Harry disse olhando para Rony e Pansy.

- Ah, Harry, me desculpa, mas eu definitivamente não sei reconhecer um casal sólido. – disse Pansy.

- E eu não sei quantos casais temos aqui. – Disse Rony.

- Sugiro a Luna e a Cho. – Hermione falou.

- Acho que são companhias interessantes. – Gina concordou.

- Somos todos amigos sem rancor? – perguntou Rony.

- Acho que ainda temos pontas a aparar. – Respondeu Pansy.

- Eu nunca te traí, amor. – Rony disse sério.

- Nem eu, Rony. Certo. Draco, eu tenho que concordar com você que a situação é um tanto cômica. – Pansy falou sorrindo.

- Podia ser bem pior. – começou Draco. – Você podia soltar um quem já traiu alguém da roda levanta a mãozinha.

Todos riram.

- A idéia de trazer todos aqui foi minha, então eu sugiro que cada um peça desculpas ao respectivo ex-cônjuge em ordem de sorteio. – Pansy dizia com ar de quem fala algo muito sério.

- Precisa dessa formalidade toda? – Perguntou Gina.

- Na verdade, não. – respondeu Rony.

- Uma pergunta. Todo mundo sabe de toda história? – Gina começou e só Rony fez cara de dúvida. – Ok, Rony. Eu era casada com Draco e me envolvi com o Harry, que era casado com a Hermione. Draco me traiu, Hermione traiu Harry e, pelo que eu entendi, eles se entenderam ontem ou anteontem. Algo assim.

- Bastante esclarecedor. – Soltou um Rony atônito.

- Acho que eu começo, sem sorteio. – Disse Gina. – Draco, eu sei que eu não fui a melhor esposa do mundo. Mas é que eu queria morar num sonho e talvez eu não tenha vivido o suficiente a adolescência. Acho que eu quis mais do que você podia me dar. Então eu me envolvi com o Harry e não posso te pedir desculpas por isso, nem posso te dizer que quero que você volte para casa. Na atual circunstância, eu não sei direito o que eu quero.

- Foi besteira achar que ia dar tudo certo para sempre. – Começou Draco. – Eu sempre achei que você fosse a única solução, mas eu me enganei e eu não sabia como dar conta de alguém que queria tanto de mim todos os dias. Eu me senti tão sufocado e tão sem razão... foi muito bom enquanto durou, Gina.

- Acho que é minha vez. – Disse Harry. – Não tenho muito o que dizer. Eu e Hermione já dissemos muito um ao outro. Eu só espero que possamos voltar a ser amigos.

- Acho que podemos. – Hermione começou, sorrindo. – Eu passei anos angustiada e triste. Fui a pior esposa do mundo. Não sabia o que fazer, mas você era a minha casa. Era a minha família. Era o meu conforto e eu me sentia mal de não ser a minha paixão. É que você sempre foi tão fantástico e eu me sentia tão suja. E eu tinha tanta mágoa de você! Eu até fiquei mal quando acabou, mas me senti tão aliviada!

- Rony, eu acho bom você se revezar comigo para cuidar do Arthur. Criança pequena é muito trabalho para uma pessoa só.

- Pansy, eu te amo. Tudo esclarecido pra todo mundo? – Rony perguntou e todos assentiram, rindo. – Então. Eu ainda não entendi quantos casais temos aqui. Gostaria muito que alguém me respondesse. Eu gosto de jantar com vocês!

Todos riram.

- Acho melhor a gente se dividir em equipes antes de te responder. – disse Gina. – Equipes de duas pessoas. Pode ser?

- Por mim tudo bem. Mas eu gostaria de estabelecer um prazo de 20 minutos para que as equipes me voltassem com a resposta. – Respondeu Rony e Pansy concordou.

Então se dividiram. Pansy e Rony na cozinha, Draco e Hermione na biblioteca, Harry e Gina no quarto de Arthur.

A primeira coisa que Hermione fez quando Draco fechou a porta da biblioteca foi beijá-lo. Mas parecia que não era isso o que ele queria naquele momento.

- O que foi? – Ela perguntou.

- Você ainda não me disse se quer ou não ficar comigo para sempre.

- Como é que eu vou saber, Draco?

- O que você sente agora?

- Que daqui a dez anos eu ainda não vou ter enjoado de você.

- Então é sim?

- Mas e se eu mudar de idéia?

- Você sai disfarçada pela rua seduzindo todos os homens do mundo. Anda. Casa comigo.

- Você enlouqueceu.

- Eu estou apaixonado.

- E por isso virou um inconseqüente.

- Que mal tem nisso?

- Eu não quero casar.

- Mesmo?

- A gente pode só ficar junto pra sempre?

- Pode. Do jeito que você quiser.

E gastaram o resto dos vinte minutos em beijos, que pareciam muito mais proveitosos do que a conversa.

No quarto de Arthur, Harry e Gina ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo. Ela olhava para o teto, ele olhava para o chão. Volta e meia, um som de respiração.

- A Pansy sacaneou. – Gina quebrou a falta de sons.

- A Pansy sacaneou bonito.

- E o que vai ser?

- Não sei.

- Harry, a gente não é obrigado a namorar, casar e ter filhinhos.

- Eu sei que não.

- Você quer alguma das opções?

- Agora?

- É.

- De forma alguma.

- Ufa!

- Eu sou tão asqueroso assim?

- Não, sua besta. – Ela disse, rindo. – eu só preciso de mundo. De conhecer pessoas. De enlouquecer.

- Gina, mais cedo a Pansy soltou algo sobre a Hermione se disfarçar...

- Eu vi um dia ela saindo de casa...

- Parece uma boa idéia ter disfarces para fazer merda.

- Precisa?

- Gina, todo mundo conhece a gente. Mesmo que a gente vá para o mundo trouxa, alguém vai saber que a gente está fazendo merda.

- É, Harry. A Hermione realmente é genial.

- A gente pode se disfarçar e conhecer outros mundos.

- Como?

- Poção polissuco.

- Mas...

- Gina, quer morar comigo?

- Para mim tinha ficado claro que não seríamos um casal.

- E não seremos. Mas nada impede que pensem que somos.

- Harry, você ficou maluco.

- Você disse que queria fazer merda.

- É.

- Então vamos ser cúmplices da diversão um do outro. Estoques de poção polissuco... eu te arranjo fios de cabelos feminos, você me arranja masculinos. E se bater remorso, a gente tem com quem falar.

- Então seremos camaradas? – Gina riu.

- Não. Seremos um casamento padrão. Do melhor tipo. Cumplicidade e sexo ocasional.

- Parece funcional.

- Topa?

- Sim. A gente diz para eles que é um casal?

- Sim. E janta toda quarta-feira.

- É, Harry. Voltamos ao ponto de partida.

Então de novo todos na sala. Harry e Gina de mãos dadas, Draco e Hermione abraçados. Rony ainda um tanto assustado.

- Três casais. – Ele concluiu e todos concordaram.

- Eu ainda acho que a Luna e a Cho podiam se juntar ao time. Teríamos duas mesas de truco. – Hermione falou.

- E poderíamos jogar um pouco de poker. – Draco insistiu.

- Eu tenho uma pergunta. – começou Gina. – Hermione, qual é o vínculo que te prende a uma só pessoa?

Os presentes divididos entre rir ou se preocupar.

- Não sei o nome, Gina. Não acho que isso exista. A única coisa que eu sei é que, estando apaixonada, eu não consigo me sentir bem estando com nenhuma outra pessoa. Não posso ver o que qualquer um pode ver em qualquer pessoa, mas em uma.

- Sem mais perguntas para o momento. – Gina concluiu.

- Vamos comer? – perguntou Pansy.

Almoçaram os seis juntos, depois fizeram a assembléia extraordinária dos jantares de quarta, onde definiu-se que Luna Lovegood e Cho Chang poderiam se juntar ao quadro fixo de participantes daquela brincadeira estranha.

Fim

Pois é. Foram mais de quatro anos. Comecei Quadrilha em 2006, não lembro se antes ou depois do resultado do vestibular. Sei que as aulas do curso de Jornalismo ainda não tinham começado.

Posto hoje o último capítulo.

Aí o leitor pergunta porque raios onze de setembro de dois mil e dez. Respondo: Cheguei em casa agora. Acabei de me formar, depois fui prum bar.

Sóbria. Assustadoramente sóbria e feliz.

É preciso encerrar ciclos. Por um ponto final na quadrilha que foi e voltou e parou e seguiu e me fez e eu fiz. Foi a faculdade toda de idas e vindas com este mesmo texto, agora acabado, exposto, pronto. Nu.

I have nothing.

E eu espero que tenham se divertido. Obrigado por chegarem ao fim.

Continuo em . e .

Ademais, usem filtro solar.

Um grande beijo.

Aline Dias, a Anne Haze Granger que agora já até publicou em papel.


End file.
